Into You
by k-pixy
Summary: Two teens world's gets turned upside down when their parents decide to blend their family together. Lucas and Brooke couldn't be any more different (he's a loner while she's a flourishing cheer queen) can the two handle living under one roof or will they drive each other insane? A/N: This is an alternate universe fiction. It's a Brucas story. There's Leyton and Brulian in this.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is an alternate universe fiction. It's a Brucas story. There's Leyton and Brulian but it's still very much a Brucas show! This story has OOC, mature themes, bad language.

Lucas Scott watched his mother run down the aisle in her beautiful wedding gown with a ecstatic smile on her face as rice were being thrown at her and her new husband Ted Davis as they made their way to their awaiting limo, headed to their hotel suite for two nights.

He was happy for her. After living as Dan Scott's dirty secret for over eighteen years Karen deserved to have this moment in the sun. Ted was nice as far as he could tell and even if Lucas felt that his mother could have and should have married his uncle Keith—it was ultimately her decision.

"Thank God that's over! I need a drink!" Brooke Davis, his brand new step sister, said as she pretended to be happy about this union. "I've never needed to get buzzed as much as I do now!"

"Really Brooke? You're not old enough to be an alcoholic!" Lucas said as he frowned at her.

"Ha-ha good one loser. Now point me in the direction of the bar."

Lucas hated her already. "You can't miss it. It's right there in the damn corner. To the right—that is if you know your left from your right."

Brooke sent him a scathing grin, "Thanks. Now I'm going to see which one of your friends I can get to take me home and maybe convince them to fuck me in your bed." she then skipped off without another word.

Peyton Sawyer who he always had a deep crush on walked up to him with a sweet smile. "She's really a sweet girl when you get to know her…"

"I doubt it. Already she's giving me a headache." Lucas said with a scowl as he watched Brooke laughing, draping herself over his half brother Nathan.

Peyton chuckled, "That's the Brooke effect… you have to ease into it, like small doses. Unfortunately for you she's your new sister." she joked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Don't remind me. She's your best friend right?"

"Yeah… she really is a good person. One day you'll see. Catch you later."

Lucas smiled tightly and went back to observing everyone. His eye caught sight of his uncle Keith who was by the bar, looking utterly miserable. He had a silver flask in his hand and was chugging its contents like it was water which he highly doubted it was.

"How're you holding up Uncle Keith?"

Keith snorted drunkenly, "I just watched the love of my life exchange vows to another man. How do you think I'm doing?"

Lucas winced. Before Ted there was Keith. Keith helped raised him when Lucas's own father refused to take any part in his life. It was Keith that had taught him right from wrong. How to respect others as he himself would like to be respected. He loved Keith and Keith loved him as well as his beautiful mother Karen.

Keith had assured him that even though his mother was marrying someone else that he would never stop being there for him. And Lucas really needed to hear that and he deeply appreciated that Keith knew him well enough to reassure him that his presence would always be there.

Lucas was torn from his thoughts as he heard Brooke's flirty laughter float through the air.

"That girl's trouble." Keith said as he followed his gaze.

Lucas couldn't believe that his friends were practically slobbering over her. Sure she was attractive but the girl was the devil. "You don't have to tell me…"

"I saw you talking to the blonde girl you always used to stare at. You finally worked up the nerve to talk to her?"

Lucas shrugged, "She actually talked to me. About the devil."

Keith laughed, "That's a hell of a subject to talk about. It didn't freak you out at all?"

"About what—" he then laughed, "You actually thought we were talking about the devil? No! We were talking about Brooke. She was trying to convince me that she isn't as bad as I assume her to be."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because that's her best friend. Although I don't know how anyone could be friends with that bitch—girl."

Keith chuckled, "Considering that I'm pretty much jacked up on Jack Daniels I will let that derogatory slip pass. But don't make it a habit!"

Lucas smiled and hugged him then said, "I wished it was you up there. I wish she could have given you a chance to be my dad."

"I will always be your dad and you will always be my son. Never forget that Lucas." he said as he patted him on the back.

By the time Lucas and Keith got home he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was crash in his comfy bed and knock out for the night. He opened his room door and found Brooke laying in his bed passed out drunk. Lucas rolled his eyes and lifted her out of his bed and almost dropped her when he realized that she wasn't wearing her bridesmaid dress and was only in her bra and panties.

"This is ridiculous…" he muttered as he carried her into her own room.

When Lucas got back into his room he noticed that there were fluids on his sheets. Lucas closed his eyes and was seething. He really, _really_ hates her.

He stripped off his entire bedding and washed it three times. Thoroughly. But he still ended up sleeping on the floor anyway. Just to be on the safe side.

It's been three unbearable weeks since they moved into the Davis's mansion and integrated their family together. The only bright side of this was that he got to see Peyton more often. She would always come over for some girl thing that Brooke would always insist on throwing for their cheerleading squad. He didn't mind that though because he got to see Peyton practice the provocative routine that Brooke had cooked up.

Lucas was standing under the showerhead, thinking of how complex his new life was. How he had managed to find himself into a situation that he prayed to avoid. Living with Brooke Davis. He leaned his head against the tiles of the wall and exhaled, so distracted that he hadn't noticed that the water had started to grow cold. He didn't mind that though. The temperature aiding him in clearing his mind as well as his constant temper.

"LUCAS! Do not make me join you!" Brooke Davis snapped bursting into the bathroom, startling Lucas in the process.

Lucas couldn't believe that she had the audacity of bursting in on his only time alone. "Uh, a little privacy here!"

"No! You've been in the shower forever! By the time I even get in the water it's gonna be—" She sticks her hand into the shower, checking the water. Brooke's eyes widened with disgust as she shouted, "—cold! Are you taking a cold shower?"

"No, the hot water..." he tried to explain but she interrupted him. Which pisses him off about his new little sister. She never let him finish talking.

Brooke gave him a disdainful look. "Gross! You are—You know what? When you have your next wet dream, tell Peyton I said ' _Hi_ '. Eww!"

Lucas stood under the cold water, bewildered, confused and pissed off that she would dare interrupt his shower. Turning off the water he quickly got out of the shower and dried off the excess water from his skin. He dressed and went to look for his pain in the ass step sister.

"Mom can we please get a lock on the bathroom door?" he asked, anger rolling off him in waves.

"What is it now Luke?" Karen, his darling mother, asked exasperatedly.

Lucas crossed his arms, "It's Brooke she keeps invading my space!"

"When is this feud between you two going to stop? You two have been at each other's throats since Ted and I got engaged and it's not getting better!"

Lucas shook his head, "That's because she's a little demon child—"

"Lucas… she's your new step sister. You're family now so you both have to start acting like it!"

"Tell her that!" he shouted, feeling as if she was taking Brooke's side.

"Good morning Karen—oops I mean Mom." Brooke said cheerfully, kissing Karen's cheek lovingly.

"Speak of the devil!" Lucas said with a smug smirk as Karen handed him his plate of food.

Brooke shot him off and rolled her eyes, "I won't waste a good morning on you."

He placed a hand over his heart sarcastically. "Brooke, you're just mad cause your Tampons in too far."

Her mouth dropoed open then snapped shut as she smirked and hissed, "Lucas, the next time you shave, could you stand a little closer to the razor?"

Karen stood to her feet and looked at both of them severely, setting Brooke's plate before her. "The bickering stops now! You two will coexist with no further problems or so help me I will ground you both until you have grey hair! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." they both said respectfully while giving each other the death glare.

"Good morning family!" Ted Davis said, ruffling Lucas's hard earned spikes and kissing his daughter on her forehead and finally planting a lengthy kiss on Karen's mouth.

"Easy on the PDA daddy, we're eating." Brooke said after watching them kiss longer than a few minutes.

"Sorry cookie…" he said affectionately. "I need to get going…big meeting today."

Ted took Karen into his arms and kissed her again, his hands on her butt, squeezing, ignoring the kids gagging sounds. "See you all later."

"Bye!" they said in unison, some more enthusiastic than others.

Lucas kissed his mother's cheek after eating his hearty breakfast and grabbed his backpack, "See you later Ma."

"Bye kids! Make good choices!"

Lucas cursed sourly ten minutes later when his truck refused to start. He hit the steering wheel as if that would be effective. "Oh c'mon! Not now! Not now!"

Brooke looked at him with a cold look and passed right by him.

"Hey demon seed! I need a ride!" he said as he hopped out of his truck.

"I guess you're shit out of luck Broody." she said as she got into her powder blue Volkswagen Beetle.

Lucas sighed and got into the car.

Brooke looked at him, "Get out of my car Lucas!"

"No. I need a ride to school and you're my only option."

She frowned, "I really doubt that. Get a ride with your mom!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I would but since you don't notice anything around you I have to inform you that she has her car in my Uncle's shop."

Rolling her eyes she started the car. "Fine but you will have to find a ride after school dork!"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that."


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This is an alternate universe fiction. It's a Brucas story.

Brooke looked at him and clutched the steering wheel and cursed that she had to share breathing space with Lucas Scott. She hated him so much because he's the one guy that she wanted that was strictly off limits. For one, her best friend Peyton has the hots for him as he had for her. Two, she wanted him for herself but knew that he couldn't stand her so she had her walls up thus the Queen bitch act.

"You wanna skip today?" Brooke found herself asking.

Lucas let out a scorning laugh, "Just get us to school on time."

Brooke shifted and continued to drive towards Tree Hill High. "Fine. I know you don't want to skip because you'd miss Peyton too much…"

"What is it about your obsession with Peyton? That's your second time today mentioning her. And what was that this morning? Walking in on me like that?"

Brooke truly did need a shower and had been pissed off because he had been in there forever doing God knows what to the thought of her gorgeous blonde bestie. The rest she chose to ignore.

"You like her don't you?" she asked, a sly smirk on her face.

Lucas tensed. "That's none of your business Brooke."

"She likes you too you know. She just doesn't know how to talk to you about it."

She could tell that she had him now.

"You think?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. I tried to get her to set her eyes on somebody else—you know somebody who's _worth_ _it_ but stubborn Peyt wants you."

"She does?"

Brooke nodded, "I can hook you two up if you want?"

"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

Brooke shrugged as she made a right turn. "No catch…you both are single and you both want each other so I figured why not nudge you guys a little in the right direction."

Lucas looked at her, "But you're the devil. You don't do _anything_ nice without a price. So what is it?"

"Hey I _am_ nice! It's not _my_ fault that you got on my bad side from the moment we met!" she huffed.

"All of your sides are bad Brooke. A nice girl wouldn't have had sex in her step brothers _bed_ —leaving cum all over his sheets for said step brother to clean up!" he snapped grumpily.

"Hey don't get mad because that's the most action that bed has _ever_ had."

"In my bed Brooke?!"

Brooke chuckled, knowing that she was caught. "What can I say? I was drunk and Skills had _definitely_ earned his nickname."

Lucas shook his head, "You and Skills?"

"What's wrong with Skills?"

"Nothing I just thought that you went home with Nathan."

Brooke laughed, "Nathan's hot and all and I may have flirted with him a little bit at the wedding reception but he's so not my type. Plus he has Haley."

"That's weird. I'm texting Skills to ask him about that night and after I typed your name, it auto-corrected it to **_whore_**."

That stung but trooper that she was she rolled with the punches, "Really? I guess that's a compliment."

Lucas rolled his eyes heavenward. "You _amaze_ me."

"Oh eat me Lucas! It's perfectly fine for you and Skills to fuck everyone but when I do it I get dumped for little twits like Bevin or Haley. God forbid I exude confidence and enjoy sex!" she snapped suddenly. She had to calm herself down for a few minutes before asking, "Now back to you and Peyton… do you want my help or not?"

Lucas chuckled sourly, "I don't need help finding a girlfriend Brooke. And how do you even know that I like her?"

"Because I saw the way that you look at her all piney whenever we do extra practices at our house. Especially when your boner says _hello_ every time she wears our cheer uniform."

"Thank God we're finally here!" he said as soon as she parked into her parking spot. He hastily got out of the car and rushed away from her.

Brooke smiled and shook her head. He was so adorable when he was flustered. But Lucas was unattainable and she had to forget the burgeoning crush she has on her step brother.

Brooke got out of her car and saw Chase Adams walking around and grinned. He was no Lucas but he was still very hot. They had accidentally started a conversation with each other a week ago (due to his drunk texting) and they've been talking ever since.

"So if I am right, you talked to me first and texted me first. Does that mean you are stalking me?" she asked with a devilish smirk, knowing that she had him hook, line and sinker. "I like it!"

Chase chuckled, "How do you get that equation?"

"Because you're the one that just _has_ to talk to me everyday. Not the other way around." she said as they walked down the halls of Tree Hill High.

"It's called being _nice_ Brooke… you might want to try it sometime."

Brooke pouted, "Hey I resent that! I am very nice!"

Chase smirked, "Yeah sure…"

"It's true! I associate with everyone even geeks like you!" she said jokingly.

Chase laughed offhandedly, "Well if you really want to be as nice as you claim… stop labeling people."

"Okay how's this…there's this party that I got invited to and I don't want to go stag. Would you be willing to go with me as my date?"

He pretended to give it a lot of thought. "Sure why not."

Brooke grinned and kissed his lips. "Okay I'll text you my address. See you then."

"What was that about?" Peyton asked, sidling up to her.

"I have a date for Alex Dupre's party tomorrow night and I'm trying to get Lucas to take you—"

Peyton's wide green eyes widened even more at Brooke's nonchalant words. " _Brooke_!"

"Don't _Brooke_ me! I know that you have a crush on my super hot step brother and I may have told him about it—"

Peyton blushed and gaped at her, "How could you?! Brooke I didn't want him to know yet!"

Brooke shrugged, "He didn't believe me anyway so no harm no foul. Now come on let's go before we're late."

Lucas sat in the back in English and watched Brooke and Peyton enter the classroom and smiled at the beautiful blonde girl who was both mysterious and sweet. His smile died at the sight of his brunette step sister who was devilish and calculating. Sure Brooke was insanely hot as well but she could not be trusted. He briefly wondered how they became friends in the first place considering they were so different.

The girls sat next to him and pulled out their work books, ignoring him completely. His eyes stayed on Peyton though, on her beautiful blonde curls, her creamy skin, her perfect pink lips…

"Hello class turn to 245 in your English books." Mr. Turner said with authority.

" _Why do we need English anyway? We already speak it._ " Brooke whispered to Peyton who giggles at her.

" _Dumb ass it's not about the language we speak it's about literature!_ " Lucas hissed, annoyed.

"Excuse me the two knuckleheads whispering—congratulations you now have detention after school."

Lucas looked at Brooke with a mean glare. She sent him a little smirk. Man he hated her.

After class Lucas grabbed her arm and brought her to an abandoned hall. " _Ow_! I bruise like a peach asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I never _ever_ got detention Brooke! Is this going to continue to be a downward spiral because we're now related by marriage?!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Lucas, I didn't _make_ you talk out of turn in class. So don't blame me for **_your_** mistake!"

 _"Are you kidding me?!"_ he shouted, unable to believe her reasoning.

"Lucas, I would kick you in the balls if you had any. Now let's go before I'm late to my next class!"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he watched her saunter away from him, walking as if she owned the place. He went in the other direction towards his next class. Which thanks to Brooke that he couldn't really concentrate on.

Before he knew it school was over for the day but instead of leaving with his friends he had a date with detention.

Brooke watches the clock tick by as she sat in her seat in detention. There were a few people in detention besides her and Lucas. One of which was her underling in her cheer squad. She briefly wondered why Bevin was there in the first place but shrugged it off. What she really couldn't understand was how Lucas blamed her for being here. Sure she was responsible for herself being here but she didn't force him to talk to her. Besides she was talking to Peyton anyway he just butted in.

Lucas looked so angry.

How could he look so damn sexy while looking angry? It wasn't fair. But she loved doing it so that she could see that face. His baby blue eyes would turn stormy, a cute scowl would be fixed on his face.

Brooke sighed and took out her homework, forcing her attention away from Lucas. But then she felt his eyes on her, and her heart started pounding. She gulped a little then looked up and saw his eyes fixated on her. She slid her invisible mask in place and looks at him with an air of indifference then went back to work.

The ride home was silent. Brooke couldn't stand silence but endured it because she had nothing further to say.

When they got into the mansion Lucas went immediately to his room upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

Brooke sighed and went to the fridge and took out a piece of red velvet cake that Karen made the other day. She moaned at the delicious taste, loving how it was so moist that it practically melted on her tongue.

Lucas came into the kitchen and saw that she already raided the refrigerator. He looked and saw that Karen left a note on the fridge.

"Mom and Ted left us a note. It states that they went to New York…and they said that I'm in charge until they get home."

"What?! Let me see that!" she demanded snatching the note from his hand.

 _Dear Brooke and Lucas,_

 _Your father and I have been asked to go to award ceremony in New York City where he's being honored. We'll be gone for a couple days. We tried waiting for you both but it grew late so we had no choice but to leave. Lucas since you're older and Keith is off on vacation somewhere you're in charge. Behave we love you and we'll be back soon._ _Love, Mom_

He threw the note out after she read it for herself.

"I _can't_ be alone with you!"

Lucas smiled, "And I have zero intention of being alone with you. So I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. Later."

"Are you going to Alex's party tomorrow?" she shouted to his retreating muscular back.

He paused then asked, "Are you going?"

"Yeah...I'm going with Chase."

"Then no." he said seriously, as he continued to walk away.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Peyton will be there. And she needs a date!"

Lucas paused and exhaled, "Fine. I'll go. But no tricks demon."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

 _Too bad you won't ever know that all of my tricks can result in pleasure_. She thought wistfully.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: This is an alternate universe fiction. It's a Brucas story. There's a little Chase/Brooke, Leyton and Brulian but it's still very much a Brucas show! This story has OOC, mature themes, bad language.

Lucas couldn't believe that he was even going along with this. But here he was dressing and redressing until he was satisfied with how he looked.

Which was never.

So he settled on a light blue button down shirt and fitted dark jeans with his white Vans. He heard the doorbell ring and rushed downstairs.

He opened the door to find Brooke and Peyton waiting outside with a multiple bags in their hands.

"Brooke why did you ring the doorbell if you have the goddamn key?"

Brooke brushed past him and answered, "Because dear step bro we need help with our purchases. They're out in the car."

"Get it yourself!" he then nodded at her companion. "What's up Peyton?"

"Hey Luke…" she said with a tiny wave.

Brooke took her hand and dragged her away, "We don't have time for this. We have to get all dolled up." She then shouted, "Lucas why aren't you getting ready?!"

Lucas looked down at his outfit and sighed. He really did hate her.

After bringing in their bags and setting them near the door he rushed upstairs and changed yet again. By the time it took him to get ready Jules or something was there awaiting Brooke.

"Hey what's up man I'm Chase." The brunette guy said with a friendly smile.

"Lucas. Brooke's step brother." He said as he shook the other boys hand.

Chase shook his hand firmly, "Nice to meet you."

"We're ready boys." They heard Brooke say on top of the staircase.

Brooke looked even hotter than she usually did. Shimmery light colors on her eyes and glossy red lip, wearing and ultra short silk red dress, displaying her lightly tanned voluptuous and curvy body with matching red Jimmy Choo's. Chase could barely contain the drool coming out at the sight of her. She was his every naughty dream girl come to life at that moment.

And Peyton looked gorgeous; in her short leather top and even shorter skirt, and leather boots, her blonde hair brushing her shoulders. Her lips glossed and her eyes were smoky. She looked like a badass.

"DAMN!!!" They said in unison.

Brooke smiled wickedly and taunted, "Yeah eat your heart out!"

Chase's eyes feasted on her as she made her way to him. "Damn… Brooke you look… so damn hot!"

Brooke smirked, "I know right."

Peyton looked at Lucas who looked a little stupefied and smirked, "You like?"

"Hell yeah!" he said unable to act composed as he usually did around her.

She smiled and said a polite thank you but her eyes had heated up with pleasure and something more primitive.

"Ready?" Chase asked as Brooke took his hand in hers.

Brooke smirked deviously and trailed her fingertip down his clothed chest seductively. "Yeah I'm ready… Are you?"

Chase looked about ready to burst at the promise in her words.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Let's just go."

"Yeah before it gets even weirder." Peyton said with a small laugh as the two couples left the mansion.

Brooke was having a good time with all of her friends. Everyone was having a ball including the ever broody Lucas. The music was pumping, the drinks were flowing and everything was going perfectly. "Drink up. Less talk, more action." Brooke shouted to Peyton giving her a shot of tequila.

"Ok sexy chica…" Peyton said with a grin and tossed back the shot. It burned going down but she felt a good buzz.

"C'mon girls let's do something crazy!" Bevin cheered, a bright smile on her face.

The girls got up on the bar and began dancing seductively as a saucy tune flowed from the speakers. Everyone was whooping and hollering as the girls did their thing… getting low, dropping it, shaking their asses like they were paid dancers and they all moved as one. They had every guy panting and all the girls were envious. Chase quickly became jealous and pulled Brooke down. Lucas followed suit.

Once the song ended and Donna Summer's 'Love to love you' blasted through the house party, the mood changed instantly. As Donna crooned and moaned through the speakers Brooke's eyes shone with a wild sexy mischievous glint, while a sexy smirk graced her beautiful features. Her whole essence was spellbinding as they engaged in a sensual bump-n-grind, her shoulders bouncing up and down, her body undulating to the music.

Chase could tell by the dance that they definitely had chemistry–Brooke–although unaware of her effect–had a sexual energy that attracted his attention and kept it. He'd never met a girl like her… someone that was cheerful yet had a wild side to her, beautiful and kindhearted, feminine and tough. She had it all.

Brooke laughed and sighed blissfully as she indulged herself in this wild dance. She grinned as she felt his hands gliding over her ass, smoothing over it like he cherished it. She loved the way his energy was toward her, she felt his thundering heartbeat through the titillating way he held her close. She looked up at him and saw that his dark eyes glinted alluringly and they were absolutely irresistible. She felt hot all over as he pressed her body even closer.

"I'm thirsty… I need some punch." She gasped pulling away from him unwillingly, feeling overwhelmed.

"Ok let's go in the kitchen then."

Meanwhile Lucas took Peyton's slender hand and navigated them through the crowd and to the table that held a big bowl of punch. He grabbed a plastic cup for him and for her and filled the up to the brim. He grinned and clinked his cup with hers then they both gulped it down. Peyton made a face when she was finished, "Ugh… was it just me or did that punch taste funny to you?"

"Definitely tasted weird…"

Peyton eyed him and asked, "Can we go upstairs and talk? It's too noisy down here!"

He shrugged, "Ok…"

This time it was her turn to navigate them through the crowd and went directly upstairs to her bedroom. Peyton locked the door behind them and turned to face him. He looked at her, his arms crossed as if waiting for her to begin. All of a sudden she didn't quite know what she would say to him, or what she wanted to talk about. He looked so sexy with that patient look on his face.

She didn't know what came over her but she just couldn't stop herself and found herself kissing him passionately. Lucas groaned with surprise as well as pleasure and kissed her back, bringing her luscious slim body closer to him, his heart racing as she tasted his sweetness. He tasted so sweet and spicy. His taste got sweeter and spicier when she melted into their kiss and he in turn melted into her.

His groans of pleasure skyrocketed her desire tenfold, even more so when she pressed closer, her tongue tangling with his lustfully, Lucas's hands grabbed her ass, dragging her even closer to his raging erection.

Strong vibrant lust flamed them as the kiss went on and on, their excitement building and building to the point neither could stop, not even if they had wanted to. He felt her shiver against him then pushed him down on the bed, adrenaline rushing through his body along with red-hot lust. She climbed on top of him and claimed his lips again.

She parted from his lips, her breathing labored, her eyelids heavy with lust. "This is crazy, I hardly know you and I'm kissing you like this… but I want you so much… I just can't help it."

He smirked, his eyes on her damp swollen lips, "That's good to know because I want you too."

Brooke sighed into her drink looking really depressed. She took a long swig and continued thinking about him. He was probably upstairs with perfect Peyton right now doing God knows what. While her date was busy chatting up Alex Dupre in the corner, laughing and doing whatnot. She no longer cared. She was through trying to seduce him. She ordered another drink when she realized that she was alone and out of liquor. Just when she was about to grab a bottle someone grasped her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" a deep voice asked, sitting beside her at the bar.

Brooke glared at him and snapped, "I'm trying to enjoy the party, do you mind?"

"By getting sloppy drunk?" A tall handsome guy asked, looking at her with sympathy.

"YES!" She sobbed into her drink after the memories of him plagued her. "All I want is him and he… he hates me."

"Who's the guy?"

Brooke sighed, "He's not important."

"You're an attractive girl, you could get any guy in here with a blink of an eye."

"Really?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Hell yeah. If I wasn't into Haley I would definitely fuck you." Nathan said, agreeing with mystery boy.

That was when Haley walked up behind him. Brooke laughed while Nathan stiffened, "What? You think that's funny?" Brooke was now laughing hysterically, almost rolling on the floor by the look on Haley's face and Nathan's clueless one. "What are you laughing at?"

"Ahem..."

Nathan stiffened even more, "Haley's behind me isn't she?"

Brooke almost stopped laughing and nodded. He turned and there she was, looking extremely pissed off. "Haley... how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough..."

"I was just–"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Oh I know what you were just. So shut up and give me a drink."

He made her a drink and passed it to her. Minutes passed by and she was still looking at him, until he finally asked, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Cause you said you would fuck my friend." She said looking right at him, her eye gleaming evilly.

Nathan paled and hastily, "No what I said was–"

"Whatever, you said you would fuck her–"

He grew angry. "So what if I did?"

"What if you did? That's Lucas's step sister you dirty dog!"

"I didn't fuck her though now did I? No, so get over it."

Brooke looked at Haley and recognized that look on her face, "Nathan I would retreat if I were you–"

"Hell no, there's no way I'm doin that! Especially when I didn't do nothing wrong."

Haley then looked sweet and innocent. "C'mere baby. I'm sorry."

Nathan looked at her suspiciously, "No. You think I'm stupid? I'm not going over there so you can slap me."

Mystery boy turned to Brooke and smiled kindly, "Anyways… I'm Julian Baker. I'm Alex's brother."


	4. Chapter Four

Brooke smiled and had to admit that she liked what she saw. He was adorably handsome, dark eyes sensual lips and a muscular body to die for. "Hi I'm Brooke Davis."

"I know who you are." He said with a flirty smile. "In fact everyone knows the infamous Brooke Davis. Queen Bee of Tree Hill High, Cheer Captain of the Ravens."

Brooke grinned and nodded, "You got my number…"

Julian laughed, "Not yet but I'd love to have it."

"Well in order for you to get that gem… you'd have to do a few shots with me."

Julian was okay with that. "Alright…"

"And I get to mix it."

Julian looked at her suspiciously, "What if you slip me a roofie?"

"Trust me I don't need to resort to such measures. A good wink would do." she joked while pouring Bacardi and Wild Turkey together and shook it up in the mixer. She was glad that someone was keeping her mind off of Lucas. Or what he and Peyton were undoubtedly doing upstairs.

"This my friend is designed to have you flat on your ass. It's called 252. Bacardi 151 and Wild Turkey 101… thus 252. Real men drink this and if you manage to get these down without flinching then I'll give you my number." Brooke said as she lined up four shot glasses and poured the liquid into them.

Julian lifted his shot glass and took it to the head just as she had. And he did the next one quickly after that and he barely flinched.

Brooke nodded in approval, "Okay. Give me your phone." He did as requested and watched her type in her number. "There. Now you have my number."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Julian kinked his eyebrows and looked at the approaching couple. "Why would you say that?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Don't entertain them Julian they're toxic."

"Already you're controlling him like a shrew. My advice buddy, get out while you can!" A deep voice quipped from behind her. She turned to see her ex Felix Taggaro and his new flavor of the month Rachel Gattina.

"How the hell did you get in here you weren't even invited?!" Haley asked, knowing for a fact that Alex didn't since she went over the invites with her.

"Yeah so why don't you leave and take your blowup doll with you." Brooke said venomously while glaring at Rachel.

Rachel smirked eyeing her back, "You're just jealous that you don't have such a hot boyfriend and will spend the entire school year alone."

Julian piped in, holding Brooke even closer. "Oh she's not alone. I'm with her."

Brooke was thankful that he would pose as her boyfriend when he barely knew her.

Rachel looked at the handsome dark haired boy and asked icily, "Oh? How much did she pay you?"

Julian looked at her as if she had two heads instead of one and replied, "She didn't have to pay me anything, unlike you she doesn't have to pay a man to sleep with her."

Felix laughed then covered it up with a cough, she glared at him and pushed him a little forcefully. "Felix what the fuck?"

He shrugged a smug laugh escaping his lips, "Sorry that was too good of a burn to let slide."

Rachel crossed her arms with an attitude and asked, "Whose side are you on anyway? Mine or theirs?"

"Yours of course baby." He then kissed her lips softly, caringly, in a way he used to kiss Brooke when he was trying to smooth her ruffled feathers.

"Too much PDA. Ugh I think I'm going to be sick." Brooke then made an obscene motion suggesting she might be sick.

Haley laughed with her while Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "You are such a little kid."

"And you're such a slut. Now leave before I punch your head through that wall." Brooke growled, meaning every word.

"I would like to see you try!"

Julian saw the gleam in Brooke's eyes and held her this time in a restraining way, "Ok enough ladies!"

"Dude–cat fight–what the hell are you doing?" Felix said, not liking that Julian stepped in.

"Keeping your girlfriend from getting her ass kicked!" Julian snapped back, still struggling to hold Brooke back.

Felix scoffed looking over Brooke, and shook his head. "Rachel could take her. She's nothing but a scrawny twig."

Julian saw red and a fight broke out between the two couples. No longer restrained Brooke punched Rachel square in the jaw while Julian had slammed Felix down on the ground. Haley rushed to break up the fight between the girls but was pulled back. "What the fuck Nathan?! Let me go so I can beat her fat ass!"

Nathan looked down at her with a grim look on his face and replied, "Stay back I got this."

He pulled both girls apart easily and set them down on the nearest chair. His dark blue eyes bore into each set of brown eyes and growled, "Stay put, don't move, don't look at each other or I'll put you down myself. Understood?"

They both blinked then nodded. Nathan then turned to Julian brawling with the asshole who had a broken nose from his attack and pulled them both apart as well. "Look, I'm only gonna say this only once. Stay away from Brooke and her friends or I will personally come after you. And believe me you don't want that."

"Kiss my ass." He spat, looking at him defiantly. Nathan–not the type to take that sort of insult lightly–did a quick move that knocked the kid out instantly. "Next time I won't be so merciful." He then dropped the boneless boy flat on the ground with a powerful punch.

Brooke blinked, amazed that it was over so quickly. "Wow… How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Knock him out flat like that? Don't get me wrong I'm grateful but I need to learn that technique!" she said in a rush.

Nathan smirked, "I'll teach you some time. Although it's your stepsiblings job to protect you." he pointed out with a smirk, he then looked around and asked, "Speaking of… where is Lucas?"

"Must you ask?" she smirked playfully, successfully hiding the brief hurt and jealousy she felt.

"Peyton?"

Brooke pointed at him and grinned, "Correcto."

Nathan smiled, "I see that they finally got over the awkward liking each other from a distance phase."

"Yep. And being the awesome best friend/stepsister I am, I made it all happen. But I'm pretty sure I won't be thanked for it. Lucas is kind of an asshole."

Nathan laughed. "Will you be alright here?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine." She watched Nathan and Haley then turned to Julian. "So where were we?"

Julian tapped his chin thoughtfully, "You were going to do your remaining shots. I did all of mine. And I received my prize."

Brooke chuckled, "Ah the 252's. Okay…"

She lifted the shot to her lips and quickly downed the strong drink. After she finished she felt a nice buzz settle over her. "So you wanna dance?"

"Alright… but I must warn you that I am not the most grateful dancer."

Brooke sent him her signature smirk complete with dimples and said, "Well then watch me work. I promise I'll make you look good."

"Lead the way…"

Lucas and Peyton finally made their way downstairs after a lengthy make out session since neither were comfortable with taking it further. He was actually glad that Brooke convinced him to come out otherwise he wouldn't know just how sweet Peyton tasted.

"Hey I'm going to see if I can find Brooke…" Peyton said after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Meet me by the bar!" he shouted above the music.

Peyton smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

Lucas walked to the bar and easily spotted Brooke dancing provocatively with some guy that wasn't her date. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. " _Classy_ lil sis. Real classy." he said sourly as he watched her grind on her partner.

He couldn't explain why he felt anger at her actions but whatever she was doing was pissing him off severely. At least with Chase aka Chaste as he was known around school, Lucas had known he wouldn't touch her because of his strict beliefs.

 _But this new guy?_ Who knew what he was about.

"Wow that's a new record! Brooke doesn't usually get with two guys in one night." Peyton said as she sat beside him while watching her bestie party.

Lucas chuckles, "You sure about that?*

Peyton hit his arm playfully, "She's my best friend and she would definitely tell me if she was involved in a threesome."

"Well you never know—"

"Peyt the party's winding down and I'm ready to go. Can you give me a ride since my so-called date ditched me?" Brooke whined pitifully as soon as she walked up to the new couple.

Lucas shook his head and answered, " _No_ —"

"Sure come on." Peyton said while discretely shooting Lucas a glare.

"Call me Julian!" Brooke shouted cheerfully.

Julian grinned and waved at her, "Get home safe!" he said as the three walked out the front door.

"So you and Brooke huh? Be careful." Alex said as she readied herself for cleanup duty.

Julian grinned and threw a throw pillow at his little sister, "I'm always careful sis."

After another two hour drive Lucas, Brooke and Peyton poured into the Davis mansion, totally wiped out.

"I'll see you later guys…well hopefully since I missed curfew…" Peyton said with a chuckle and a wince.

"Okay I'll see you later babe." Lucas said after bringing the lanky blonde in his arms.

Brooke watched the couple kiss lengthily and literally wanted to tear them away from each other. But instead she put on a smile and kindly reminded them of Peyton's curfew.

"Right. Um I'll see you at the game Brooke. Later Lucas." she then was out the door.

Lucas looked at her and shook his head.

"What?"

"You know Brooke, I'm not saying you're a slut, but if your vagina had a password, it'd be **_1234_**!"

Brooke's mouth dropped, " _Really_? That's the thanks I get for essentially hooking you up with my best friend? By the way you're _very welcome_ asshole!"

"I mean one minute you're with Chase and the next you're grinding on some dude you don't even know!" he argued, refusing to let go of his anger towards her.

Brooke invaded his space, completely pissed off. "First of all, Chase was busy getting digits from our hostess to even pay attention to what the hell was going on with me! Neither one of you knew that Felix was there with his bimbo-bitch Rachel who by the way wasn't even invited! Me and plastic Barbie got into it, then Alex's brother Julian and Felix got into it and pandemonium ensued. Luckily your brother was there to set shit straight. Unlike you who was too busy sniffing Peyton's panties to be bothered to check on me!" she hadn't breathed the entire rant. But once it was over she exhaled, suddenly tired. "I'm going to bed!"


	5. Chapter Five

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Brooke who was glaring daggers at him, her anger palpable. And to be honest…she looked damn hot. Her narrowed hazel eyes were sparkling, her cheeks a lovely shade of red as she burned holes through him mentally. Her bountiful chest was heaving.

Lucas narrowed his eyes and stated, "I thought that you were tired."

"I am but I'm too pissed at you to sleep!" she hisses, still staring through him.

"What are you so pissed about?"

Brooke crosses her arms just under her breasts and said, "Forget it."

Lucas rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Brooke seethed as she followed closely behind him.

"I seriously think that you need psychiatric help!" Lucas said before whirling around to face her, unknowingly causing their lips to meet.

Both were too shocked to break the sudden kiss but then Brooke took it a step further and tilted her head and deepened the forbidden kiss.

Lucas was shocked even further when he kissed her back passionately, indulging in her sweet rich savory taste. It only got richer when she opened her mouth, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, the sheer pleasure of her tongue fusing with his thrilling him beyond belief. But this was wrong. Wasn't it? He shouldn't be enjoying kissing his new girlfriend's best friend nor kissing his step sister… this was so wrong but yet it felt soo right.

She parted from him, licking her lips in a move that was unknowingly seductive. His gaze zeroed in on the movement and he almost groaned. Brooke was inconceivably sexy.

"What the fuck just happened?" he rasped, not sure how they ended up kissing like that in the first place.

Her hazel eyes widened, "I gotta go…"

Lucas watched her run upstairs and blew out a breath. "Now I need a cold shower…"

Brooke leaned against the door as she placed a hand over her pounding heart, a huge smile plastered on her face. She had never felt such an exhilarating rush that made her legs weak before. She continued to smile as she walked to her plush four poster bed and sighed.

God she had never felt so turned on before. And just by a simple kiss!

" _What are you thinking Brooke_?! He's off limits! He's Peyt—oh my God Peyton! Shit!" she exclaimed, feeling immediately guilty. But then again… she had liked him first… oh she was so confused. Being a little drunk didn't make it any better.

But that kiss would not leave Brooke's mind—no matter how much she willed it to leave. "God now _I_ need a cold shower!" she said as she fanned herself, her heated blood still surging through her veins.

Brooke grabbed her night clothes and put her hair up into a ponytail and walked into the bathroom. Her heart seized in her chest as she saw him standing under the showerhead and felt desire overwhelm her, looking at his slick back dark blonde hair, his slick muscular back, his nice ass and powerful legs…

"Mind if I join you?" she found herself asking.

Lucas turned around and gaped at her as she boldly stripped in front of him. Maybe it was the shots she had downed at the party or maybe she just couldn't deny her desires anymore… either way she was walking into the shower with him.

Lucas eyed her nude athletic yet voluptuous body hungrily and didn't protest when she entered the roomy shower.

Her eyes were liquid pools of desire as she took in the sight of his sexy muscular chest, water cascading down the ripples of his firm body. She bit her lip as he moved closer toward her, need pulsing between them. Her heart pounding as he slowly closed the distance with a searing kiss.

"Mmm…so damn good." he growled as he pinned her to the opposing wall.

She let out an exhilarated gasp, "Lucas!"

His incredibly blue eyes were glazed over with lust and he knew that there was no backing out of this. Lucas groaned and kissed her savagely, unable to stop for the life of him.

"Damn you taste so damn good…" he rasped roughly.

Brooke exhaled as he lifted her in his arms, the look on his face utterly dark and sexy as he carried her through the hall. Her eyes widened when he tossed her on her bed roughly, "Lucas—"

" _Shut up_." He then kissed her roughly, taking the objections from her.

He kissed down her lusciously sweet body, tasting every incredible curve of her body.

"You drive me fucking crazy Brooke…" he growled harshly, "You get on my last nerves and now you're just so damn hot that you drive me crazy!"

"Mmm Lucas…" she moaned as Lucas sucked on her nipples roughly and then slowly blew a stream of air on them leaving a cool, shivery effect. She writhed in pleasure as he continued his torturous assault until she climaxed suddenly and violently.

Lucas smirked at her trembling form as she writhed in pleasure. Not giving her a moment to recover nor him a moment to think about what they were doing Lucas kissed down her sexy body and peaked at her for a brief second before he lifted her hips and began savagely licking her clit in wicked flicks of his tongue. She gasped and gripped his hair as she grounded her hips against his mouth, wordless cries escaping her lips. Moisture kept trickling as he kept licking until he finally had to suckle her to catch her juices.

"Keep doing that—ooh keep doing that!" she screamed silently as she drew closer to her climax. "Ooh yes! That's it Lucas!"

"You want to come?" he asked roughly.

"Yes! Oh yes!" she cried as he doubled his efforts, now lashing her with his stiffened tongue. She began quivering, she clutched her sheets tightly as her pulse sped up and her body was on fire, she was so close. But he kept her on edge; licking then alternating to stroking her with his fingers until she begged him to let her come. He smirked then suckled her clit until she gushed on his tongue and all over his face.

"Ahhhhhh yes!!!" she cried out as the sensations continued to rush through her. "You did good…but now is the time to get down to business." she panted, her carnal hunger only stoked by the recent events.

He smirked as she straddled him, her heat pressed against his hard cock. As soon as her hands landed on his chest he stated, "Brooke, you better hold on tight—it could be a long one."

"You better make it worth my while." she moaned as soon as he thrust upward. Hard. Brooke cried out, throwing her head back as she began riding him fiercely. His hands gripped her hips and surged upward as his length moved like a piston inside her. She gasped out, clasping her breasts as she arched her back in pleasure. "Oh _shit_ Lucas!" she whispered as she rode him harder. The headboard banged against the wall as he thrust up and her down.

Brooke twisted her hips, her eyes closed, her mouth agape as she continued to ride his thick dick until she was almost there… Lucas could see the muscular tension throughout her taut body, could feel her already tight walls tightening even more. She was definitely close to coming…

Lucas's eyes rolled back in his head as she increased the pace, "Oh fuck I'm gonna come…"

She leaned over and took his lips in a passionate kiss, her hips still undulating fiercely, "Oh God me too…" She gasped as her orgasm washed over her in a wave of pleasure so intense her back bowed with it. "Ahhhhhh—so fucking good…"

Lucas gripped her hips hard and thrust up with all his might and came in a blinding rush of satisfaction. Afterward he nibbled on her lips then corrected her saying, "That wasn't just good. That was fuckin fantastic!"

He then smirked, "I still hate your guts."

"Oh believe me Lucas the feeling is more than mutual!" she then fell asleep in his arms.

The next day Brooke and woken up by herself and had it not been the physical evidence of their hot one night only performance then she would've thought it was a very good dream.

Brooke saw no real reason to tell her BFF what had happened last night. After all she knew she had been drunk off her ass and it's not like it's going to happen again. She told herself as she sat up.

She looked at the time and gasped. " _Oh shit_! I'm late!"

Brooke took a quick shower and rushed to get ready for the game. She painted her signature R on her cheek to represent school spirit and tied her hair up in a blue bow in a half ponytail and almost forgotten to put on her shoes. Not to mention her undershorts of her uniform. But thankfully she did remember or a whole crowd of people would have seen her _Lady Business_ as her glamma liked to say.

She ran down the stairs and saw Lucas sitting on the couch eating a huge bowl of Captain Crunch while watching black and white horror movies.

"You could've woken me up Broody! It's the first game of the season and I'm the cheer captain—I'm supposed to be there before my squad gets there!" she hissed as she snatched her gym bag from the closet.

Lucas paused then shrugged and said, "I thought about it… then decided _neh_."

"Could you _at least_ help me find my damn keys?!" Brooke snapped, in full panic mode.

"Nope. Sorry." he said as he showed another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Brooke rolled her eyes and searched all over until she finally found them. "Bye asshole!"

"Later bitch!" he shouted behind her before she slammed the door closed.

Lucas watched her leave and let out a huge sigh. He couldn't get last night out of his head. Peyton's passion was like a brief kiddie firecracker while Brooke's passion had been like a powder keg setting off huge amounts of explosives.

Lucas knew that he wasn't being completely fair… after all he and Peyton hadn't gone all the way yet so who knows if that would change. But for now Brooke had thoroughly rocked his entire world.

And to be honest Lucas wasn't sure if last night would be the last time that they would…

He could still taste her erotic flavor on his tongue, the delicious taste burned in his mind. He sighed, "Fuck…"

Brooke was his fucking annoying stepsister for crying out loud, her main objective was to drive him crazy. He groaned thinking of the way she had drove him out of his mind last night…

Lucas rolled his eyes in exasperation as his cock hardened because of all of the impure memories and thoughts of his stepsister. " _Goddamn it_ …"

His smartphone rang interrupting his thoughts thankfully. "Hello?"

"Lucas! _Thank God_!" Karen said with relief.

His erection deflated instantly at the sound of his mother's voice. "What's going on mom?"


	6. Chapter Six

His smartphone rang interrupting his thoughts thankfully. "Hello?"

"Lucas! Thank God!" Karen said with relief.

His election deflated instantly at the sound of his mother's voice. "What's going on mom?"

"We're going to be stuck up here for a few more days due to some storm. No airlines will fly in this weather. It's a miracle that I was able to get a signal out!"

He could hear the loud thunderclap in the background and instantly was worried. "Mom be careful…please…"

"Don't worry Lucas. We're safe. I just wanted to let you know what was happening so that you don't worry. Where's Brooke? I want to talk to her."

"You just missed her. She's going to the football game to cheer."

"Oh I forgot about that. Well tell her that we miss you both and that we love you. Are you two getting along?"

Lucas thought about last night and answered honestly, "Better than expected."

"Oh see? I knew that you two could get along! Whatever you both are doing keep it up!"

Lucas was a firm believer in signs and that was a sign that he should keep fucking Brooke…a lecherous smirk crossed his features as he said, "Okay we will do that."

"I gotta go sweetheart. I'll call you whenever I can!"

"See you later mom. I love you."

"I love you too Lucas. See you later."

The call was disconnected.

Lucas sighed and went upstairs to his room.

Brooke came home after a long day of cheering for a losing team. It was a goddamn shutout 79-12. Instead of coming home with her like she usually does Peyton had went straight home since her parents had grounded her for a whole week. She tossed her gym bag back into the closet and tossed her keys on the coffee table and walked up the stairs towards her room.

Brooke opened the door to find Lucas sitting on her bed reading her diary. Her eyes widened at the fact that he was reading her personal thoughts and feelings. Especially the things about him…

"What are you doing snooping through my stuff?!" she screamed, enraged at him.

He smiled, a real genuine smile and patted the mattress indicating for her to sit down. "Pretty riveting stuff. I had no idea that you felt that way about me…"

"You weren't supposed to know at all." she whispered. "They were my secrets. Things that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Not even Peyton?" he asked softly. She nodded her answer. Lucas sighed, "Come here…"

Brooke walked to her bed hesitantly.

"Brooke… had I known that you were into me—if you didn't act like a total bitch to me for the entire time I knew you then this would've been happened…" Lucas gently kissed her slowly and softly.

Brooke melted into the kiss and she moaned softly. She pulled away from him even though it was hard for her to do so. "I thought that you hated me…"

Lucas chuckled, "I thought that I did too but um turns out…I was only reacting to what you were giving me to work with."

"This is a bad idea… we shouldn't be doing this." she whispered softly.

Lucas looked at her tempting lips and agreed, "No we shouldn't but that's not going to stop what's about to happen."

"What's about to happen?" she asked him softly, afraid of whatever this was. Afraid of getting what she wants so desperately.

Lucas cupped her face and answered her, "Us… you and me…"

"But what about Peyton? You two like each other and you just got together with her—"

Lucas nodded, "True but that was before I knew what I know now. And as for Peyton… I haven't quite figured that out yet but I do know that I want you Brooke."

Brooke swallowed and kissed him softly. "This is a little overwhelming… a good overwhelming…but still… this is a lot to take in. Just yesterday I was dreading you being with Peyton and now you're saying that we should be together?"

"Yes… Brooke I've always liked you too but I buried it because I thought that you didn't like me at all. So I became an asshole in response to you being a bitch. But now that I know that you feel the same way about me and that it was all an incredible act… I guess that I didn't want to fight against this…whatever this is…"

Brooke felt like she was floating on cloud nine at his confession. Tears were leaking out of her eyes and she smiled happily, "Well I guess I shouldn't either."

"Good…" he then kissed her again. He pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I just wanna hold you."

She smiled softly, "OK…"

The next day Brooke woke up in Lucas's arms in her cushy bed. Her eyes widened as he cuddled closer to her. She sighed, feeling complacent and sublimely happy—despite the fact she had been initially pissed about him snooping. She must've fallen asleep while he held her after they talked thoroughly last night. She bit her lip as she felt his large hands on her body—squeezing and caressing. She sighed in contentment and drew closer toward his body, thinking how wonderful it was to wake-up beside him. As she was thinking this, his luscious lips closed over hers in a soft non-demanding kiss that was deliciously slow. She melted into it with a blissful sigh.

"Good morning." She whispered then placed another kiss on his lips.

He smiled down at her, stroking her silky hair away from her face then replied, "Good doesn't begin to describe it! I wake-up in bed with a gorgeously beautiful girl—who happens to be my girlfriend now—in my bed the morning after holding and kissing her all night…blissful is the word I would go with."

She grinned then nodded, "It is blissful…"

He caressed her face, "God I love seeing you smile—it's even better when you laugh."

"Thanks Lucas."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For being you." Her shimmering hazel eyes locked into his warm sparkling blue eyes, "For being a wonderful caring and funny guy. "

Lucas chuckled, "To be honest…this feels right but at the same time it's like we're both kinda bipolar. I'm so used to us arguing all the time…"

"I know right…I kind of have an idea… about the Peyton situation."

Lucas's looked at her expectantly.

"Well I think that you and Peyton should stay together for right now. And I will date Julian. Just so that nobody knows about you and me. Like a superficial girlfriend and boyfriend. That way our parents won't get pissed about us being together."

"Are you sure? What if we catch feelings for our superficial girlfriend/boyfriend?" he asked jealously, knowing that he wouldn't.

"I doubt that I would but if you do…I guess I will have to deal with that."

Lucas exhaled and shook his head, "That's an insane idea Brooke. But it's also kind of brilliant."

He then sighed after a long hesitation "Okay I will do it but the guidelines are: it's okay to kiss others but absolutely no sex. If we get tempted to go outside this then we should break up."

"Agreed." Both of their stomachs rumbled with hunger until the couple chuckled. "Wanna order a pizza?"

"Pizza sounds awesome right now." he said as they got out of bed.

After ordering the food they went downstairs hand in hand.

Brooke smiled, it was like now that they confessed how they really felt about each other they couldn't stop touching each other.

"We should be careful… our parents will be home soon—"

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Mom called yesterday. They won't be home until Tuesday. Apparently there's a huge storm there and they won't be able to fly back here until it passes."

"They're okay right?" she asked softly, concern marring her beautiful features.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah…they're okay. I told Mom that we're getting along and Mom thinks we should continue to do whatever it is we're doing to get along." he said with a humorous smirk.

"So we should keep having sex then?" Brooke asked half-jokingly.

Lucas laughed and nodded, "That's the same conclusion that I came up with."

The doorbell interrupted their next kiss.

"Damn…you should get that." Brooke said raspily, hating to part from him for a second.

Lucas pecked her lips anyway and went to answer the door. It was the delivery guy who came with their pizzas. He thanked him and paid for the three pizzas and sent the man on his way.

"Mm that smells so good!" she said as he set the pizza boxes on the table.

"I know right…I can't wait to eat."

Brooke looked into the pizza box and saw that he had ordered one of her favorite pizzas. "How'd you know that I like meat lovers?"

"Believe it or not I noticed everything about you."

Brooke took a slice then asked, "Really? Name a few…"

"Well you like meat lovers pizza, you blast Ne-yo and oldies for some reason, you love romantic comedy and action movies, your favorite actor is Brad Pitt. Your favorite scent is vanilla and strawberry…" he said with a cute smile before biting into his meaty pizza.

Brooke grinned, "Wow I'm impressed. I had no idea that you knew so many things about me…"

"Like I said… I paid attention to you."

Brooke nodded, then ate her pizza. "Well here's what I know…you like the ultimate pizza, you like Grunge and Rock music, you like horror, disaster and action movies, your favorite actor is Angelina Jolie and Mark Whalberg, your favorite cologne is Axe Harmony… and it smells so good on you… you love to brood and you love to read…"

"You're missing one thing…" he said looking into her eyes.

"What?"

Lucas smiled softly then said, "I love staring into your eyes… and I absolutely love kissing you."

Brooke smiled just as he was about to kiss her but her phone started ringing. "It might be my dad…" she whispered regretfully.

"Answer it."

Brooke accepted the call before looking at the screen. "Hello? Hi… Julian… I'm good. Yeah I've been thinking about you all day. Well to be honest I'm booked all week… I'll let you know when we can hang out. Mm hmm… okay bye."

"What did your faux boyfriend want?" he asked, stroking her bare thigh.

"He wanted what all boys want… a night with Brooke Davis."

"I want every night with Brooke Davis. I don't want Julia to have you."

Brooke laughed at his sour tone, "His name is not Julia it's Julian. And we literally just had this conversation. No sex with others remember?"

"Just so you know. C'mere…sit on brother's lap."

Brooke giggled and shook her head as she settled on his lap. "Brother huh?"

"Mm hmm…" he said as he smoothed his hand over her ass that was barely covered by her cheer skirt.

Brooke could feel his reaction and ground on him before getting up and sitting back in her seat, grabbing another slice of pizza. A naughty smirk gracing her face.


	7. Chapter Seven

After they finished eating Lucas noticed that she had made time to change into a pink dress that made her look sweet and innocent. He walked over to his insanely hot girlfriend and kissed her out of her panties—literally. She moaned as his hand found its way under her dress and the next moment she was on her back on the dining table with her legs wrapped around his hips, her ass near the edge.

"You are a slick one Lucas…" she said with an excited gasp.

"I'm not the only one here that's…slick." He grinned as he pushed inside her wet warmth, his hands holding onto her hips for leverage.

She rested her feet on the edge of the table while he slowly moved inside her. Brooke cried out softly as he stroked her clit, somehow already knowing just how to stroke her.

She moaned long and loud as he began moving inside her in expert prowess—strong and sturdy, driving her insane in the process. Brooke bit his shoulder, her legs clutched around his hips as he continued to ram deep in her pussy, his sac hitting her ass.

"Damn...Brooke—you're so fucking perfect!" he said through clenched teeth. "Do you have any idea how long I dreamed of being inside you?"

Brooke bit her lip when he did a particular move that had her insides clenching strongly, then replied breathily, "No..."

"For as long as I can remember..." he groaned, feeling her walls grasping his cock stronger and stronger. "Oh God...you feel so fucking tight..."

"Oh...Lucas!" ; she said as she clutched him closer, her nails biting into his back. He growled in response then lifted her legs onto his shoulders and began thrusting more harshly. f he intended to intimidate her—it had the opposite effect. Instead she relished every bit of his roughness, begged for more in fact. "Ooh God yes, please, more!!!"

He grunted then went even deeper, not tempering the driving force of his punishing thrusts. The harder he went, the wilder she became; biting, scratching, clawing...screaming. "Brooke—"

"Oh God I'm going to come..." she exclaimed, her hips gyrating faster and faster. "Lucas—ooooh Lucas...j-j-just keep going!!! Don't stop!!!"

He grunted harshly, pounding harder and harder, drawing closer to orgasm himself. "It's not like I can stop myself anyway..."

Brooke felt it building and building until finally—she was lost in a huge intense typhoon of bone-deep ecstasy. She screamed loudly, her body racked in shudders as it continued to wash over her in relentless waves. Even as she was having the biggest climax of her life—Lucas was still railing into her. Before she even knew what was happening, he had her standing on her feet, bent over the table and rammed his hard cock back into her still grasping sheath.

"Your pussy is so fucking good..." he grunted as he gripped her hips, plunging deeper and deeper, going faster and faster until finally—finally he felt a ball of heat race up and down his spine, his balls drawing up tight, signaling his release. He growled as he pulled out at the last minute, hard jets of hot cum racing through his cock and spurting strongly on her lower back. He groaned harshly over and over as he was overtaken by his violent orgasm.

"My God..." he gasped as he removed himself from her trembling form.

She turned her head, then blew her sweaty chocolate brown hair out of her face. "My God is right...Lucas... you are hands down the best I've ever had..."

He chuckled, making her back vibrate from the action. "That's good to know."

"Lucas I want you to know something..."

"What's that?"

She smirked, "As soon as you recover...we're doing this again."

Lucas laughed then said, "That would be in...oh a few seconds."

Sure enough his dick was resurrected and was now pressing demandingly into her back. She grinned then replied, "I see...give me the ride of my life again Lucas!"

They smirked at each other after switching positions again.

he had her legs dangling over his shoulders, his mouth over her slick sex, puffing out breaths over her tight clit, unwittingly teasing her. He then went in for the kill, at first kissing her lips reverently then nuzzling her, licking, sucking her lips into his mouth and groaning like he was in love with her pussy. He began tracing sexy words with his tongue to mix things up causing new intense sensations to rush through her until she was on the very edge of coming. While he was pleasuring her clit with his mouth, he placed his thick finger inside her sopping wet entrance in a come-hither motion, targeting her G-spot.

She screamed in pleasure, her body bucking to his mouth, her fingers pinching her aching nipples in abandon. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her, her eyes rolled back as his fingers and tongue conquered her with prowess, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Then she came with such extreme ferocity that she screamed the loudest she ever had.

"I take it you liked that..." he replied, still licking her juices from her.

"I loved it…" she gasped, reaching for him, "But now I want you inside me…deep inside me…"

Brooke was more than willing, spreading her legs until she did a full split in the air. Lucas held her ankles and submerged himself inside her slick pussy in one smooth thrust. She relished how he felt inside her, plunging vigorously and in powerful even strokes, stoking the flames within.

"Lucas…" she panted helplessly, her eyes shut, trying to absorb all the sensations he made her feel.

Lucas kissed her passionately as he thrust inside her, going deeper than she thought he could. She clung to him and moved with him, desperate for her next screaming orgasm. She gasped, digging her nails into his back, letting him know every move, every slight shift he made felt incredibly good… better… until she was close to the pleasure-painful point of insanity. She was moaning helplessly, so very close to that glimmering edge until she finally tensed, trembling as the mind-numbing pleasure exploded within her, ecstasy overwhelming her. Lucas gasped, feeling her hot tight walls contracting on his dick, massaging him until he spilled his seed inside her clutching heat.

They spent the whole day assailing each other in every room of the mansion until they finally passed out in his bedroom. Brooke was laying on top of him, sleeping peacefully while he held her securely also fast asleep.

Brooke woke up at the sound of the blaring sound of the alarm and smiled when she looked him still fast asleep.

"Lucas… it's time for school." she said gently.

Lucas grunted and squeezed her to him tighter. "Five more minutes…"

"I know you're tired but we have to get ready…" she whispered into his ear. "If you wake up now I'll give you a blowie later."

Miraculously Lucas was up and ready to take on the day. Thirty minutes later they were dressed and out the door. Brooke had decided to ride with him to school instead of going in her car. She placed her hand high on his hard thigh, dangerously close to his pelvis. And predictably he reacted strongly.

Brooke smiled knowingly as she eyed his very impressive erection, knowing the way to make it go down without them having to stop. A few minutes later Brooke was on her knees, sucking Lucas off as he tried to keep his eyes on the road and moaned aloud, "Brooke!!! Fuck!!!"

Her head continued to bob, taking his entire length into her mouth again and again, swallowing him easily. He bucked, accidently swerving the car—but then righted himself. The scare added something to the already amazing blow-job and before he knew it he exploded into her awaiting mouth with a shout of ecstasy. "Oh my God!!!" he yelled as the spasms continued on and on while she lapped up every single last drop of his orgasm.

Finally he stopped and she went to her seat, still licking her lips. "Does that take the edge off?"

He looked over at her dazedly, "You have no fucking idea."

"There's your blowie for the day…you'll probably get another one the next time we're alone." she said as she swiped a finger around her mouth, catching the remaining cum and licking it.

Lucas groaned helplessly,catching sight of her actions while they were at a stop light. "Damn it Brooke…"

Brooke grinned, her twin dimples showing proudly. "What?"

Lucas let out a stunned laugh, "Pretty Girl you've pretty much guaranteed that I'll be walking around with a fucking hard-on all day because this will definitely be on my mind later. And I'm going to think about how I can't wait to return the favor."

Brooke bit her lip, "And I can't wait to receive it…"

They arrived at Tree Hill High on time and Peyton was waiting for them. Lucas froze not sure how to proceed with their established plan in reality now that he was faced with it. Brooke squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled slightly, letting him know it was okay.

They got out of his truck and walked toward the blonde lanky beauty.

"Hey B. Davis! Hi Lucas…I missed you." she said with a bright smile.

Lucas scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I-I missed you too Peyton. How was your weekend?"

"Boring. My parents are too strict. They took my phone and my laptop."

Brooke lifted her eyebrows and said, "Bummer. Um I'm going to go inside. I'll talk to you later."

Lucas didn't want her to go—he wanted to walk the halls with her but she was already gone.

"So how was your weekend?" Peyton asked expectantly, her green eyes wide.

Thanks for the reviews I deeply appreciate them! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Btw I hate Pucas aka Leyton too so you guys won't see much of that. Definitely no smut about them or Brulian. So rest assured on that. There's more to come.


	8. Chapter Eight

"So how was your weekend?" Peyton asked expectantly, her green eyes wide. "Did you and Brooke get along?"

"Yeah we talked shit out and we're okay now. You were right she's pretty great."

Peyton grinned happily, "See? I knew that you guys could come together!"

We came together alright, he thought to himself with a smile. "Yeah we did. Listen about the other night…I hope I didn't rush things with you. I want us to go slow."

"O-oh well sure. I mean that's great I-I didn't want to go too fast either." she stammered, unable to get the lie past her lips correctly.

Lucas grinned, "Awesome! We should head to class before we're late."

The whole day went by in a blur. Just as he knew he would Lucas had been thinking about Brooke the whole time. He couldn't wait to get home and return the favor for the best blowjob he ever received.

He watched the clock anxiously tick by on the last period and finally the dismissal bell rang. He gathered his stuff and hurried out of class before Peyton could talk to him.

Brooke was waiting for him by his truck with a smile on her face. But the smile slowly died at the sight of Peyton following him. She forced it back in place.

"Hey guys…" Brooke greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Brooke how was class?"

Brooke shrugged and grinned, "Oh the usual—boring. What about you two?"

"Well the same I guess." Peyton said with an awkward smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Later Lucas." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Later Peyton." he replied, watching her walking to her car.

Brooke exhaled, "So you ready to go home now?"

"You're just anxious about what I'm gonna do to you when we get there." he teased as they both got in his truck.

Brooke looked at him and sent him a flirty smirk, "I'm not denying it. Besides I'm not the only one that's anxious."

Lucas chuckled, "I'm not denying that. I can't wait to taste you."

Brooke leaned over and began whispering near his ear and allowed her lips to gently touch his ear. "Then hurry up and get us home Broody."

Twenty minutes flat they were on their porch fumbling to get inside. As soon as they entered the mansion they saw their parents luggage by the door.

"Shit." they both said softly in unison, knowing that there wouldn't be anymore fooling around anytime soon.

They made their way to the kitchen for an afternoon snack as they usually did and was instantly traumatized. There on the countertop were their parents mid-coition, in the doggystyle position.

"Damn it Mom!" Lucas shouted, unable to think of anything else to say, his eyes screwed tightly to force the image out.

"Eww Dad!!!" Brooke squealed, unable to process what she had just witnessed. The step siblings ran out of the room a few seconds later, wanting to get far away from the scenery.

"It's only natural kids!" Karen shouted behind them while chortling at their retreating forms.

"Old people sex is not natural!" Brooke shouted back before going outside. She shuddered in pure disgust. "I'm never eating in there again! That was horrifying!"

"My mother's naked ass is permanently burned in my retinas. I can't unsee it!" He said thoroughly disgusted then retched.

"At least you didn't see your dad's saggy hairy balls—" Brooke said with utter disgust.

It was Lucas's turn to shudder, "Brooke please don't remind me—I saw that too!"

"Wanna go to the River Court? Clear our minds…" Brooke suggests, feeling desperate to replace those foul images in her head.

"Yeah let's go I think I still have my basketball in my truck." he said as he dug his keys out of his pocket.

"This morning started out so good and now…it's indescribably bad!" Brooke whined as soon as she got in the truck.

Lucas sighed and smiled wistfully, "Yeah it was really great. But cheer up Cheery…we are alone now and I am willing to do anything to get that shit out of my head."

"Anything?"

After making a pitstop at Walmart to get a few essentials Lucas ended up driving to a field outside of town. It was a spot that his Uncle Keith used to take him to play football, where they would make campfires and experience nature.

"Where are we?" Brooke asked after hopping out of his truck.

Lucas shut his door and walked over to Brooke and brought her into his arms. "Well this is a good place for you and I to spend quality time together. No one comes here except for me and my Uncle Keith…and he hasn't been here in years."

"What made you think of this place?" she asked with a soft smile.

Lucas shrugged, "To be honest… I come here when I want to be truly alone and the River Court isn't the best place for that sometimes."

"And you wanted to be alone with me." Brooke said with a crooked smile, showing off her adorable dimples.

"Of course…" he then kissed her lips and sighed, "I can't exactly get rid of you."

"Don't worry…" she said with a playful smirk. "...you'll get used to it."

Lucas chuckled, "You're something else you know that?"

"That's what everyone's been trying to tell you for months now and you're just now getting it?" she teased as they unloaded a couple bags.

"Shut up Brooke." he laughed, then kisses her lengthily. "Mmm you always taste so good…which reminds me where's that blanket we just bought?"

"Yeah…it's right here." she said handing him the plush navy blue blanket. Lucas took it from her and laid it down behind the truck. "Um what if there are bears or crazy raccoons or something?"

Seeing that she was seriously scared he said slowly, "Okay…for one there's no bears but if you're uncomfortable like this then… " He took the blanket and laid it out on the rear of his truck. "We can lay up here…better?"

Brooke nodded, her chocolate curls bouncing with the small movement. "Mm hmm much better."

"Good…" he said after helping her up. He then hopped up there with her and they both laid back. At first they just laid there silent, enjoying each other's company, watching the sky darken. "Brooke… I need you to be honest with me…"

She turned her attention to him, "About?"

"Were you ever going to let me know how you felt… down the line? Because I wasn't sure if I could continue with denying my feelings for you for long."

Brooke smiled at him, "Honestly…I don't know…I'd like to think that I would eventually be brave enough to admit everything to you but…on another hand I could have just kept my mouth shut and suffered in silence."

"And allow me to get closer to Peyton." he concluded, disturbed that she would even do such a thing. "Brooke…she may have been what I thought I wanted but after kissing her and kissing you… it's a world of difference. Believe me. There's no place I'd rather be than in your arms."

Brooke looked into his eyes and was falling even deeper. "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course…I'm a hundred percent into you Brooke Davis." he said as he cupped her face in his large hands.

Her heart fluttered at his sweet words, "Okay what about on an island with triplets that wants to fuck until you're rescued?"

Lucas hid a smile then asked, "Describe the triplets?" he let out a choked laugh as soon as she nudged him. "Hey I'm just kidding!"

"Mm hmm." she then started laughing uncontrollably as he tickled her sides, making her squirm. "St-stop!"

He halted his assault then smiled down at her, "I meant what I said. There isn't a place I'd rather be than here with you."

Brooke sat up a little and kissed him lovingly. "I'm so into you Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled softly and kissed her again. She kissed him back hungrily, tasting him fully, intoxicated by his taste as her tongue pushed its way inside his mouth. To say she was addicted would be a major understatement.

Lucas groaned and returned the passionate kiss with his own. His desire clouded his senses as she eagerly kissed him, losing himself in her, in the moment, holding her closer.

There was an urgent need, the ravenous desire taking over his blood, racing, pulsating through his veins. Her enthusiasm alone turned him on more than any caress or kiss ever could. She tugged the roots of his hair roughly, kissing him harder at the same time. He grew harder when he felt her hands travel down his neck, shoulders, back, chest and down his arms–it was almost like she couldn't get enough of him which drove him wilder. He didn't want to stop as he explored her sweet mouth.

Brooke gave herself over to her desire, over to the erotically invigorating kiss, caught in an avalanche of undeniable lust. Her hands raked over his muscled chest, scratching him along the way. She wanted more. Needed more was more like it. Her need growing with each stroke of his tongue of his agile tongue, she was reaching the point of desperation when he kissed and bit along her neck. She gasped sharply; the sensations were racing through her, overwhelming her. So she moved away from him, her eyes holding his in the orange glow of the sunset, her chest rising and falling. He was breathing equally hard.

"We should go…" she said in a last ditch effort.

"But we won't–not until I fuck you senseless."

Brooke licked her lips in anticipation. "Are you sure you can do that?"

He didn't say another word. Before she knew it he had her naked and pinned beneath him on the soft blanket, her legs spread while he lay on top of her. She didn't even realize he had removed his pants until he gently but firmly thrust into her. She whimpered as he penetrated her, savoring how he felt inside her, so good, so full, so wonderful, and so gloriously potent.

Lucas filled her to the hilt, her tight moist walls contracting against his hard cock. He didn't know why but he wanted to go slow, he wanted to savor her. It felt like it had been weeks since he'd been like this, buried deep within her pussy and dammit he wanted to make it last. So he gently, slowly moved inside her. She moaned softly as she rocked with him in the perfect rhythm. Slowly the pace quickened, the sensations grew intense as he buried himself inside her body.


	9. Chapter Nine

Brooke relished the feel of his hardness plunging within her, could hardly believe how much she was feeling. All of it was too much. He then murmured a few dirty words in her ear making her more excited. Then he reached between them and stroked her clit, touching her with great expertise, accessing a slew of new sensations. A wave of ecstasy bombarded her while he moved inside her in powerful strokes, his hand toying with her, making it hard for her to breathe.

How is this man doing this to me?! Oh God!!! She inwardly screamed, her body reaching another peak in an earth-shattering climax.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned before Brooke took his mouth in a fierce kiss.

He had forgotten that they were supposed to be keeping quiet but damn he couldn't help it. He gasped feeling her pussy grip him tightly then release, over and over again, milking his response from him. Then he tossed back his head and growled out his satisfaction as he came. Pleasure and relief overwhelming him, as he released himself inside her clenching heat.

He slumped over her, soaked in sweat and both glowing with sexual satisfaction. It was awhile before either could move let alone speak. The only sounds they heard were their labored breathing and pounding heartbeats and the song of the crickets. Brooke felt strung out, exhausted but very, very satisfied.

"That was amazing." She said sitting up, then she looked down at him and added, "But we should get going."

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay out here and chill? Because there's no way that I can look at Mom and Ted the same way ever again!" Lucas whined, watching her redress.

Brooke exhaled, "Baby I don't want to go back to that unholy place either but they are our parents. And as gross as that was we have to go back. Besides we fucked on the dining room table which is essentially the same thing."

"Good memories…" he said with a grin.

Brooke grasped his chin and kissed him soundly, "Instead of thinking of that horrible event—just think of us fucking on the table and eventually on the counter to erase the ungodliness that was committed on it."

"You think it'll be that easy?" he asked with a small smile.

"No… but at least it's worth a shot." she then tossed him his clothes, "Now get dressed before I get tempted to jump your bones."

Lucas brought her down and kissed her again. "Alright but when we get back—avoid eye contact."

"Oh definitely…"

The minute they got back they wished they hadn't. This time they found the couple doing missionary on the couch in the living room.

"Really? There's a bedroom upstairs with your names on it! It's not that hard to walk to it!" Lucas shouted, closing his eyes immediately.

"What can I say?! Your dad's hot Brooke!" Karen laughed jokingly.

"Please don't!" Brooke snapped as she and Lucas hurried upstairs. Brooke's room was closest so they went directly into it without much thought. "God I wish I can unsee that!"

"Now do you wish that we stayed where we were?" Lucas said as he laid out on her bed.

Brooke smirked, "You and I both know that I don't do nature that well. But then again it would have spared us of that sight!"

Lucas laughed and had to agree with her. As soon as he quieted down they heard their parents moaning.

"Ugh… I know they're newlyweds but come on!" Brooke said with a shudder. "There's no way I'm listening to their sex soundtrack!"

Brooke turned on her CD player and started playing the mixed CD she still had in there and put on her favorite 80's song.

Lucas started laughing again, "What the hell is this?"

"Don't You by Simple Minds… from the Breakfast Club." she stated as she started dancing.

Lucas raked a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing again as he watched her dance to the song. Her dancing was so bad and silly that it was adorable. He couldn't resist and started dancing with her. He danced badly with her and they both were having fun. Soon they forgot about what their parents were up to and instead were making out in the middle of the room.

That was until their stomachs rumbled.

"Rock paper scissors for whoever goes down there to ask about dinner!" Lucas said, already prepared for the game.

Brooke gave him a challenging look and said, "You're on."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They both cried, doing the hand motions. Lucas made a fist while Brooke had her palm flat.

"HA Paper covers Rock! So you have to suck it up and go down there!" Brooke said with a cute giddiness.

"No again!" Lucas said, not ready to go down there.

Brooke skipped to the door and gestured for him to accept his fate. "Go on Boyfriend…"

Lucas smiled and shook his head, "You just had to call me that. Alright fine…pray that I don't see anything else inappropriate."

Brooke looked at him and solemnly nodded, "I will. Good luck Broody."

Lucas walked down the stairs and closed his eyes while gripping the rail and shouted, "Are you decent?"

"Yes Lucas we're decent now." Ted said, trying hard not to snicker. "Come on down son."

Lucas shook his head and kept his eyes closed, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Meatloaf mashed potatoes and vegetables with dinner rolls." Karen said from the kitchen. "It's ready by the way."

"O-okay… I'll go get Brooke and tell her it's ready." he then rushed back upstairs.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Lucas kept looking at his food and nothing else, afraid that he'd get flashbacks of seeing them together either on the counter or the couch. So he did what he could to distract himself. He toyed with Brooke.

Brooke stiffened a little as Lucas placed his hand on her upper thigh, his mere touch sending chills down her spine. She gulped and tried to act normal, unaffected by his touch but that was before he dove under her skirt and rubbed her pussy through her panties. She tried not to make a sound lest their parents found out and they'd both be in major shit. He stroked her and pulled the fabric to the side and thrust a finger inside her. She wanted to scream, inwardly she was screaming, her body hot with lust. Extremely lucky for her their parents were completely unaware of what was going on underneath the table cloth.

Brooke wasn't aware of anything other than what Lucas was doing to her. He had somehow ripped her panties and was now delving three fingers inside her heated center, going deeper and deeper, finding her G-spot immediately. Without realizing it she closed her eyes and moved her pelvis against his thrusting fingers, the sensations building and building until she was overflowed with ecstasy. Her orgasm poured out of her and onto his thick wonderful fingers, the back of her skirt and the chair.

"Brooke? Are you ok?" Ted asked, noting her flushed face.

Shaking she turned her head to her father. Her eyes went wide with mortification and she nodded, "The food is really really good."

Two could play at that game. She then smirked and carefully withdrew him from his pants. She felt triumphant when she heard him choke a little, knowing that she caught him off guard.

His fist balled tight, his fork clattering onto the plate as his hips thrusting in time with her stroking hand. He shuddered, already feeling very close to the edge—after making her come—he was almost delirious with pleasure as her grip slowly tightened and the motion going a bit faster.

"Lucas are you OK?" Karen asked with concern.

Lucas nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He looked over to Brooke who was eating peacefully now, with an nonchalant expression on her face as she stroked him with great expertise.

He picked up his fork and stuck a piece of meat on it and brought it up to his mouth. Just as he ate it he let out a low moan then nodded to his mom to disguise the pleasurable sound with approval of her excellent cooking.

Brooke kept stroking his cock, swiping her thumb over his over sensitive tip, spreading the moisture around. She then gently squeezed the base and middle of his penis in a pulsing motion, and then lightly pinch the skin on the underside of his shaft.

Lucas kept a poker face the entire time. He peaked at their parents and praised God that they were more absorbed in eachother than what was really happening right that second.

Before he could even blink he was coming. Hard. He held in his pleasure as he came in Brooke's expectant hand. Lucas's climax was drawn out, the continual pleasure almost too much to bear as she kept on stroking, milking every last drop of him. She then wondrously tucked him back inside his pants and continued eating as if nothing happened.

He slumped back totally amazed that she had the balls to do that.

Brooke discretely wiped her hands clean and offered to do the dishes.

"Wow angel that's a first! But sure!" her dad said as he helped Karen out of her chair.

"But I can't allow her to do all of this by herself!" Karen said guiltily.

Ted smiled down at his wife and pointed out, "Honey don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Let's go to bed."

"Fine. Lucas help her please."

"Sure thing Mom. Goodnight!" he said hoarsely as he watched Brooke lick the hand that had just got him off.

"Good night Lucas, good night Brooke!" they called as they went upstairs to their bedroom.

Lucas waited a while until he heard their door shut and strolled toward her and their mouths met in a desperate hungry kiss. "My Uncle was right… you are trouble Brooke Davis!" he rasped as soon as they parted.

"You started it! He should've been talking about you!" she said playfully as she poked him in his chest. "And thanks to you I now have to buy some new panties!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it." he purred seductively.

Brooke grinned, "I'm not. Since you ruined them—you buy them. Now washing or drying?"

"Wait what was that first thing?"

"You heard right. I'm a size 6 and my favorite color is—"

Lucas chuckled and shook his head, "Red…I'll do it if you model them for me in the store."

"You're on." she said sexily then turned and began washing her hands before washing the dishes.

"I guess I'm on drying duty." he said as he picked up a freshly washed dish.


	10. Chapter Ten

It's been a few weeks since they've got together and school's out for Spring break and every one of their group had decided that they should go to the beach. Brooke had successfully integrated Julian into their clique while Lucas and Peyton took things excruciatingly slow.

The girls got dressed in bikini's of all shapes and colors that fired their men imaginations. They walked on the grey sands of the beach, admiring the scenery of the dark blue waters against the grungy sand. But the most amazing sight to Nathan was Haley. She was radiant in a beautiful pink and gold bikini that left little to the imagination, her hair down flowing over her shoulders—her skin a nice golden glow.

"You look amazing Haley." He whispered, hugging her close to him.

She smiled then asked, "Opposed to every other day?"

"You look amazing everyday but especially today."

"She's not the only one looking beautiful." Lucas said while looking at his public girlfriend, and it was true Peyton looked amazing in a black bikini. But his eyes weren't exclusively on her.

She smiled brightly, his praise pleasing her immensely. "Really?"

"Let's go in the water already…" Alex exclaimed.

Brooke chimed in saying, "Um this bikini is to be seen not to get wet!"

She wore a very skimpy red bikini that heated Lucas and Julian's blood. "Honey you don't need to get wet in that…it's doing its job just fine." Julian murmured.

She laughed when Lucas lifted her in his arms and swung her until she was a little dizzy. "Stop it Lucas!!!" she squealed. When he settled her on her feet she sighed, somewhat pretending that she was unsteady on her feet but really she was seriously enjoying the way he held her in his arms.

"I'm glad we did this…" Clay said, rubbing sunscreen lotion on Quinn's back.

"Yeah me too…I don't think I ever want to go back." Quinn sighed, in total contentment.

Everyone silently agreed, but the silence didn't last long when Lucas threw Brooke in—ruining her intricate bikini—which promptly fell off revealing her nude form. Julian looked at her slack-jawed in obvious shock, Nathan turned immediately away, while Clay grinned like a fool—prompting Quinn to slap him in the head, Chase turned beet red and promptly looked at Alex who was also turning away from the scene.

"OH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Brooke shouted, and then retaliated by pulling his swimming shorts down revealing his very endowed lower half.

"BROOKE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted immediately pulling his shorts up.

She gave him an evil look, wrapping herself in the towel, "Serves you right!"

"Is it just me or is there more nudity in this beach visit than the other times?" Haley said, squeezing her eyes tightly. The image of Lucas's cock would not go away. Nor would Brooke's nude body. "Does everybody else wanna leave?"

Everyone agreed heartily, already on their way to their own vehicles. "No one should see their brother's testicles." Nathan said while shuddering in disgust.

"Sorry Nathan but your brother started it!" Brooke stated as she got into Julian's BMW.

"And you certainly finished it didn't you Tigger?" Haley said with a shocked laugh.

Brooke smiled cockily, "You bet your ass Tutor girl!"

A few hours later after everyone met at the River Court. Nathan and Clay went one on one while every else watched them except Julian and Peyton who were busy watching jealously from the sidelines as Brooke and Lucas goofed around with each other near the River Court.

"Sometimes I prefer that they hated each other. Is that bad?" Peyton asked Julian as she watched Lucas tackle a laughing Brooke into the grass.

Julian took out a can of soda and cracked it open. "Nope. I mean the night Brooke and I met… it was awesome. And when she called and I asked her out it was even better or so I thought. Lately she's been I don't know…"

"…distant? Yeah the same with me and Lucas." she then turned to him and confessed, "I mean we had a great start…we had this incredibly hot kiss at your sister's party and ever since then we've been at a stand still. It's frustrating but I don't want to rush him you know?"

Julian nodded, "I know. We're taking things slow too. So slowly it's at a snail's pace. But she's worth it. So I take it and the constant hard-on's she gives me."

Peyton sighed, "Lucas has this incredible ability to turn me on without trying. It's been three weeks since we've been together and nothing. I'm tempted to seduce him."

"Why don't you?" he asked with confusion.

Peyton looked at him, considering his words. "You think?"

"You're his girlfriend. Why not?"

Before she could answer Lucas and Brooks walked up. Lucas kissed Peyton soundly on her mouth before sitting beside her while Brooke cuddled with Julian a happy smile on her face.

"Aw look at the happy couples!" Skills said with a smile, "What up B?"

"Nothing hot stuff!" Brooke said with a flirty wink. "What's up with you?"

Lucas watched the innocent exchange and still wanted to knock him—one of his best friends—out cold for even touching Brooke. He smiled forcefully, "What up Skills?"

"What up Luke?!" Skills said happily as he shook his hand in a complicated manner. "Long time no see! Ever since your mom's got married we barely see you around here!"

"I've been busy…" he said vaguely.

Skills nodded, "You got any snow bunnies that I can get down with?"

"Snow bunnies?" Peyton asked with a little laugh, "Is that code for coke whores?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend's cluelessness. "Peyt no… it's code for white girls with big asses. Apparently that's a good thing now."

Skills chuckled, "Close. Snow bunny is a white girl with bangin curves like a sista. So y'all got any takers for me?"

"Actually I do know of someone that fits both the description of yours and Peyton's definition of snow bunny… Her name is Rachel Gattina. But you got to steal her. I heard she's taken." Brooke said with a teasing smile.

Lucas and Julian laughed, knowing that Brooke had hated that girl.

"Hey they don't call me Mr. Steal your girl, for nothing. Hey Luke wanna shoot with me? We can go against Clay and Nate." he asked as he dribbled the basketball skillfully.

"Sure…be back babe." he said as he kissed Peyton on the cheek.

Brooke hid her jealousy easily and hugged Julian, reminding herself that she will have Lucas to herself in a few hours. Every time she watched them together made her stomach churn with anger and anxiety, the envy eating at her. But it made her feel slightly better to know that Lucas felt the same way she had while watching her and Julian cuddle and kiss.

Lucas told her on a nightly basis that his heart was with her and her only. That his and Peyton's kisses meant absolutely nothing to him. And she had to comfort him as well whenever she had gone out with Julian or kissed him.

Brooke cheered for Skills while Peyton cheered for Lucas. Haley and Quinn decided to cheer for their men as well until it was a friendly cheer-off.

Lucas and Skills had defeated Nathan and Clay scoring twenty points to Fifteen.

"Hey Brooke I was wondering if I can spend the night with you guys?" Peyton asked her as they were preparing to leave.

"Um…it's really not a good time to. Karen and my dad are fucking like crazy all over the house and you just never know what you will walk in on."

It was a valid reason. Lucas and her had been scarred a many times over the last couple of weeks.

Peyton frowned, "Ew okay…but as soon as they stop will you consider it?"

"Of course bestie." Brooke said with a smile. "Julian! I'm riding with Lucas!"

Julian walked up to her and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. "I'll see you later on in your dreams."

Brooke giggled and kissed him again before getting into Lucas's truck.

"That gets harder and harder to watch." Lucas said as he pulled off.

"It's not exactly easy to watch you and Peyton make out either." She pointed out, "She asked if she could stay the night…usually I wouldn't mind but there was something in her eyes that told me she was going to try something with you. So I basically told her our parents were sex fiends—which is disturbingly very true."

"Don't remind me. By the way call them and tell them we're on our way home. I don't need any surprises."

"Why would I do that when I've been dying to have you to myself all day!" she said with a smirk. "Can you take us to our spot?"

Lucas was about to answer when her phone rang.

"Hello? Hi mom…really when? For how long? Oh. Okay I'll tell him…" she then hung up and looked at him. "Karen said for us to go home and pack for a week and meet them at the Marriott in Charlotte. She already booked us a room…double bed of course."

"Of course…" he chuckled and held her hand as he rerouted towards their house. "As long as we share a room I don't care."

After packing and a three hour and thirty three minute drive they made it to the hotel, both exhausted. Lucas drove up and a person took his truck away and gives him a ticket to retrieve it later for a fee and a tip. Karen was there waiting to hand them their key. She hugged them both and smiled.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, eyeing her step mother.

"It's our vacation. Come on I'll show you to your room. The bellhop will take care of your luggage…" As she said this a bellhop so happened to be beside them, taking both of their bags.

Lucas grinned as they loaded into the elevator. Even though he was dying to hold Brooke's hand he was very happy. He didn't have to pretend to be into Peyton for this short time and he didn't have to watch Brooke with Julian.

They made it to their room a short time later and they loved their room, the view of the city. It was amazing.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Carowinds…so go to bed early!" Karen said with a kind smile, "Night kids!" she said before closing the door behind her.

Brooke was so excited that she jumped on her bed and squealed. Lucas chuckled at her and said as he stood in front of her, "You better get down before you break something!"

Brooke hopped into his arms and he caught her effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his hips. "I'm just happy!"

"I know I am too." he said looking into her bright hazel eyes. "I have you all to myself now."

"Yes you do…" she said as she stroked his soft yet spiky blonde hair.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Brooke kissed him slowly and thoroughly as he carefully laid them on their sides on her bed. The heat flowed through her as she kissed him passionately, her hands caressing his heated skin once she stripped him out of his shirt. He groaned and took over, pushing her on her back. She blushed, looking up at her lover.

"Tonight, I will make-love to you." he told her as he looked at her with a tenderness that it took her breath away.

She smiled tremulously then kissed him again, curling her arms around his neck, proving to him just how much she wanted him. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth and kissed him more fiercely. Brooke could never get over how much of a wonderful kisser Lucas was, exploring her mouth with abandon in a way that curled her toes up. When they parted it wasn't for long, their lips met and it was like a flowing spring of desire rushing through, involving their hands. It was like she was ravenous for his taste, the feel of his muscled body against hers made her blood skyrocket to high boil. Lust filled her and she couldn't stop now even if she wanted to. She needed Lucas to the point that she could barely contain herself, kissing him passionately, tasting him fully as her tongue pushed further inside of his mouth.

She gasped when he pulled down her sleeveless burgundy dress, exposing her breasts to the chill of the air-conditioned room until his wandering mouth found the peak of her breast. He suckled her deeply inside his mouth, relishing the texture of her. She brought him closer to her and arched her back. He pulled the garment away and took the other in his mouth, nipping and suckling it, while his hand was busy toying with the slick nub.

"Lucas..." she gasped, the sensations were too much.

"Hmm?" Her nipple still in his mouth.

"Hurry..." she whispered, her eyes closed. And he did, making-love to her gently, showing just how much he loved her in every caress, every stroke of his body until they crested over together in the most earthshaking climax they experienced together.

Afterward she smiled and laid her head on Lucas's silky yet rippled abdomen, absolutely sated. She knew she could never have this easy feeling with anyone, nor could never feel this complete with anyone else. Lucas was the guy for her. She knew it to her core.

"This precious time we have together is a heartbeat, a breath, a sigh, yet it encompasses all of eternity." Lucas said thoughtlessly as he stroked her hair tenderly behind her ear. "Brooke you mean everything to me…I love you."

"I love you too Lucas…so much it scares me." she said as tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Why would it scare you?"

"Because I saw what my mom did to my dad… they used to be in love once…" she explained, the tears leaking onto his skin.

Lucas wiped her tears and said gently, "You and me—we're forever Brooke. You do believe that right?"

"I want to. So bad." she said softly.

"Look at me," When she did as he asked he continued, "We're a team. Okay. Brooke I love you. I love to watch you sleep and listen to your heartbeat… I love to hear my name on your lips… I love to hear your laugh… I love looking into your eyes. I love to kiss on your lips."

Brooke cried softly, falling madly in love with him because of everything he made her feel tonight and the weeks, months, years leading up to it. "Damn you Lucas Scott! Damn you for making me fall in love with you!"

Lucas chuckled knowing that she was only scared and held her close to him, his heart threatening to explode with all the feelings that he had for the girl beside him. It was scary letting someone have this much control of your heart but he trusted Brooke with it. And he knew that she trusted him with hers. Somewhat. And that was enough for now.

Lucas was the first to get up the next morning at the sound of his phone going off, multiple messages that he found were from none other than Peyton. He signed and knew that he couldn't do this anymore. So he messaged her breaking things off. He sighed feeling a million times better than he had since he started the farce relationship.

He kissed Brooke's soft cheek before leaving the room to go to the restaurant downstairs.

Brooke narrowed her eyes as she rose from the messy bed and briefly wondered where Lucas ran off to. Before she could even look her smartphone rang.

"Hello?"

"He-he b-broke up with me!" Peyton sobbed through the phone.

Brooke was stunned but she had to shake herself out of it. "When?"

"This morning! He broke up with me over a _text_! He couldn't even face me or call me! _A text Brooke_?!" she said in anger.

Brooke didn't know how to react, though she knew that she needed more information. "What happened? Do you know why he decided to end things?"

" _I don't know! I don't know!_ One minute we're great and the next… he's breaking up with me over a _text_!"

Brooke really felt guilty. Call her crazy but she hated that Peyton was hurting like this and knowing that she was the reason for it. _Damn you Lucas!_ She thought as she listened to Peyton blabber.

"Send me the text if you still have it?"

Peyton was quiet but then an incoming message from her was received. Brooke read the words and winced. He did not mince any words at all.

This Had Never Crossed My Mind...

Peyton,

You Know, Up Until Recently, The Thought Of Writing A Letter Like This Had Never Crossed My Mind, And I Can't Tell You What's Happened Over Night, But I Totally Lost All Interest In You.

Unfortunately, I Don't Feel Happy By Your Side Anymore, I Don't Have Those Great Feelings When You Touch Me, I Don't Miss You Like I Used To, And, What's More, I Feel Like Being On My Own Because; For Now Good Reason, You've Become Indifferent To Me, Although You Haven't Done Anything To Hurt Me.

Don't Ask Me To Explain Myself Because As I Said, There's No Explanation And It All Happened So Fast. Don't Try To Talk Me Into Changing My Mind, I Know Myself Too Well To Know That Once I Reach This Stage There's No Way Back.

I Hope You Understand That I've Loved You Once, But Now, I Don't Love You Enough To Share You My Most Intimate Moments With You.

Lucas

Brooke was stunned. Flat out. " _Wow_ …you know what I think?"

Peyton sniffles. "What?"

"You're better off without him." she said honestly.

Thirty minutes of calming Peyton down, and a quick shower later Brooke entered the elevator, completely pissed off. Dressed in a sparkly red tunic top and black fishnet leggings in black-suede eight inch heel boots, Brooke looked confident and sexy and she knew it. All eyes seemed to be on her. Even a couple of old guys. She shuddered at the thought then walked out of the elevator.

Lucas sat in the corner of the restaurant downstairs, looking very hot in his black T-shirt and dark-blue denim jeans. She approached him, still more than a little mad at him. He smiled, one of those wide breathtakingly beautiful smiles that she loved so much—and it almost made her forgive him—almost. She sat down next to him in the booth.

The smile then melted from his face, which made her want to cry at the loss. "Are you mad at me?"

"You gathered that did you?" she huffed, turning her back on him.

He sighed and tried to joke, "You can't be too mad at me—otherwise you wouldn't be here."

She narrowed her eyes, "Guess again— _Romeo_."

"Brooke," he said, making a grab for her, but she dodged it very neatly. "C'mon—don't be like that…"

"Be like _what_? Like a girl that had to console an _inconsolable_ Peyton who coincidentally gotten broken up with via _text_ from a Lucas Scott!"

He winced, "Oh _that_ …"

"Yes _that_! What the hell were you thinking Lucas?!"

"That I love— _tacos_!" Lucas said suddenly as Karen and Ted walked up

Brooke looked confused until their parents stood beside her. "You guys ready for the day?"

After spending the entire day having fun with their parents they spent time in the Great room with their parents. After a while Karen and Ted smiled and hugged their children.

"I don't know about you two but we're exhausted. We will see you both tomorrow. Brooke?"

Brooke looked up and asked, "Yes?"

Karen looked at her step daughter and asked, "Do you want to talk about it? You've been sulking all day."

Brooke shook her head, avoiding Lucas's pleading eyes as she did so. "No I'm just worried about Peyton."

"How about this… you and me have a spa day together while the boys do their own thing huh?"

Brooke smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice."

They bid goodnight to their parents and were now all alone. "Brooke… _please_ talk to me!"

"I have _nothing_ to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you!" Lucas sighed, and then painstakingly replied, "I broke up with her because I _know_ that I can't pretend to like her much less love her when I love you Brooke! And you can't ask me to just because you want to spare her feelings."

She blushed then brushed her hand against his package under the table. He knew that sign quite well, it was the surprisingly intense I-want-you-now sign. Lucas was shocked at the turn of events then got over it and looked at her hungrily, his cock shooting harder at the contact. She looked at him with hungry eyes and he knew he had to get her to their room. Now.

"Let's get out of here."

She smiled, "Thought you would never ask."

He grinned, then took her hand and led her toward the elevators in record time. When they made it in another couple tried to enter but Lucas pushed them out then replied, "I'm sorry you'll have to catch another one." He then pushed the close button.

"Hey we were abou—" the guy complained until the door shut in his face.

Brooke laughed, shaking her head. "Why'd you do that?"

"I've been waiting to have you all day…I don't think I can wait any longer." He said grasping her desperately while pressing a certain button making the elevator halt. All the blood in his body went straight to his aching cock.

Her eyes widened, "Here?"

He nodded, "Yeah here."

The look in his eyes took her breath away, "Are you sure?"

He smirked then pushed her into the wall and kissed her deeply, and so very hot that she was instantly wet. When he parted from her he licked her lips, unable to stop tasting her, "How about some ridiculous fun?"

"How ridiculous?" she gasped.

He didn't say another word just kissed her until she was mindless.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"I've been waiting to have you all day…I don't think I can wait any longer." He said grasping her desperately while pressing a certain button making the elevator halt. All the blood in his body went straight to his aching cock.

Her eyes widened, "Here?"

He nodded, "Yeah here."

The look in his eyes took her breath away, "Are you sure?"

He smirked then pushed her into the wall and kissed her deeply, and so very hot that she was instantly wet. When he parted from her he licked her lips, unable to stop tasting her, "How about some ridiculous fun?"

"How ridiculous?" she gasped.

He didn't say another word just kissed her until she was mindless. She wasn't even sure when she had shed her leggings or when he had lifted her on his shoulders, her legs had wrapped around his neck as he licked, sucked, nibbled on her pussy single-mindedly until she was boneless. He let her slide down until her legs were around his hips. She kissed him fervently, tasting her essence on his tongue and loving it. She had to have him right then and there. As if reading her mind he reached between their bodies and began thrusting his incredible fingers inside her. She cried out then, his fingers bringing on another intense orgasm that blindsided her. She bit his shoulder as the waves crashed over her, shudders wracking her body.

"Holy shit!" she screamed, still grinding on his hand, the sensations seeming to last forever. She looked him in the eye the growled, "I need you now, Lucas…NOW!!!"

That tone in her voice turned him on more than anything he ever heard before, which had him unzipping his jeans. He licked her pounding pulse then thrust up inside the most incredible place he ever had the pleasure to be in. He would love to go slow but they didn't have the luxury to do anything but fuck. She kissed him again, their tongues tasting and devouring each other. His face extended toward her, he couldn't get enough of her…their tongues fused hotly, wildly, wickedly as their bodies sought release, Lucas fucking her fiercely, making her feel as if she were being consumed by fire as she came the hardest she ever had with anyone—so hard, that in the throes of it she bit hard on his lower lip as she exploded, consumed by the ecstasy of it.

Groaning harshly in pleasure and pain he erupted immediately after she had, the pleasure so intense that he hadn't really felt how bad she had bitten his lip—only knowing that the blood in their kiss made it insanely hot. Unable to support them both they melted to the floor still locked together. They sighed in unison, soaking in the afterglow.

"That was the quickest I ever came…" she said moaning, still feeling the effects of their passionate interlude.

"Me too…That was fantastic!" he said with a groan also feeling the aftershocks.

So sublimely happy in that moment that was until they felt the elevator move. Her eyes widened then rushed to get away from him, trying to pull up her leggings. But the doors slid open to none other than Tim and Bevin who was smiling like a cat that ate the canary.

"If you breathe a word of this to anyone I will kill you Tim!" Lucas said with meaning.

"Not a word bro!" Tim said with a wicked smile as he watched them finish dressing.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Brooke asked as soon as she was fully dressed and out of the elevator.

"Hey you don't ask me questions and I won't tell a soul I caught you two committing incest." Bevin said with a dingy smile.

Brooke and Lucas had a blank look on their faces, they could not even believe she said that.

"Bevin baby they're not really siblings. They're only siblings through marriage… So it's wrong but it's not that wrong. Feel me?"

Bevin bit her lip, "I felt you a few minutes ago!"

"Bevin don't you have a boyfriend?" Brooke asked, knowing that she did the last time she checked.

"Actually that's why we're here and not in Tree Hill. We was just going to check out."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Bevin if you tell anyone about what you saw I will kick you off the squad! Understood?"

Bevin saw Queen Brooke slide into place and was suitably afraid. She nodded her understanding and walked away from the couple.

"Oh my God…do you think that they will blab?" Brooke said as soon as they got into their room.

Lucas exhaled, "If they did I no longer care."

Brooke shook her head, "Don't say that."

Lucas brought her to the tall mirror hanging on the wall and stood behind her, holding her against him as he asked, "What do you see?"

"Us?"

Lucas smiled at her through the mirror and said, "I see the rest of my life…" he then turned her to face him so that he could look into her beautiful eyes directly, "Like I said I don't care if anyone knows about us I love you. As long as we have each other that's all that matters."

"God Lucas…what if they have a really bad reaction to this? Things could really be messed up if anyone else knows."

"Okay negative Nancy what's the worst scenario?" he said as he sat on his bed.

"I could be sent to live with Victoria all the way in California." she deadpanned, sitting beside him. "And believe me there's a reason why I chose to live with Daddy."

Lucas hadn't considered that. "Your dad loves you. He won't send you away. Me on the other hand…I'd probably be sent to my Uncle Keith's for awhile."

Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of that, "I don't want either one of us to be sent away Lucas… so if we can't be more careful, then we might as well end it."

Lucas slumped at the sound of that coming from her lips and Brooke saw his look of despair and quickly touched his face tenderly, "Believe me I don't want to… but that was way too close Lucas! It's a romantic thought to shout out to the world that we're together but there's consequences attached to that. Us not being together is literally the biggest one of them."

Lucas nodded, his heart clenching at the thought of them being separated. "Then I'll be more careful…I love you too much to lose you…"

"You won't lose me. Loving you never was an option Lucas—it was a necessity." she said tremulously and kissed his sweet lips.

The next day Brooke and Karen were getting their spa treatment when Brooke saw Bevin walk in. Brooke panicked inside but played it cool. It got worse when Karen spotted her and waved her over while Brooke was trying to signal Bevin not to come over but she did not take the hint. Per usual.

"Look Brooke it's Bevin how are you?" Karen asked.

Bevin grinned and was about to spill the beans. "I saw her yesterday in—"

"The Theme Park!" Brooke quickly injected, not wanting to risk Bevin saying anything incriminating. "The one we went to yesterday. She was there too. We were in the bathroom when we seen each other. _Right Bev_?"

Bevin recognized that tone and hurriedly agreed and rushed away.

"I was just about to ask her to join us but…I guess she had something better to do…" Karen said after relaxing again.

Brooke relaxed again and tried not to worry about it but was unsuccessful. She turned to Karen and asked, "How did you know that you loved my dad?"

For a brief moment Karen seemed to be stuck but then answered as honestly as she could, "Well, Brooke, love is when you look into someone's eyes and go all the way inside, to their soul and you both know... _instantly_. I had that moment with your father the sixth month we were dating and it was magical and it's been magical ever since. You will know when you have that moment."

"I already had that moment… Karen… mom… you might totally freak out but I have to tell you…"

"What is it Brooke?"

Even though she wanted to tell Karen almost everything but the risk was much too high. "You know what… it's nothing… just thinking about getting a tattoo."

"I know that's not what you wanted to talk about but I want you to know that whatever it is… you can talk to me… I won't judge you."

Brooke sighed, "I know. And I will when I'm really ready…"

"And about that tattoo?"

"Yeah?"

Karen gave her a stern motherly look and said, "Get inked—get grounded for a year."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After spending quality time with Karen Brooke went straight to her room to find Lucas flipping through channels. He looked at her and smiled as he stood to his feet and greeted her.

"I've missed you so damn much Pretty Girl." he said as he held her close.

"Really?"

"Mm hmm." he said as he rubbed her back in a downward motion towards her ass.

Brooke grinned, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Lucas smiles happily, "Shut…" he then kissed her softly, "Up."

Brooke smirked, "Make…" she kissed him in nibbling kisses, "Me."

"Gladly…" he then kissed her passionately.

"You really did miss me huh?" she asked breathlessly as he sat her on top of the dresser.

He didn't answer; instead he just removed her top baring her breasts to his hungry gaze. Her eyes widened with surprise and immense pleasure as his lips enveloped over one aching peak, his hand caressing the other, pinching it until it hardened under his touch. She gasped and arched into him, pleasure racing through her as his hands brought both breasts together and suckled both nipples into his mouth. Brooke cried out as intense sensations shot from her breasts to her increasingly aching core.

Lucas had never felt this out of control, not with anyone. Except for Brooke. For some Godforsaken reason he couldn't act with sense around her. She pushed his boundaries, his buttons, his patience and turned him on like no other. But, God he loved her. He pulled her off the dresser and turned her toward the full length mirror that hung on the wall perfectly, her back to his front.

"Look!" he demanded, after noticing that her eyes were closed. "Look!"

"Mmm?"

Forcing her eyes open she gasped at the sight of them; her half naked body resting against him, her breasts bare, framed by his tanned hands was the most erotic thing she ever witnessed. The image alone was almost enough to make her come.

Lucas smirked, knowing what she saw, then whispered seductively, "Now watch… and watch carefully…"

Brooke did as commanded and watched as his left hand made a sizzling trail from her breasts to the top of her jeans, he unsnapped them and unzipped them both actions deliberately slow. He knelt and pulled them down until they pooled around her feet. She gasped as his tongue circled the dimple behind her knee, hitting an unexpected erogenous zone, making her even wetter. He circled her other knee, the sensation sent a delectable shiver down her spine.

"Step out of them." he demanded.

Brooke lifted her sluggish legs and stepped out of the jeans. Next he ripped her panties away, wanting to see her sweet slick core. He grinned hungrily, "Brace yourself Pretty Girl. I never wanted to taste any girl as much as I want to taste you."

His tongue, silken and fiery hot, circled her clit, his strong hands massaging her ass as he fed upon her. She gasped rapidly, intense thrilling sensations washed over her as she drew closer and closer to orgasm. He began sucking on her clit and her belly tensed as he brought her to climax, mewling in pure ecstasy as sensation after sensation were crashing through her. He drank her sweet nectar, still suckling her, drawing out her climax. She was seeing stars as explosion after explosion erupted inside her.

"Lucas! Please!" she begged, gasping.

He looked at her, "What do you want baby?"

She eyed him, her eyes near cross-eyed from the pleasure, "I want you to fuck me."

He smirked, then pretended not to hear, "I'm sorry what was that? I can't hear what you said, can you please repeat that?"

Brooke laughed then demanded, "Damn you, FUCK ME!"

"My pleasure."

He laid her on the bed, not taking his eyes off her panting form as he undressed for her. She watched him eagerly, as he ripped off his shirt, his pants following. He was way sexier than anyone she ever fantasized about, he looked fierce with arousal, his body unlike any boy she ever saw, all rippled muscle–and not an ounce of fat–and a huge cock jutting out like a mountain, and all of that was for her. Just for her. She licked her lips slowly, eyeing the magnificent prize as she sat up.

He chuckled, the sound sexy and deep, "You look hungry. You want my cock in your mouth don't you?"

"Yes. I want to suck on your balls and feel every single inch of your sexy body."

"Your wish is my command." He said, pressing his erection to her slick lips.

She smiled wickedly as she slowly stroked his cock. He was as hard as granite but also as soft as silk. "The things I'm going to do to you."

Brooke stroked his erection teasingly, watching a bead of precum escape the slit. Her tongue touched it, swirling around the head, tasting the saltiness of it on her tongue. She then lowered her head, taking him inside her mouth, her hand gripping the base as her mouth began to suckle him, simultaneously squeezing his testicles. Lucas gasped and shuddered, pleasure racing down his spine as he watched her bob her head up and down on him. He growled as he moved with her mouth, going deeper until he could feel the back of her throat. He cursed loudly as he drew back and walked toward the door, to regain himself.

"Lucas?"

He looked back at her, her curvy body calling to him. He never wanted anyone this much, "I need a minute," He needed more than a minute. He needed control. Badly. By the time he felt as though he could face her again without disgracing himself, he felt her hands rubbing along his chest and his ab's. He turned and met her mouth with his, their tongues dueling once again. He found himself pushing her to the bed, spreading her thighs with one hand, grabbing his cock with the other, rubbing it against her slick pussy. He then pressed inside her, entering her strongly. Lucas groaned, unable to believe that every time he was inside her felt like the first time.

She was so warm, inviting and slick, so incredibly tight. So good. He wanted to relish the moment but his hormones along with her swiveling hips, carrying him deeper inside her made it impossible to gain any control.

Brooke gasped at the full feeling of him inside her body, loving it thoroughly. She moved with him, gasping his name silently, wanting to come desperately. She hoisted her legs above his waist, making him go even deeper inside her body. She raked her nails on his back, the sensations driving her up the wall.

He now drove into her body, carrying her to yet another level, titillating pleasure mounting to a tormenting pool of raw ecstasy. His power thrusts took her closer and closer to the glimmering edge of orgasm. He reached between them, knowing she was as close as he was but was delaying for some reason, and massage her clit. As soon as he touched that magic button an intense eruption ripped through her, her body racking with all the wild sensations spiralling out of control.

Lucas gasped; his head dipping so low that their foreheads touched, feeling all the wild sensations ripping through her were ripping him apart as well, her hot walls tightening on his cock, then release, tighten, then release, teasing his cock, milking his response out of him. With a loud guttural groan sexual satisfaction as he fell into her warm loving arms.

She looked up at him then teased, "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

"I can't help it, I had amazing sex with this freaky chick who's into watching us fuck in the mirror."

She blushed, remembering all too well the way they looked in the mirror, him pounding into her, her body open to him. "You caught that?"

"Yeah, I caught that, I did it too. It was **_hot_**." he kissed her one last time before falling asleep in each other's arms.

" _The only thing I really want to see is Lucas laugh again. You know, hear him sing off key and watch him roll his eyes at me when I steal French fries off his plate. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm crazy about your son. And I hope that's enough for you." Brooke said nervously, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she finally, finally told her the truth. Too bad it took this for her to admit her feelings for him._ _"Actually that's more than enough." Karen said with a kind smile as they both looked over Lucas's comatose body, willing the boy they both loved to awaken._

Brooke woke up and found Lucas wrapped around her, snoring gently. What kind of dream was that?! Why did she dream that something happened to Lucas?! And why did she want to tell Karen so badly about them? If anything she would be quick to send her ass to California to her bitch of a mother. God this was so hard. On one hand she wanted to confess that she was head over heels in love with Lucas and not be ashamed of it but on the other hand she didn't want them both to get in trouble and be sent away.

"I can hear your thoughts from here…" Lucas said quietly as he sat up.

Brooke looked at him and smiled sadly, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't…wanna share what's on your mind?" he asked as he rubbed her back back and forth.

Brooke chuckled scornfully, "I wanted to tell your mom about us so bad earlier today. I don't even know _why_. I know the consequences of that but I don't know… I just wanted her to know and accept us. I even had this dream where you weren't doing so good and I told her exactly how I felt about you in a roundabout way."

"Aw you love me?" Lucas teased and laughed when she nudged him, smiling softly. "Look I want to tell her as bad as you do but you were right earlier—we just have to bide our time for now. We got forever remember?"

Brooke nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, "Everything will be okay right?"

Lucas looked at her and knew that she needed to hear him say it. "Everything will be okay. No matter what I have you and you have me—we're a team."

Brooke smiled, "Team Brucas."

The rest of the week flew by and before they knew it the couple were heading back to school. Peyton glared at Lucas when he pulled up and he rolled his eyes.

" _Here… we… go_." He said softly to himself as he put his book bag over his shoulder and got out, ready to face her wrath.

" _Over a text Lucas_?! I thought we meant more to each other than that!" Peyton shouted as soon as he stepped foot on the school grounds.

"Peyton I thought I expressed myself very clearly. It's nothing you did that changed things—"

"Don't give me that **_it's not you it's me_** crap Lucas! Tell me what the problem is and we can work on it—"

"Accept that there's no solution Peyton!" he said warily, already tired of this conversation. "Look can we just remain friends?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Song: Heaven Sent by Hinder which is a old song but it's one of my favorites by them…

Brooke walked up, looking warily between her best friend and her step brother in the middle of a tense stand off. "What's going on?"

Peyton looked at her best friend then asked pointedly while crossing her arms in a blatant attitude, "Isn't it funny, they always pull out that 'let's be friends' bullshit after they break your heart?"

"You only think that you love me. But it's not real. Trust me you will find a better guy than me Peyton."

Peyton's eyes started to mist as she said, "Yeah, sure Lucas. The thing is… you and me—we're soul mates… we like the same music, books and we share the same views of the world…and now you're telling me that none of that matters?!"

Lucas closed his eyes and prayed for patience, especially upon seeing Brooke's expression. That helpless hurt expression that only he could see since he knew her so well.

"None of that matters if my heart and mind isn't there Peyton! I'm not into you I don't know how else to say it!"

Brooke felt torn. On one hand she wanted to help her friend and on the other she wanted to stay by his side. The bell rang interrupted the tense situation.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at him then said, "I'll see you inside Brooke…"

Brooke was about to go in behind her but Lucas took her hand and kept her close. He looked at her and smirked, "Let's get out of here…"

"What? Are you sure?"

He slung an arm over her shoulders, "Yeah…I'm not about to deal with P.B.S all damn day."

"P.B.S?" she asked, puzzled.

Lucas smirked as they walked to his truck. "Peyton's bullshit."

Brooke chuckled and got into his truck without another word. She knew that she was a horrible friend to ditch her in her time of need but she did however shoot Peyton a text letting her know that she wasn't coming to class due to a stomach virus that she developed all of a sudden. Peyton text her back telling her she hoped she would get better.

"Where to?" Lucas asked.

Brooke took his hand and said, "It doesn't matter…"

 _It's freaking me out that I didn't see_

 _You're so damn hot girl it's just crazy_

 _And without a doubt I still can't believe_

 _That you were right there in front of me_

"I know you're not into this kind of music but this is a great song…I love Hinder..." Lucas said as he cranked up the volume.

 _Never saw the chemistry_

 _That was there with you and me_

 _It's been a long time coming_

"You kinda sound like a fanboy Broody…" She teased, but then the words permeated into her head and she gasped, "Lucas this is **_us_** …" she said with a bright smile. "Listen…"

[Chorus]

 _Just waiting on an angel_

 _To take me out of my hell_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _Just dropping out of thin air_

 _You came out of nowhere_

 _Right out of the blue_

 _When heaven sent you_

Lucas grinned and actually compared the lyrics to them and how they met and everything in between and found that it really was about them. He snuck a peak at Brooke who was bobbing her head to the song, thoroughly enjoying it. He chuckled. It was official they had found _their_ song.

 _And night after night that I didn't sleep_

 _But that was before you laid beside me_

 _When all of my demons were dancing with me_

 _I'm glad you came down because I was in too deep_

Lucas's hand toyed with the chocolate tendrils of her hair as they continued listening to the song.

 _Never saw the chemistry_

 _That was there with you and me_

 _It's been a long time coming_

[Chorus x3]

 _When heaven sent you_ …

She rubbed his thigh, higher and higher until Lucas bit out a warning, "Brooke if you don't stop I'll fuck you until your eyes roll back. Keep playing with me."

"Maybe I want that…" she said as she continued toying with him.

They ended up going to Keith's Beach house, knowing that he was at work. Lucas kissed her as soon as they got inside, unable to keep his hands to himself any longer.

"Come on…" he said lifting her in his arms and speed walking into the house.

Brooke giggled, "Slow down Luke!"

"No…you've been asking for this all morning!" he said in a rush.

Brooke laughed as he ran with her through the house. He set her down onto the floor then smirked at her and whispered in her ear, "Now you're in for it."

"What am I in for?" Brooke purred seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'd like to know the same thing Lucas." Keith said as he walked out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

Lucas and Brooke were in complete shock and slowly eased away from each other. "Hi Mr. Scott…it's not what it looks like…"

"Brooke when someone says _it's not what it looks like_ it usually is what it looks like." Keith said as he eyed the two teenagers. "So what's going on here?"

Lucas looked him in his eyes and said honestly, "We're skipping school."

"What exactly was it she was asking for Luke?"

Lucas looked at an uncharacteristically silent Brooke and answered, "We were playing around with each other. Besides what are you doing home anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well for one _I live here_. And if I want to take a sick day I can and will without having to explain why to you in my own home!" Keith took a calming breath then said with disappointment, "Lucas… I told you that you were always welcome here but _not_ under these circumstances! Your mother would skin all three of us if she found out about this."

"Can you please not tell her? I promise we won't do this again." Brooke begged as soon as she found her voice.

Keith exhaled and said, "Alright on one condition."

"Anything." she said as the three of them took a seat in the living room.

"You guys have to be a hundred percent honest with me. What's really going on between you two?"

The couple knew that this was the opportunity to tell someone about their sudden relationship but they were scared. So they clammed up, not sure how to even explain it.

"Should I call your mom now or—"

"No!" they both cried.

Lucas sighed, knowing that there was no way around it. He then kissed Brooke's strawberry scented hair. "Okay Uncle Keith… Brooke and I are in love."

Keith exhaled and raked a hand through his chestnut colored hair. "I know."

"Wait what? You knew?" Lucas asked, completely shocked.

Keith chuckled, "I knew since before the wedding. You were both fighting a losing battle which is why your fights were so intense. Unrequited love can drive you crazy—trust me I know. So you both thought the other didn't want the other…but I knew."

"Do you think Karen will separate us?" Brooke asked, her husky voice filled with fear.

Keith shrugged, "I don't know. I honestly don't but I don't think you two shouldn't be punished for falling for eachother." He watched Lucas take Brooke's hand in his and could see by the way their postures changed as soon as physical contact was made that this wasn't just puppy love. It could be the real deal. "Although you two should _definitely_ be punished for skipping school."

They looked at each other not saying another word, knowing that he was right.

He paused then said, "I won't tell her…"

Brooke looked ready to cry with relief. "Not yet anyway…but you two have to tell your parents before they find out on their own because best believe they will find out about this."

"I can't believe how cool you're being about all of this…" Brooke blurted, unable to stop the words from forming.

Keith looked at the couple with a nostalgic smile, "I've been there believe me—just not in this unique context."

"What was your situation?" Brooke asked.

Keith sighed, "Falling in love with my brother's ex girlfriend and the mother of my nephew."

Xxx

Peyton couldn't believe that Brooke was blowing her off. Again. She hasn't seen nor heard from her so-called best friend since she text her in school earlier. And before that had barely caught sight of her at all for a whole week. Peyton didn't want to think that she was taking Lucas's side over hers but she couldn't help it. Brooke had been M.I.A in the friend department for weeks now and was being very sneaky.

Like when she would be texting someone and her face would light up. Peyton would ask who was the lucky guy and she would reply Julian but in reality Peyton would be texting Julian at that time.

She turned on her webcam and started messaging Julian. Thank God she didn't lay all of her chips on Lucas otherwise she'd be a lonely bitch.

"Hey gorgeous…what's up?" Julian typed.

"Nothin bored. Do you wanna come over?" she typed back.

"Yeah give me thirty minutes. And wear something sexy." Julian typed.

Peyton bit her lip and typed, "Try nothing at all."

"Never mind on the thirty minutes. I'm coming now!" he typed. He then signed off.

Peyton hurried and went into the shower. Julian and her had a unique friendship. It was mostly friendship between them but then there were some nights like tonight that they would comfort each other from feeling neglected by Brooke and Lucas.

Sure it was wrong—especially when she was essentially sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend but it was something that just happened. They had needed release from weeks of teasing from the step siblings and while they were commiserating to each other during spring break after their significant other disappeared on them they somehow ended up in bed.

It had been going on for a couple weeks and even though they swore that it wouldn't keep happening… it did.

If Brooke ever found out what was going on behind her back then she'd never forgive her. Even if they were hoes over Bros it still could be a bad turn out.

Julian knocked on her bedroom door just as she had gotten out of the shower. Peyton saw his reaction and her body instantly reacted, growing aroused automatically at the heated look on his face.

"You weren't kidding were you?" Julian said as he started stripping out of his clothes. He took her into his arms and began caressing her curves.

She moaned, tilting her head back as his lips found her pulse. "Mm, no I wasn't…"

"I was thinking about breaking things off with Brooke. I feel like me and you are in more of a relationship than me and her."

Peyton didn't say anything. She couldn't. All she could do was kiss him and allow their bodies to do the talking.

Afterwards Peyton looked at an exhausted Julian and asked, "Were you serious about breaking up with Brooke?"

He turned to face her and answered, "Yeah…I'm tired of waiting for her. I see what I want and it's you Peyt."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Lucas waited for Haley to get off of work at Pizza Hut, needing to talk to her about this amazingly complicated situation that he and Brooke were in and get her advice on how to go about letting their parents in on their secret. Which was no longer a secret since three about to be four people knew about it.

There she was, his best friend since they were in diapers, with a sunny smile as she walked out the building.

"What are you doing here? I thought Nathan was picking me up?" she asked after hugging him, getting in his truck nonetheless.

"He was… but I told him I'd pick you up today."

After fifteen minutes of driving Lucas parked outside of the Apartment complex that she lived with Nathan. He gnawed on his bottom lip, unsure of how he was going to get this out.

She looked at him, "What is it Luke?"

Lucas sighed, "OK I need to talk to you about something. It's strictly confidential…"

"You know you can talk to me about anything Lucas. Is it about your breakup with Peyton?"

"No. It's actually about Brooke."

Haley's eyebrows kinked with confusion, "What about Brooke? I thought that you guys were finally getting along?"

"Well it's kinda complicated Hales…"

Haley looked at her lifelong friend and asked with a slight chuckle, "Well, simplify it for me Lucas. What's going on?"

Lucas exhaled and admitted, "I've been sleeping with her—"

"YOU'VE BEEN WHAT?!" She screeched, too shocked to hear that kind of news.

Lucas winced and held his ears, "Damn it Haley why don't you just blow out my eardrums already?!"

"Ugh she's your stepsister for crying out loud! That's weird and sick Lucas! You guys are family!"

Lucas looked at her and said, "Haley I don't need judgement. I need advice."

"You want advice? Stop fucking your stepsister!"

Lucas shook his head, hating that she would even go there. "It's not as tawdry as that Hales. I'm not using her…I love her. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what she's given me. That's what I hope to give her forever."

"Wow…that's deep. But how could you go from hating her to being in love? I don't get that Lucas!"

Lucas exhaled, "We were hiding how we felt about each other the entire time. She covered it up by acting like a bitch and I just reacted to that. It wasn't until I read her diary that I got the real story…"

"You went through her diary? Why?"

"At first it was to piss her off—which it did—" he said with a humorous chuckle, "but then I really read it and everything clicked into place. She has always been into me but was afraid that I didn't return her feelings and also the proprietary thing…but Hale's… reading her words woke up something in me and I just couldn't fight it anymore. And ever since I've felt nothing but true happiness with her…"

Haley blinked and exhaled, "And what was Peyton?"

"Peyton…she was just a crush that didn't turn out."

Haley blew out a breath, "How long has this been going on?"

"For a month now…"

Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to understand this, "Whoa so you guys were sneaking behind Peyton and Julian's back?! That's so sleazy!"

"We never slept with them!" he protests, knowing her mind went there. "We only kissed them and that was it. But they were pretty much our appearance only significant others… so no one would be the wiser."

Haley was shocked, "Wow… this is a lot of information to take in! Do you know how crazy this all sounds? It's like your life is an episode of some messed up soap opera!"

Lucas chuckled and shook his head, "That's not the end of it. Uncle Keith knows."

"What?! How the hell did he find out?" she asked, unable to process all of the information she was hearing.

"Well after I broke up with Peyton—"

"Over a text." she said humorously, shaking her head.

"Yeah over a text…anyway the first day back from Spring Break Peyton and I ended up getting into it and I didn't feel up to dealing with her all day so I convinced Brooke to skip school with me that day and we ended up at Uncle Keith's Beach house because I figured that he was at work and we could have some alone time for awhile."

Haley was blown away by this tale. "Let me guess… he was home?"

Lucas grinned, remembering that day, "That he was Hales… and here's the kicker: turns out he knew that we were in love before we even knew ourselves."

"Lucas… if I didn't know you so well I'd think that you were lying."

He laughed humorlessly, "Trust me if it happened to anyone else I'd think that too." he then leaned his head back on the headrest. "Uncle Keith wants us to come clean with mom and Ted but the thing is she's convinced that if we do we'll be separated and I can't exactly say she's wrong. I hope that if it comes to that that I'd be the one to be sent away…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I could just be sent out to Uncle Keith and we'll still be able to see each other. But if Brooke goes… she's leaving the goddamn state!"

At the thought of it he slammed his fist down on the steering wheel, fear, anger and hurt eclipsing his heart. He just couldn't lose her…

"I'm sure it won't come to that, Luke. Your mom is an understanding woman and I doubt she'd do something like that when it could hurt you."

Lucas exhaled, "To be honest all I feel is dread when I even think about telling them about what's going on with me and Brooke. And it's the same with her… so what should I do? Should we tell them and hope for the best? Or should we run away together in the sunset?"

Haley laughed a little, "Deep down you know what you should do. I say go with your gut Lucas."

He nodded, "But what if it blows up in my face and I lose her? I don't think I can take it if I—"

"You really do love her don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I do…I really need her in my life. She's my forever."

Haley took him in her arms in a comforting hug as everything crashed down on him,things that he couldn't show Brooke because he wanted to be strong for her.

A few hours later Brooke laid down on her bed flipping through channels, not really paying much attention to it as her thoughts raced through her mind. They as a couple were at a crossroads. They either told them or they didn't and wait until they slip up one way or another.

"Cheery? I thought that you had a game scheduled for today…" Lucas said as he walked into her room.

"We did but we got rained out so here I am." she said glumly. "Where have you been?"

Lucas sat on her bed and said, "I picked Haley up from work and we were talking…I needed her advice on what I should do about the whole telling the parents thing."

"There's no I in team Lucas. We should've done that together." she said as she rubbed his tense shoulders. "So what did she say?"

He groaned, her delicate hands working their magic. "Oh she had a lot to say trust me… but at the end all she said was to go with my gut."

"That's good advice." she murmured as she worked his stiff muscles.

He turned to face her, letting her see his concern. "But what if my guts wrong?"

Brooke cupped his face gently then stated with a sureness that she wasn't aware she had. "No matter what I have you and you have me. We're team Brucas and we will handle this as best as we can."

"Damn I love you. You can make me feel like I can face and do anything."

Brooke smiled, "That's because you can Lucas Scott."

"So what are you not watching?" he asked, nodding his head toward the TV.

She smiled, "I have no idea. My mind's been all over the place that I haven't been able to focus on much of anything."

"Okay let's change that…we're going to watch a good movie to get our minds off of this shit. You good with that?" he asked as he reclined in her bed.

She nodded and crawled to him and cuddled with him, inhaling his scent. "This feels so nice."

"Yeah it does…"

His cell phone rang and he looked at the display. "It's Nathan…"

"Nathan?"

He answered it. "What's up Nate? We were just watching a movie…um sure…Let me ask her." he then asked, "Do you want to go over to Nate's?"

"Of course…who else is going to be there?"

Nathan heard and told him. "Just us, Nathan and Haley."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah…Let's go."

Lucas kissed her forehead and answered his brother, "Alright we coming. See you soon."

They turned off the light and walked out of her room.

"Where are you two going?" Karen asked as she saw them going to the front door.

"Nathan just called and he wanted to hang out with us. Maybe even stay the night…"

"At this hour? It's almost eleven."

Brooke grinned and said, "It's also a Friday night."

Karen sighed then said, "Go on but don't make this a habit!"

The teens thanked her and rushed out the door before she could change her mind. They were at Nathan's within twenty minutes and knocked on the door.

"So what's tonight's choice anyway?" Haley said as she lay down next to her man who began rubbing her ass.

"I call for Clueless!" Brooke said as she opened a bag of chocolate cookies.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Seen it! A bunch of times—let's choose something else."

Brooke turned her head toward her friend, "So it's a classic and classics never go out of style."

"What about Scarface?" Lucas suggested with a smile on his face. "That's a classic!"

Haley then suggested, "How about Sleepless in Seattle?"

"Don't put that shit in there!" Nathan exclaimed as she got up.

"Well too bad it's going in there." Haley said as she pulled the DVD out that she wanted.

He got to his feet as well, and snatched it out her hands, then put it back into the drawer where it came from. She took it back out and he gave her a look, "Hey I don't want to watch no sentimental bullshit tonight at least not for the first movie."

"I second that." Lucas said as he lay down next to Brooke. "How about Gamer?" he asked as he began rubbing Brooke's thighs. "It's not sentimental and it's kickass."

Nathan nodded, "I actually seen it and it's really good. I know everybody will love it."

Brooke then spoke up, "I actually want to see a comedy—like the Scary Movie saga or a romantic movie!"

"I think Gamer is a solid choice." Nathan said with a shrug.

Lucas then looked at everyone and said, "You know—Nathan usually has a good nose for movies so I stand by his choice."

Brooke then turned and said, "Yeah but you also like extremely violent movies."

Lucas then scowled playfully and shouted, "Fine then I say SAW VI!"

"Oh fuck yeah!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Lucas then scowled playfully and shouted, "Fine then I say SAW VI!"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Nathan said pulling out the movie from the shelf. "Bring on the gore!!!"

"Oh hell no—" Haley started, glaring at her boyfriend. "We're not watching that mess!"

Nathan shrugged, "Fine then put on the Gamer!"

"You know what? Compared to those two movies I want to see the Gamer too." Brooke said as Lucas rubbed her shoulders. He just could not stop touching her.

"Ok Gamer it is!" Nathan said triumphantly as he put it on. "We'll watch some fruity movie after this—alright babe?"

Haley frowned and lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "Whatever."

Everyone watched the movie in fascinated silence and flinched whenever some person's body part got blown off by a gun. But still it was an extremely good movie about mind-control and one man's quest for freedom for him and his family. It was just as the boys said it was: a crowd pleaser.

"So what's the next movie?" Brooke asked as Haley took out the DVD from the DVD player.

Nathan raked a hand over his face in obvious pain, "I promised Haley we could watch a gay movie—oops—I meant a sentimental movie next."

Brooke pouted, "We should watch a comedy! I want to laugh!"

Nathan rolled his blue eyes, "Davis—you're sounding like a two year old wanting a lolli—"

Brooke looked at him then rolled her eyes, "Yeah I want that too!"

Lucas smiled lecherously, "I'll give you your lolli you can suck if you come into the next room—"

"TMI!!!" Haley said wanting to cover her ears. "How about Save the Last Dance?"

Nathan shook his head, "Good movie—but not tonight."

Brooke looked at her friends then replied, "Ook what else are we going to watch then?"

"How about I just pick one blindfolded? That'll help us decide." Haley said already standing to her feet.

Everyone looked at each other then back at her and shrugged, "Yeah that's fair."

Haley took a deep breath then closed her eyes and pulled from the piles of movies, "Ok—it's Waiting to Exhale!"

The boys groaned in unison and said, "No fucking way—"

"Tough—we all agreed and fate has chosen—" Brooke said, enjoying the light joking atmosphere.

Nathan interrupted, "Fate has chosen wrong—do it again!"

Haley shook her head, "The movie's chosen already! And look… " she gasped jokingly as she put the DVD into the slot and pushed the open/close button. "...It's going in!"

The boys watched the movie in pained silence as the girls nodded their heads identifying with each of the women in the movie. Tears filled their eyes at the sight of the heroine who was played by Angela Basset filled with such pain and anger even they felt for her. By the time the movie was over they looked at each other then sang the theme song, Count on me sung by Whitney Houston and Cece Winans. "That was a fantastic movie."

"Never get's old." Brooke said brushing a lingering tear from her eye.

Nathan looked at the girls the replied, "Speak for yourselves."

"We are speaking for ourselves asshole." Brooke said with a playful glare. She then shook her head at her friend, a humorous smirk gracing her features. "I don't know how you can take his attitude Haley…I really don't."

Haley smiled wickedly then said, "He more than makes up for it—trust me."

Lucas looked at her then stated; "Now it was your turn for the TMI?"

Haley shrugged with a smile, and then replied innocently, "What, having sex? But everyone else is doing it."

They all laughed in agreement. Brooke then spoke up, "I was wondering could Lucas and I spend the night here? I do not feel up to driving all the way home now."

Haley smiled then nodded, "You already know the answer to that Tigger." she then looked at her best friend and pointed, "But him…I don't know about."

"Can I please stay too? I want to be near my baby..." Lucas said clasping Brooke closer to his body.

"Oh, alright you can stay too." Haley said with a smile.

Nathan chuckled, "I gotta admit when Haley told me you guys were a couple I thought it'd be weird but it's actually pretty nice to see you two together."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure. Like I hadn't thought the same when you two hooked up. But did I judge? No—"

Brooke smiled, "It's a smidge different Broody. And I don't think that they're judging us…"

"Thank you Brooke…it's just gonna take some getting used to that's all." Nathan said defensively.

"Well get used to this…" Lucas said with a smirk. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently until she was a pliant pile of goo and it went on and on, designed to make anyone envious or uncomfortable. This was the kind of kiss where she could actually feel the intensity of Lucas's lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, deep and meaningful, it was amazing.

"Do I have to get a water hose?" Nathan joked as they kept kissing.

Brooke pushed him away, a happy smile on her lips. "Lucas! We have all night to do this…" she whispered.

Lucas chuckled, "A little pay back never hurt anyone. Besides do you know how many times I had to witness their make out sessions? Countless. They can suck it up a little longer."

Haley looked at Nathan with a sparkle in her eyes, "You want to retire in the back?"

"By retire you mean in delicate terms: sex? Well then hell yeah." He said with a smirk.

"You're such an asshole." Haley said as she pulled Nathan by his collar towards the back.

Brooke laughed as he attacked her mouth again only this time they heard the couple leave the living room.

"I think we made them uncomfortable enough Lucas." she giggled but then fell silent after a while. "Do you hear that?"

Lucas squinted as he listened closely. "Really dude?" he said in disgust as he heard loud headboard banging.

"Ooh right there! Yessss—oooooooooohhhh Nathan!" Haley sounded breathless.

"You want this dick—don't you?!" He grunted then growled out her name.

They heard her pant, "Yes I want all nine and a half inches in me! Fuck me!!! Harder!!! Yes—slam into my pussy!!! Ooh like that!!! Yessssss!!!!"

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and smiled, "I see someone's reacting…"

Before either knew it they were kissing again. He took her mouth in an urgent kiss, turning her on even more. He always knew what to do to make her want him. She sighed as he nibbled lower on her neck, her eyes closed in pleasure.

Lucas cursed when his phone started ringing.

"Ignore it!" she gasped, kissing his jaw and down his neck.

He looked at the ID on the phone and cursed. "I can't ignore it. I'm sorry it's mom." He then answered and said, "Hello ma…I'm at Nathan's and Brooke's at Peyton's house. Yeah I'm staying at Nathan's…Brooke? I guess she's staying the night with her." he tried not to moan when she started in again. "Okay goodnight…"

Lucas looked at her and said, "Now where were we?"

"Right here..." she said and brought his lips back on hers. "And you were going to take me to the guest room." she said seductively.

He grinned taking her hand in his and led her to the hall, his cock already hard in anticipation. They reached one of the guest rooms but before they got a chance to get inside he kissed her savagely, tearing her clothing in his haste to get her naked.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Lucas hung up then looked at her and said, "Now where were we?"

"Right here..." she said and brought his lips back on hers. "And you were going to take me to the guest room." she said seductively.

He grinned taking her hand in his and led her to the hall, his cock already hard in anticipation. They reached one of the guest rooms but before they got a chance to get inside he kissed her savagely, tearing her clothing in his haste to get her naked.

"Babe…we're not even in the room yet—" she gasped for breath once he released her from that uber hot kiss.

"I know…isn't it hot?" He groaned then went back in for the kill.

She groaned loving when he got so worked up like this. She moaned in delight as he shoved her shirt and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked like he was starving for her. She rubbed his bald head, clutching him closer to her, the lust driving her near to madness. A wave of desire hit her anew when he bit slightly on one while flicking the other with a rough nail.

She gasped, "Lucas…you know how crazy I get when you do—ooooh that. I'm getting so wet for you…" It was true; moisture was soaking her panties as unabashed lust claimed her.

"Good…you should be." He growled, still suckling on her breasts, his hands unbuttoning her tight jeans, and then he slipped his hand inside her panties to fondle her slick pussy. She moaned low in her throat, sensations coursing through her. "You are soaked…I like it when you're soaked."

She moaned when he circled his tongue over her tightly budded nipple while pressing against her hard clit. "Like that was a question…ooooh…Luke!"

Brooke pouted when he removed both his mouth and his hand. "Don't look so disappointed Brooke. I'll make it all up to you in a sec."

Her eyes glowed when she beheld her lover, a smirk gracing her beautiful face. "I know you will Lucas. You always do." He pulled down her panties along with her jeans until she could step out of them. She screamed when he tongued her clit, the sensations racing up her spine as he suckled her harshly bringing her to orgasm quickly. "You're too good at that."

But he was far from done. He gently bit her clit, tonguing the little bud, torturing it. He then thrust two thick fingers inside her pussy, taking her up to the peak again; pleasure and intense sensations overtaking her mind as another orgasm crashed over her. Before long she was begging him to stop torturing her and fuck her already. He smiled then positioned her hands and knees. She bit her lip as he slid inside her, filling her to the brim. She cried out as he began moving slowly, so slowly that she begged him to move faster.

"Why do you think I gave you so many orgasms? So I could take my time. You have no fucking idea how much I love being inside your sweet tight pussy…" He grunted, twisting his pelvis, hitting a spot inside her that he alone knew about. She tried in vain to make him move faster but he would not budge.

"Please Lucas…you know how I need it." She panted wanting to make him move in some way, trembling with her need for him.

Feeling her trembling he smirked then and conceded, "Very well Brooke…you'll get it the way you want it."

He then began moving in punishing thrusts, going deeper and harder simultaneously. She moaned and laid her head on her arms, thrusting her ass up into his pelvis as his huge cock went even further inside her. He grunted as he severely moved inside her tight hot pussy, gripping her hips hard as he gave her strenuous thrust after thrust. She moaned harshly, loving how rough he was with her. He knew exactly what she liked, when she wanted it and how she wanted it. Blinding pleasure built inside her as he hit her sweet spot, her enjoyment building expediently as he continued his movements. Sweat began stinging her eyes as another climax crept on her, this time he went right over the edge with her, filling her with his hot thick cum.

Brooke looked over her shoulder at him, "I know you're far from over—but can we take this in the room now? I feel like somebody's watching us…" as she spoke a chill raced down her spine, sending goosebumps over her body—but if she were honest Lucas had a lot to do with those goosebumps as well.

He regrettably pulled out, his cock indeed still hard even though he just came, "Yeah…it's probably Nathan…"

She shuddered, "Which just creeps me out—he could be such a pervert." She then stood on her shaky legs, their juices dribbling down her thighs as she gathered their clothes together. "But that was wonderful…"

"Thank you sex-goddess," He said with a sexy smirk, spanking her ass as they entered the guest room. He smiled when she laughed and retaliated by pinching his sexy ass. "Hey!"

"You started it!"

"And I'll finish it! Come here!" Lucas said as he chased her further into the room. She squealed in excitement and tried to run but he had her in his arms a moment later.

They landed on the bed together, giggling like idiots. Brooke brushed his hair back and sighed, "God how did I get so lucky?"

"You tell me." Brooke pushed his shoulder and he had to laugh, "I'm kidding…we both know that I'm the lucky one. I could search my whole life through and through and never find another you Brooke Davis."

Her heart melted even more. "They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true... Every time I look at you and talk with you, I fall in love all over again."

Brooke bit her lip as his fingers began rubbing her taut nipple between his fingertips, the sensations going straight to her pussy, which was getting moister by the minute.

"Hearing you tell me how much you feel about me gets me a little worked up."

Brooke gasped, her head tilting back as her bliss grew even more. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah…" he rasped, his tongue circling her ear, his hand busy going to lower territories.

She bit her lip, passion building as his hands went for it, stroking her wet pussy expertly.

"Only you can do this to me…" she gasped when he penetrated her with three fingers, two in her pussy and one in her ass, the dual penetration making her head dizzy with pleasure. He began thrusting his fingers inside her, making her eyes roll back in her head as the ecstasy claimed her, her juices dribbling down his fingers as soon as he hit her G-spot. "Luke…oh my God!"

"It's time for me to put you to bed princess…" he rasped as he removed his fingers from her. Brooke barely registered the fact that within seconds she was arching into his body as he settled between her legs, numbing her mind with passionate kisses only he could give her. She moaned softly as he entered her yet again and he didn't stop until early morning.

Nathan nodded at Lucas when he entered the kitchen later that morning wearing just his jeans, while an exhausted Brooke trailed behind him wearing Lucas's black T-shirt. "If you guys wanted to make sure our neighbors knew your names… you thoroughly succeeded."

Brooke blushed at Nathan's teasing and sat down at the table next to Haley who was chuckling with him. She fixed them both a plate of eggs and bacon with smiley face pancakes.

"Don't blame me. Blame Mr. Casanova over there." Brooke said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey I'm not the only one at fault here, you're the one that came so hard and so long you forgot where you were." Lucas said in her ear after taking the seat next to her.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and responded, "You're one to talk, Lucas. At least I could still form semi coherent sentences afterwards."

Lucas had to laugh because at one point he had been babbling nonsense during one of his orgasms.

"Ugh you two are sickeningly cute together. I must admit that I had my doubts about this but seeing how happy you both make each other…it's amazing." Haley said after watching the two goof off with each other.

Brooke had no idea how much their approval would mean to her until she saw how happy they were that her and Lucas were happy.

"Oh Tigger don't cry!" Haley exclaimed, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm not crying! There's just something in my eye!" she sniffled, wiping the moisture away. Lucas caught a few and smiled at her. "What?! I'm not crying!"

Lucas chuckled and kissed her forehead then told her with amusement, "Yeah and Denial is just a river in Egypt."

Brooke shot him off then went to wash her hands for breakfast. Lucas was right behind her. Brooke bumped her hip into his as he was washing his hands which led to his splashing her with the warm water.

"Children! Time to eat! Quit playing games and get over here!" Haley said with an amused smile.

Haley loved seeing this. Lucas who was always broody and somewhat serious now looked carefree and totally in love while Brooke looked sublimely happy and in love. She also noticed how the two could barely keep their hands off each other and they in one way or another was always smiling. Of course throughout the day she had seen Brooke piss him off or vice versa but it didn't last too long.

Haley sincerely hoped that they could overcome their obstacles because watching them together was beautiful. It reminded her of her and Nathan's relationship. True, deep, encompassing.

Once it grew late Lucas had hugged his best friend and then his little brother and said, "We'll catch ya on the flip side."

"Later Luke. See ya Brooke." Nathan said as he hugged his brother's new girlfriend.

"That's a second too long Nate!" Lucas said jokingly.

Brooke chuckled then joked, "See what I have to deal with?"

"I know Nathan's the same way." Haley said once it was her turn to hug her. "Call me whenever Brooke. I mean it."

"Sure thing Tutor girl." she said with a smile, her dimples standing out.

Once they got home they saw Keith's car there as well as another car that they didn't recognize. Lucas parked beside Keith's car and looked at Brooke, her expression held the same note: fear.

The couple reluctantly went inside and saw that not only were their parents awaiting their arrival but also Keith and Brooke's mother.

Brooke wanted to run but Lucas's hand steadied her, keeping her next to him.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked once finding his voice.

"You tell us…" Karen stated coldly as she tossed pictures on the table.

*To be continued...*

A/N: Thanks for reading reviewing Into You. Especially my main reviewers you know who you are. You guys truly inspire me. Well see you next chapter!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"What's going on?" Lucas asked once finding his voice.

"You tell us…" Karen stated coldly as she tossed pictures on the table.

Lucas carefully picked them up and peered at them. He cursed silently and showed Brooke. It was of them at their spot kissing. And touching, but nothing too extreme but enough to convey a point.

"Shit…" Brooke whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"How long have you been violating my daughter?!" Ted asked Lucas, his eyes filled with anger.

Brooke stepped in front of Lucas, in a small way protecting him. "He wasn't violating me daddy…I came onto him! I love him and he loves me!"

"He only loves what's between your legs!" Ted snarled angrily.

Lucas put her behind him protectively as soon as he saw the vulnerable look in his love's eyes, the tears that welled, almost threatening to spill over at the harshness of his words. "That's not true sir. I'm in love with her! I love everything about her!"

"You're only 17 years old! You don't know what love is! All you know about love is two bodies and one mind and that mind is focused upon sex!" Ted spat scornfully.

Brooke's tears spilled over. "That's not true! Is it so hard to believe that he loves me for me and not my body? Daddy you taught me to fall in love with someone who's interested in my mind—not just my body! Someone who would respect me and isn't afraid to stand up for me! And here you are judging him!"

Victoria stepped forward and said, "Brooke obviously you're not going to stand down from this so that leaves only one option…"

Brooke shook her head, already knowing where she was headed with this. "No I'm not leaving! My life is here! You can't just tear me away from everything that I know!"

"We can and we are. Your bags are already packed." Victoria said with a snooty authority that made Lucas's skin crawl.

Lucas saw that she was going to make a grab for Brooke's arm and instinctively kept Brooke from her reach.

"Lucas don't make this harder than it has to be!" Keith said, hating to see his nephew react like this.

"If anyone should be sent away it should be me! I'll live with Uncle Keith—" Lucas said desperately.

Ted shook his head stubbornly, "That won't guarantee that you won't stop seeing each other. This however will."

"How can you just stand for this?! This is wrong!" Lucas yelled at Keith, "You know how we feel about each other!"

Karen shook her head, "No… you and Brooke's relationship is the only thing that's wrong here! For God sakes I'm married to her father Lucas!"

"I don't care! We love each other that's all that matters! Please let her stay…don't destroy her like this!" he begged, needing them to understand what they were doing.

"I'm afraid not. Come on Brooke Penelope Davis!" Victoria snapped impatiently.

Brooke started crying and asked, "Can I at least say goodbye to him?"

Victoria rolled her eyes and said, "Fine but that means you will leave here without fighting me."

Brooke nodded her understanding and faced Lucas, her heart breaking by the second. "We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it. I'm gonna miss you Lucas Scott." Brooke sniffles, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lucas wanted to break down. His heart was leaving him and he couldn't do anything about it. He held her tightly, desperately and he didn't want to ever let go, knowing that he wasn't strong enough for this.

Victoria and Ted grew tired of this and removed Brooke from the mansion but not without a fight.

Brooke was kicking and screaming, trying to escape from them while Lucas found himself punching Ted. Ted stumbled but didn't release her.

Keith rushed to Lucas and held him back while watching Brooke's parents depositing her into Victoria's rental, kicking and raging.

Lucas fought his hold, especially when he heard Brooke screaming for him to rescue her. Tears of frustration and loss clouding his eyes while he fought his Uncle's strong hold, trying to make it to her.

A sob escaped his lips when he watched the car pull off with his Cheery, his Pretty Girl and felt as if his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

Keith released him finally and Lucas looked at him with sadness and anger but most of all betrayal.

"I trusted you Keith! She's gone because of you!" he yelled, overly emotional. "I hate you! All of you!"

Karen refused to show weakness even though her heart bled for her son. "You shouldn't have did what you did This isn't anyone's fault but yours and Brooke's."

He sighed then looked at her with heartbreak, "What I did? All I did was fall in love—"

"You lied, you kept secrets! That's what you did!" Keith said, "I told you to tell them before they found out themselves!"

Lucas turned his raw hurt and fury on him shouting, "GO TO HELL!!!"

Keith took him in his arms then looked him directly in the eyes, "I've taken all I can take—you need to calm down! Now!"

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down his face, "How can I be calm when she was taken from me?! How can I be calm when all of you ripped my heart to shreds?!"

"You'll get over it, you're young!" Ted snapped as he bypassed him to go upstairs.

Lucas walked into her former room and saw that everything was gone. Except her cheerleader uniform which was laid out on the bed. He inhaled the air, desperate for a whiff of her lingering scent. Memories swamped him as he walked around the room, every spot had Brooke stamped on it. God, how could he make it without her?

"Measured by miles, You are away from me...Measured by thoughts, You are closer to me...Measured by heartbeat, 'You are in me'" Lucas typed, slow tears falling down his face, knowing that she wouldn't be able to read it until she was in California.

He hated that she was gone and how unfair their parents had been in sending her away. He hated that he couldn't feel her embrace now. He hated that he couldn't look into her amazing eyes, hated how he couldn't kiss her. He hated everything.

His family had succeeded in making sure that he had been thoroughly crushed.

"Say goodbye to Tree Hill little girl because you won't ever come back. Now you're just like me: Alone." Victoria taunted as soon as they were loaded into the plane.

Lucas… she thought as her heart clenched painfully. Tears ran down her cheeks just as they were taking off.

"I will come back Lucas…I will come back for you…" she whispered hoarsely as she watched them lift off.

Brooke had spent 6 hours and 51 minutes stuck on a plane with her bitchy alcoholic mother and wondered just how the hell she ended up here in her custody? Her father knew that Brooke hated spending any time with her which is why when they had battled over her in a custody hearing she had chosen to live with her dad.

And he had turned her over to Victoria as if she had done something so unforgivable that he wanted nothing to do with her. Which hurt a hell of a lot. But what was worse… she didn't have Lucas to comfort her.

It's not forever…we will be together again. No matter what.

Peyton dragged her keys along the side of his parked truck and make several deep grooves. She then waited for him to come outside, hate flaming in her green eyes.

"You bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lucas yelled upon seeing the damage she had done to his truck. Haley and Nathan right behind him.

"You're what's wrong with me! I'm not too keen on being used Lucas!"

"You're with Julian now so why do you even care?!"

She purposely ignored that. "Was it worth it? Losing Brooke?"

"You're psychotic and pathetic! And I didn't lose her! We just can't be together physically right now—not that that is any of your business!"

"Well considering that I sent those pictures to Ted I'd say it is my business."

Lucas felt the whole world shrink in the background as he grated, "What?!"

Peyton smirked and said, "That's right. It was me. Bevin slipped and told me you two were sleeping together so I had to see for myself because it was too outrageous to believe. But there you were. Shameless…so I suggested that Brooke be sent away as soon as possible."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Lucas felt the whole world shrink in the background as he grated, "What?!"

Peyton smirked and said, "That's right. It was me. Bevin slipped and told me you two were sleeping together so I had to see for myself because it was too outrageous to believe. But there you were. Shameless…so I suggested that Brooke be sent away as soon as possible."

Lucas was struggling with this new information and asked, "You took the pictures?"

"Yep. I did. And in that envelope I added a little note with instructions." she said smugly, way too proud of the destruction she caused.

"How could you do that to Brooke?!!" Haley exclaimed, unable to believe her ears.

"Stay out of this Hales! This is between me and him." Peyton said without a care in the world.

Lucas really wished for one minute that he was a girl so that he could fight this cold-hearted bitch. "Why Peyton?! What did she ever do to you?"

"Oh other than fuck around with my so-called boyfriend behind my back?!" Peyton asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone. "Or maybe setting me up for heartache? Knowing damn well how I felt—"

"So to punish her you had Brooke's parents send your so-called best friend away for someone you've never really ever had in the first place?! I didn't love you Peyton and guess what I still don't! Definition of ex: thanks for the Experience. Our time has Expired. Now Exit my life." He then entered his scratched up truck and sped off.

Haley strolled up to her and slapped her so hard that she was sure that there was going to be a bruise left on her pale face. "That's for hurting my friends you cold hearted bitch!"

Nathan hurried and grabbed his seething girlfriend before she could do some real damage to Peyton.

Lucas drove straight home. His mother tried to greet him but he wasn't interested in anything she had to say. Brooke had been gone for three weeks already and they have been Skyping every chance they got. He turned on his computer and shot her a quick text to let her know that he needed to talk to her. ASAP.

Minutes later he saw her pretty face and felt like he could finally breathe again.

He wasted no time on pleasantries. "It was fucking Peyton."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, puzzled at the tone of his voice.

Lucas raked a hand over his face. "She's the one that told our parents. The one that sent the pictures. It was all Peyton!"

"Oh my God…that bitch!" she said with a pissed off gasp.

"Brooke who are you talking to?" he heard in the distance.

Her eyes widened in what looked like fear, which had his heart beating dangerously fast. "N-nobody! I'm just studying—"

"You're lying!" Victoria snarled drunkenly.

Something told him to record this and he felt helpless rage at the sight of her so-called mother grab her up forcefully, enough to give her bruises. She then yanked Brooke's hair in her fist and yelled at her repeatedly as she poured liquor over her face. Then all of a sudden the camera shut off.

Lucas was shaking with rage. His Brooke was getting hurt and it was his fault. It was all his fault.

Lucas marched to the front room and found his mother and stepfather sitting quietly on the couch. He brought up the video and showed them, anger fueling his body as watched their horrified faces.

"This is on you! You sent her to that fucking monster and now she's getting abused!" Lucas snapped cruelly.

"How did you get this?!" Ted demanded, looking enraged at the footage he managed to capture.

"Don't act like you care now. I told you to send me away because she hated seeing her mother! And now you see why!" he then left them sitting in stunned silence.

Unable to just sit there and do nothing Lucas packed a couple duffel bags and grabbed his keys as well as some generous bribe/allowance money he had managed to save up this year. He was getting his girl.

*Meanwhile…*

She loved her Solana Beach home. Always had until the big divorce. From the wonderful view of the beach, speckled with tide pools and overlooked by majestic bluffs. Even though there were plenty things to do here she just stayed to herself and worked on her school work. She just hates being here with Victoria who makes being here feel like a curse.

Brooke sobbed her heart out, her body curled up into a fetus position as pain wracked her body. Victoria hated when she kept in contact with anyone from Tree Hill and would try to beat the memory of them from her. To be honest she almost succeeded this time…

She closed her eyes and imagined that she was still home in Tree Hill and was safe in his arms.

God she missed him so much. Every second, minute, hour of the day.

He amazingly kept her holding on despite the almost constant beatings. Lucas was her mental safe place. A place she ran to while her wicked mother picked up anything to beat her with. It was mostly hangers.

Victoria had made Brooke drop out of high school and she was now getting her GED online. She didn't want her to have any human contact at all. Said that she was a loose floozy that couldn't be trusted.

A week ago she had found out that she had been pregnant but because her mother was merciless she had lost it. Her neighbor Millicent had stopped by and found her unconscious by the mailbox, bleeding severely in between her legs. She had taken Brooke to the hospital without a second thought and that was when she found out about their baby.

Brooke still hadn't told Lucas about it. She didn't know if it was because she was in denial or if she was traumatized. Nor did she know if she could tell him about the miscarriage. She didn't know if she could deal with his reaction to it.

She hated living like this.

Brooke looked at her phone and tried to smile but it was too painful. Her lip was split and it hurt like a bitch.

Lucas was checking on her. As he always did but this time it was different. It was as if he knew that she wasn't alright.

She cried harder. If he saw her now she doubted that he would love her. She wasn't the same girl anymore. She wasn't pretty or cheery anymore. Would he still be into her if he saw her like this?

If she listened to what Victoria said then he would never love her again. The thought of that hurting far worse than the bruises.

Brooke finally fell into a troubled asleep and all she could hear is her mother's poisonous words echoing in her head.

She felt herself being lifted but she was so tired that she had no strength to awaken. Not that it mattered… if she was being kidnapped then whoever it was, was rescuing her from her personal hell. Anywhere was better than being here.

When she awoke she saw Lucas with the California sun highlighting his handsomeness. She blinked and sat up and found that she wasn't in her room but was in a hotel room.

"Lucas?!" Brooke breathed, tears already welling.

"Thank God I thought you were in a coma!" he said as he rushed to her side.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked groggily.

Lucas brushed her hair from her forehead, "I don't know. I just got in a few hours ago."

"How did you find me?" she asked, convinced that this was a dream.

"Friend finder. Since you weren't answering your phone I downloaded the app and typed your number as soon as I got into L.A and presto here I am." He said kindly as he cupped her bruised face. "Baby I'm so sorry that I was late… this should've never happened to you."

"She's been drinking everyday and everyday she takes her frustrations out on me." she said quietly. "I lost our baby because of it. She made me lose our baby…" she sobbed, unable to hold back the grief she felt.

Lucas's heart bled for her as he took her carefully in his arms, aware of her many injuries. "I'm so sorry Pretty Girl…I'm so damn sorry…" he said, his tears falling into her dark hair.

They cried together both locked in their grief of losing their child. A child he hadn't known existed but had loved the instant she said she had lost it.

"I thought I felt it move…" she said sadly after waking up in his arms.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to say, "You were dreaming."

"I know. Just for a second, everything was good—like it was before y'know. I was with you and happy and we found out together…Everything hurts so bad." she cried, quietly sobbing into him.

Lucas hated that she had to deal with everything she had alone. "Just hold on to me, Brooke." he said as soothingly as he could, battling his own sadness over the whole situation. "I'll keep you safe…"

"Lucas? When will the pain go away?" she asked in a small voice a few moments later.

"Never." he said truthfully, holding her closely. "It will always be with us. But baby we still have each other…"

Brooke cried again, unable to stop. She turned her face into his solid chest and sobbed hard.

"You'll be okay now Cheery…I got you. I promise that nothing else will happen to you again." his voice broke at the end, the emotions getting to him.

Brooke sniffled, "It's never going to be the same again. And that's what's killing me."

*Meanwhile…*

"What do you mean she's gone?! I want my daughter back Victoria! Why?! She's my daughter!" Ted yelled over the phone. "I was angry but that doesn't mean that I don't love her! Victoria I'm not playing games! I want my daughter back here!"

Karen exhaled, knowing that this was frustrating him to the point of wanting to pull his hair out.

She then walked into Lucas's room and found him gone. Karen didn't want to worry but she was. They used to be so close…but now he could barely stand the sight of her. Knowing what she knew now she didn't blame him and it made her realize that it wasn't a good decision to send Brooke away.

She called Nathan and asked if Lucas was over at his place. He told her where she could go then stated that he wasn't there and promptly hung up on her. As had all his friends. She called Keith and told him that she couldn't find Lucas. Keith had told her that Lucas hadn't spoken to him since they forced Brooke to leave with her mother. Her abusive alcoholic mother.

How could they have ignored her pleas? How could they mistake the fear of being separated with the fear of not wanting to leave with that horrible woman period?

"Brooke's run away." Ted said, looking a lot older now than he had a few hours ago.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Brooke's run away." Ted said, looking a lot older now than he had a few hours ago.

"I don't blame her. God how did things get so bad so fast?" Karen asked as she held him in her arms comfortingly.

"I knew that Victoria was a bitch but… I never thought she would literally abuse Brooke. I sent my little girl into a situation that she had no business being in." Ted cried angrily, still reliving seeing Brooke being yanked by her hair and getting alcohol poured over her face. Could still hear Brooke pleading for her to stop, could hear the absolute fear in her voice.

"Lucas is gone…none of his friends know where he is. He hates me so much now…" Karen cried, needing comfort too.

"He's just a kid. He'll get over it and forgive you. You're his mother Karen and we were doing what we thought was best. One day they will realize that."

Karen wiped the tears from her eyes, "I hope so. I really hope so."

Meanwhile…*

Lucas barely wanted to leave Brooke's side but he knew that he had to. He was running low on cash and they needed to eat. So he went out and got a day labor job so that he can take care of her without asking for help from anyone. So far they had about four hundred dollars saved up which was okay but in order to get both of them home he needed almost five hundred dollars.

After working all day Lucas found Brooke gone and was about to panic when her and some pretty young woman with glasses walked into the room with a bunch of Brooke's stuff in tow.

Lucas strolled to her and kissed her cheek, avoiding her mouth because of the split in it. He wanted to taste her there so badly but he didn't want to hurt her. "God you scared me! Where have you been?"

"Millie was helping me get my stuff from the house. Thank God Bitchtoria was in an alcoholic slumber or we would've had a problem!" she said as she set her things down. "Lucas this is my only friend and neighbor Millicent Huxtable. Millie this is Lucas Scott aka Broody."

"Aka love of Brooke's life. It's a pleasure to meet you Lucas Scott." she said with a pretty smile as she shook her hand. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do more…but she wasn't allowed to leave other than to check the mailbox and that's when I would interact with her. The last time scared me to death…I found her unconscious near the mailbox and she was bleeding…" she said as she started tearing up, "when I rushed her to the hospital that's when we found out about—"

"The baby…" Lucas said, his voice strained.

Millie nodded, "Brooke I'm so sorry I couldn't have done more but I'm very happy that you're leaving. And I am gonna miss you. Call me when you need to talk. Okay?" she said as she hugged her carefully.

Lucas felt gratitude towards her and had hugged her. "Thank you for everything. If it hadn't been for you she wouldn't be standing here. So thank you."

Millie smiled and parted from him, "Anytime…I gotta get back to work. Goodbye you guys." she then made her exit and was gone.

Brooke looked at him, her eyes slightly less dulled than when he had first seen them when they reunited. "How was work?"

"Oh the usual… only I got to drive the machinery. It was kinda fun. Although I was tempted to swing the wrecking ball into the dick that's been giving me a hard time."

Brooke giggled for the first time in a long time and it felt good to hear. "I missed that."

"I missed doing it. Both giggling and _doing it._ " she said with a smile.

Lucas laughed and took her into his arms. "Well as soon as you're healed up I promise we will be back to doing that."

"I've missed you so much Broody. You were the only reason I stayed sane. While she was hitting and kicking me over and over and over I would think that I needed to stay here for Lucas. I have to see his face again."

Lucas kissed her on her forehead and met her eyes. "Thank you for not giving up…I don't know what I would do if there wasn't a Brooke Davis in the world. I know that I would probably lose it."

"You deserve someone better than me. I'm worthless."

Lucas eyes widened in hurt shock, " ** _Hey_**! I don't **_ever_** want to hear you speak like that about yourself again!"

"Why not?! It's _true_! If my own mother said it it must be true!" she cried. "I couldn't even keep our baby!"

Lucas closed his eyes, praying that he could get her through this. "You are _priceless_ Brooke…I don't know what that bitch drilled into your head but whatever she said is not true! You're my Pretty Girl—beautiful inside and out." he exhaled to calm down his anger and said calmly, "You know you love someone when they're the last thought on your mind before you go to sleep and the first thing on your mind when you wake up. Brooke you are that for me. You are my life…and in essence you just called my life worthless. And I know that's not true." he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry…I'm just fucked up Lucas…why did this have to happen to **_me_**?" she sobbed so hard that they brought her to her knees. He went down with her, holding her, comforting her.

"I know you're broken baby but we will get through this…together. Only together can we beat this. Team Brucas remember?" he said with a strength he wasn't sure he had. "Let me love you past your pain Pretty Girl…"

Brooke closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his strong arms around her again. She nodded and embraced him back. Needing this more than she thought she did.

After a week of working and taking care of Brooke Lucas was finally able to get them back home. Immediately after touching down and retrieving his keyed truck, that Brooke had asked about, Lucas knocked on Nathan's door, his hand holding Brooke's as they waited. His brother opened the door and a relieved look fell over his face.

"Thank God you got your ass back here! Karen's been calling every damn day!" Nathan said as he hugged his older brother tightly, his way of saying that he was worried about. His eyes then took in Brooke and grinned, despite noticing the fading bruises on her face. "Welcome home Davis!"

"It's good to be home Hotshot." she said with a small smile.

Nathan shook his head a happy smile on his face, "Get your asses in here!"

As soon as Lucas and Brooke entered his apartment they sat down on the couch. "We were wondering…could we stay here until we can get on our feet?"

Nathan nodded, "Hell yeah…I'm sure that Haley wouldn't mind either."

Lucas exhaled a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding. "Thanks man. I didn't think it was the best idea to go back home after everything that's happened."

"No problem. You know how much I was going through with my selfish ass parents and their need to control my life. Being emancipated was the best decision of my life. Sure shits harder but trust me it's worth it. Maybe you guys should consider doing that?"

Lucas nodded, "Maybe we will."

A couple days later Brooke enrolled herself back in school and it was the first step that she felt that she was on her way back to being normal. Upon walking the halls she saw Peyton and Bevin talking and laughing. Brooke didn't want to deal with drama so she ducked off into the library.

Haley noticed that she was hiding and walked up to her, "Hey Brooke…what's going on?"

" _Peyton's out there_. I don't want her to see me like this…with my confidence at an all time low… I won't be able to handle her."

Haley held her and said, "I could handle her for you. I could just…" she then did a phantom punch indicating that she would punch Peyton out.

Brooke laughed, "No that's okay…it's just I don't feel up to hearing how big of a slut I am after living with **_her_**." Referring to Victoria.

"It's going to be okay Tigger…" she said softly, still hugging her friend.

"I hope so Hales…I really hope so." she said as she laid her head on her shoulder.

Lucas walked down the hallway and almost turned around but then thought differently and continued walking towards his next class, determined to ignore Peyton and Julian who were busy making out against somebody's locker.

"Aw look who it is! Hillbilly Luke!" Peyton said with a nasty smirk.

"Aw look who it is Peytwhore and her pet Julian!" he said attempting to walk passed them. Usually he was above drama but after everything that Peyton's pulled—all bets were off.

"I heard you went missing for almost a month. Wherever you were you should've stayed there because now everyone knows just how nasty you and your little skank of a sister are!" Julian said with a smirk.

Lucas saw red. He didn't hear Peyton's scream of alarm. He didn't even know how he made it to them so fast. All he knew was that he was pummeling Julian's face repeatedly. He wasn't even aware that he was being pulled off.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

"What the hell were you thinking Lucas?!" Keith demanded as he dragged the adolescent to his car after a thorough discussion with the school principal. "Getting into school fights, disappearing for weeks on end and giving your mother the silent treatment?! Not to mention the disrespectful way that you talked to me!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and said, "Keith…I'm sorry for blaming you about what went on with that whole situation with Brooke. Peyton is the one that let Ted know about me and Brooke. I left to get Brooke back and we have been together ever since. As for the fight…Julian pushed me too far. Him and Peyton. I just snapped."

They both got into his black and gold Pontiac Firebird Trans Am and left the premises.

"From what I've heard from your principal Julian may need a new face."

Lucas sighed, "Oh well…he shouldn't have called Brooke a skank."

"Well in case you have forgotten Almighty Lucas Scott, so did you! For months!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "That was _before_ I really knew her. There's no excuse for him! He knew her! He's just angry because she had never slept with him!"

Keith shook his head, "I knew that girl was trouble. But honestly even though I don't agree with your choices as of lately—she's good for you."

"Really?"

"The Lucas that I helped raise is a good kid. Shy, reserved but lonely and here comes this vivacious little slip of a girl that shakes up everything and next thing I hear my Lucas is living and in love." he chuckled and looked at his nephew and ruffled his hair. "I just want you to make better decisions son."

"You mean with mom?" he asked warily.

"She's still your mother Lucas."

He exhaled and shook his head, "I know that… It's just hard for me to forgive her… because of them I lost my kid—"

Keith's eyes bugged, "Kid?! As in **_baby_**?!"

Lucas cursed his freudian slip. "Yeah Brooke was pregnant with my child when she left. Her stupid fucking mother beat her damn near every single day until she lost it." Anger and pain as well as hatred marred his face. "Brooke was so strong. She hid it from me until I saw it with my own eyes when it was happening."

"Yeah I… heard. You know they still think that Brooke ran away somewhere."

Lucas head snapped to his uncle's direction and growled, "As they should. They don't deserve to know that she's alright. Not yet anyway."

"So what is your game plan? Obviously you're not going back home…so where are you staying?"

Lucas wanted to trust Keith but he found himself saying, "I'm staying with Marvin McFadden and his family for awhile. Brooke is living with her friend Quinn. That is until I get a job and then an apartment of my own."

"It's more to that you know. It's not going to be easy. You have to first get the job, then save up for the place. Then save more to afford the furniture. Then save more to afford the bills. And the bills come like clockwork. Every month on a set day and time. You're not going to have any time for fun…plus you will still have to go to school because you are a minor."

Lucas knew that Keith was trying to overwhelm him but after working for himself and being able to take care of his girl—he couldn't be overwhelmed. He knows the value of hard work and the feeling of pride that it gave him when providing for himself and Brooke. He actually missed it.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright… if you're so set on doing this then why don't you work for me at the shop?"

Lucas was stunned silent at first then he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yep. So what do you say?"

"A job's a job. Thanks Uncle Keith." his smart phone then rang, he screened the call then answered, "What's up Pretty Girl? Oh I'm with Uncle Keith… it's a very long story. Uh, I will be there after awhile and then I will drop you off at Quinn's. I promise I will explain everything later. Alright I love you baby."

Brooke looked at her phone in bewilderment and remained in the library. Even though school was over. She looked at the time and sighed, gathering her purse and smart phone before heading out. She looked both ways cautiously and went to Lucas's truck to just wait there.

She spotted Alex, Peyton and Julian rushing to her car, Julian's nose bleeding profusely while sporting two black eyes.

"What the fu—"

"I heard your boyfriend Lucas did that. So how does it feel taking your brother's dick in your mouth you dirty slut?" Rachel said with a bitchy smirk.

Brooke blanked out, memories of her mother's wedge shoe hitting her in her side over and over while she called her a **_dirty slut_** …

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel asked watching her cowering out of nowhere, flinching and whimpering.

" ** _What the hell did you do Rachel_**?!" Haley asked as she helped a trembling Brooke to her feet.

Rachel was actually clueless about what happened. "I didn't do anything! I just made fun of her a little bit!"

"Stay away from her you rotten ass bitch or you'll have me to deal with!" Haley said as she led her friend to Nathan's car. "Babe she's riding with us."

"What happened?" Nathan asked, alarmed to see Brooke so shaken.

Haley helped her in then stated, "Rachel's dumb ass said something to set her off. Call Lucas!"

Nathan called his brother and told him everything that was going on and told him to hurry to the house. They helped her up to the apartment and put her into bed. She had protested but had crawled into the bed in exhaustion.

Not even thirty minutes later Lucas came into the apartment looking panic stricken. "Where is she?"

"Haley's the one that found her. She can tell you more than I can. All I can say is Brooke was really freaked out."

Haley walked into the room and sat down on the couch. "She's asleep right now…"

"What happened?" Lucas asked, needing to know what he was walking into.

Haley spotted his bruised hand and exclaimed, "What the hell happened to your hand?"

He smirked then said, "You should see the other guy." he then turned serious. "Let's focus on Brooke for right now. What happened Hales?"

"Okay, um, I was just walking to Nathan's car when I saw Rachel and Brooke talking. Suddenly Brooke started cowering and shaking uncontrollably. She was flinching when I got to them. All Rachel would say was that she didn't do anything and was making fun of her. I don't know what was said… I really wish I did."

Lucas sat down while Nathan went in the freezer to get some ice for his bruised hand. "Are you going to tell us what happened with that?"

"Julian."

"Peyton's boyfriend? Why would you get into it with him?"

"He called her a skank and I just lost it. All I remember is whaling on his face and being pulled off of him by someone. Hence why I was with Uncle Keith. I was going to tell Brooke about it but with this happening…I don't think that telling her about what was said will help her any. Until she gets past this I don't want her to hear any derogatory name. **Period**. That bitch really messed Brooke's head up to the point that she believes any bad thing said about her."

Both of them nodded in agreement.

Lucas walked into their bedroom and found Brooke curled up in bed, a pillow tucked against her as she snuggled it, tear streaks drying on her face. She looked so vulnerable and broken. He knew he was in over his head but he also knew love conquered all. So he would fuel her with all the love in his heart to get her back to her former glory. If possible.

He kissed her forehead and settled in next to her. She instinctively sought his warmth and sighed as soon as he held her.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis…"

"Mm I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott." she sighed, backing into him a bit more, going back to sleep.

The next day Lucas was walking across the bridge when he saw someone about to jump. He hadn't realized that it was Brooke. He stopped her just in time and had rocked her sobbing frame. She told him that they were bullying her about their relationship whenever she was alone at school and that Peyton was the ringleader.

She had been in a sour mood ever since then. She had been snapping at everyone until Haley tried to breach the subject of her behavior to her and was almost immediately cursed out by the brunette.

"Just leave me alone for once! All of you! I feel like I'm fucking suffocating!" she yelled out angrily.

Lucas looked at her taken aback at first then shouted back, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!"

Nathan leaned into his brother's ear then said for everyone to hear, "Wow someone's in a bitchy mood."

Lucas gave his brother an are-you-serious look.

Brooke turned her heated gaze on him, "Blow it out your ass Nathan!"

Lucas took her in his arms then looked her directly in her broken hazel eyes, "I've taken all I can take—you need to calm the fuck down!"

"Shut the hell up Luke!"

He glared at her then replied, "You first Brooke!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Real mature Lucas!"

"I would if I were in mature company! Now what the hell is going on here? Why are you snapping at everybody?"

She calmed down realizing he was right, "Sorry—my mind is elsewhere."

He shook his head and took her to the side. He then hugged her to him, murmuring, "Don't do that—don't hide what you're feeling. Don't shut me out! Now tell me what's wrong…"

She looked up into his amazing blue eyes with painful honesty and then shrugged, "I don't know Lucas. One minute I feel like I'm getting better then the next…I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy…you're just dealing with a lot of shit that's all. I don't mean to suffocate you but I feel as if I don't have you next to me something else will happen and I can't take that."

"It's just so hard Lucas. I hate feeling like I'm weak…and honestly I don't know if I can keep putting you through this. You didn't sign up for this—"

Lucas held her tighter, "Neither did you! You didn't ask for any of this! Baby…we are all we have. I need you just as much as you need me."

Brooke nodded and kissed him softly. "I know…just be patient with me. I'm trying."

"I know. I won't ever give up on you."


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

Lucas helped Brooke fight the darkness, he read to her, he cheered her up on her really dark days but they had finally made it out of the long tunnel. Brooke would never cheer again though. She told him that ever since her mother had drilled into her head that cheerleaders were nothing but little sluts that wore revealing clothes, it made her give up on the sport. Especially when all she heard was that she was one.

Finally one day she had had enough of the constant bullying that Peyton and her minions were always putting her through. They were doing the usual: calling her hillbilly slut or something like that and Brooke somehow gained strength… strength that she used to have before her brief stay in Cali Hell.

Brooke whirled around and faced the blonde girl in front of her, "Try your luck if you want to Peyton…I'm not one of these simple minded bitches that you can keep kicking around because it suits you! Because one of these days this bitch will bite and it won't be pretty!"

"That sounds like a threat to me." Peyton said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh no…that's not a threat skank—that's a straight up promise! So watch yourself and stay out of my business and my life!"

Peyton narrowed her eyes, "Oh you're calling me a skank? That's rich coming from you."

"Peyton, if your vagina was a video game, it'd be rated E for everyone. In fact your legs spread faster than the Ebola virus! In fact I could write a long list of guys and girls you fucked if I wanted to waste two days of my time. So leave me and Lucas alone or so help me I will beat you down to a pulp! And the way I'm feeling lately I might not stop even then!"

"Wow Tigger turned into a tiger!" Haley said with a smile, wrapping her arm around her friend. "I'm proud of you Davis!"

"She's just so…ugh…" she said in frustration as they walked out to meet with Nathan and Lucas out on the quad for lunch.

"Do I even want to know?" Lucas asked, noticing that look as soon as the girls sat down with their trays.

"Actually our Brooke is back. She just read Peyton her rites."

Nathan's eyebrows raised, "Really? What happened?"

"She was being a bitchy bully as she always is and I got tired of being a victim. So…I may have threatened to beat her to a pulp…" she said carelessly as she shrugged her shoulders.

Lucas chuckled and kissed her. "I never thought that you threatening to kick someone's ass would make me so happy."

"Why would that make you happy?" she asked, a humorous smile on her face.

Lucas met her eyes and laughed softly, "Besides Peyton actually deserving it? You're getting back to you and that's a great thing. You just made a giant step. You stopped feeling sorry for yourself."

"It's not that big of a deal." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes it is. It's an accomplishment. You deserve a medal." he half-joked. Brooke laughed and it didn't sound forced. It was a natural, genuine laugh. "That's two medals I owe you."

She flipped her hair and sent him a flirty look, "What's the second one for?"

He grinned and answered, "For tipping the balance. I'm much better at brooding than you and you're definitely more cheery than me. You just put us back in our rightful places."

Brooke rolled her eyes, her dimples on full display, "You're such a goofball."

He laughed then admitted, "I would only make a fool of myself for you."

"Ah not true! You did it for me when I was sad in kindergarten—"

Lucas shook his head, "Don't finish that sentence!"

"Do finish that sentence. I want to hear it! I bet it's good!" Brooke said eagerly with a wink.

"Well he saw that I was down because I was missing my parents and—"

Lucas blushed then groaned, "Please Haley don't continue—"

"No please if he's objecting this much that means it's really good!" Brooke said with an ecstatic smile.

"Fine go ahead and tell it. But I don't want anyone ribbing me about it after they hear it. Alright?"

"I can't promise that but it would make me feel a lot better once I hear it."

Lucas rolled his eyes then motioned for Haley to continue telling the mortifying story.

"Anyway I was feeling down and it was during a quiet moment in class because most of everyone was trying to take a nap so our Lucas randomly blurted out 'Did you know aliens don't have penises?' it literally came out of nowhere and it cracked me up because I mistakenly seen Lucas's once and I asked my mom what was between his legs and she told me."

"Wow…she was progressive." Brooke said with a stunned laugh. "But talking about alien cocks? Really Lucas?"

"What do you want from me?! I was little and I seen it on a show. I thought it was interesting and would get her mind off of whatever it was she was thinking." he said as they laughed. "You promised no ribbing!"

"I promised nothing!" Brooke giggled, a sunny smile on her face.

Lucas shook his head, "You know you guys suck but it was worth it to see that side of you again Brooke."

Brooke tossed a tater tot at him and giggled when he retaliated. "Okay, okay I give up!"

"That's what I thought. Don't start a war you can't win baby!" Lucas taunted, happy that she was in the teasing mood again. It's been too long since they've been like this.

"There's a war I can win…" she said with a sexy smile.

Lucas groaned, "You are so lucky we're in school right now."

"Ookay enough of that!" Haley groaned playfully. "So Brooke do you wanna go shopping after school?"

Brooke smirked at him and said, "No. I got plans after school."

"What are these plans Ms. Davis?"

Brooke discreetly brushed her hand against his package under the table and heard his sharp intake of breath, knowing that he would get a rise out of that move and know what it meant. "Lucas is aware of them. Right Lucas?"

He cleared his throat, "Y-yeah. We have plans after school."

Nathan could see the sexual tension brewing between the couple and was happy that they were getting to a better place. Lucas had confessed that they hadn't made that step since she was taken from him and that had been more than a month ago. He also said that he had the worst case of blue balls because of it, but he respects that she had issues to deal with before even thinking of sex.

"You guys need the apartment for awhile?" Nathan asked, wanting to help anyway that he can.

Brooke grinned, "Yes. Please."

Lucas was stunned but grateful. He was so ready to be intimate with her again. But he also wanted her to be sure that she was indeed ready to go there again.

"Are you sure Cheery?" Lucas whispered in her ear.

She kissed his lips, uncaring if anyone else saw. "I am so sure Broody. It's on."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

After school Nathan and Haley had decided to go visit her family for awhile, leaving the apartment to the couple to do as they see fit. It seemed like as soon as they had left that Lucas had kissed her, unable to wait any longer.

Brooke bit her lip as he slowly undressed her, taking his time kissing and caressing each body part as it came to view. She gasped sharply when she felt him flick his tongue against her clit through her thong before removing it altogether. She dug her hands into his thick blonde hair, a desperate cry on her lips as he wrapped his lips around her hardened clit and alternated between gently sucking and teasing it with his proficient tongue. Brooke moaned softly, pressing and grinding her pelvis against his mouth for more. Just as she couldn't take another moment of the fervid ecstasy she came hard, the hot ebullience of it sending intense shockwaves through her trembling body.

Brooke almost sank down but she needed to please him too. "It's your turn Luke…"

"No… it's okay Brooke. You don't have to—"

She kissed him eagerly, "I want to please you. I told you I'm ready for this. Let me prove it."

Lucas groaned as he stood in front of her, his heated eyes on her, savoring the anticipation as she unbuckled his belt. Once undone she pushed him gently until he was sitting on the bed, peeling off his black button down shirt.

"You are unbearably sexy Broody…" Brooke said softly as she grazed her lips over his muscled chest, lowering herself to her knees.

She smirked seductively as Lucas watched her helplessly, her fingers nimbly unzipping and unbuttoning his fly slowly and pushed his khaki pants down to his ankles. She trailed her fingers up his legs as she eyed his long thick rigid erection.

Brooke moved her hands up and down his dick in differing directions, one hand twisting at his base with agility and the other stroking.

"Brooke… baby… you're killing me here… oh fuck!" he groaned, his eyes closing for a brief second, relishing the overpowering erotic sensations she stimulated in him.

He cursed loudly as she lightly nibbled on the head of his cock, igniting a blaze of intense titillation. She then removed her mouth and used two fingers in the shape of a V, sliding up and down until he broke and lifted a giggling Brooke and had her beneath him.

Right as he was about to enter her, she traced an elegant finger from her neck down to her belly button while murmuring "Take me Lucas."

How could such a simple action look so fucking sexy… but then again this is Brooke Davis, the sexiest girl he's ever known.

Lucas thrust inside her, groaning lowly from the amazing pleasure of finally being inside of his Pretty Girl again. It felt like forever since he's experienced this and it still overwhelmed him. She whimpered as he began a slow steady pace, aligning with hers. He suckled her neck as he rocked back and forth as she thrust her pelvis upward, already close to her peak.

Brooke screamed his name to the heavens as her unrestrained, irrepressible orgasm crashed over her in hot clutching waves of bliss. She was so lost in it that she had no idea Lucas had switched positions on her.

He lifted both of her legs over to his right shoulder while he was on his knees, thrusting into her mildly. Brooke shouted his name as his wonderful cock rubbed her G-spot expertly. Before she could even form a syllable a tsunami of euphoria eclipsed her consciousness. Lucas yelled out her name just as he lost himself to his own ecstasy, coming so hard and long that his toes curled from the intensity. Once it was over he dropped her legs and collapsed, unable to hold himself up anymore.

"Fuck Brooke… you've just turned my whole world upside down." he panted into her neck, exhausted from their lovemaking.

Brooke stroked his hair back and smiled, "Good now we're even."

Lucas looked into her merry hazel eyes and laughed exuberantly, "Brooke Davis…you amaze me."

Brooke laughed with him then said, "You said that before. Only this time I think you mean it in a good way."

"I do. You really do amaze me. You're so beautiful and strong and good hearted…how the hell do I deserve you?"

"You're the one that amazes me. Lucas you deserve me because you've been my hero and a gentleman, you're kind and honest, but more than that, you're the first man I ever truly loved. And no matter what the future brings, you always will be, and I know that my life is better for it."

He kissed her hand in a loving manner and pulled away from her. Brooke frowned at the loss but then giggled when he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He ran them a bubble bath and they both bathed together. He ran the rag over her body in a slow arousing way, the sensuality of the moment not lost on either of them.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?" she said drowsily.

Lucas found himself asking, "Why do you love me so much?"

"I love the way you laugh, I love the way you smile. I love the way you make me feel every single time we're together or when we're apart. You are the one who takes away the blues. That is the reason why I am so in love with you. Now does that answer your question?"

He chuckled, "Yeah that did the job."

"Speaking of jobs…how's working for your uncle?" she asked while relaxing with him behind her.

"It's pretty good. It sucks that my mom knows that I'm working there and won't stop coming by but other than that…it's enjoyable."

Brooke signed, "I get that you're mad at her for what happened but she's still your mom."

"How can you of all people say that to me? What they did—"

"I'm getting past it. Slowly but I am. And in order for me to truly get past this is to forgive them and I need you to do the same. We've carried this burden too long don't you think?"

Lucas kissed her head then sighed, "Okay I will talk to her…"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

The couple got out of the tub and dried each other off. When they finished they put on robes and grabbed their discarded clothing from the living room and put them in their dirty clothes hamper.

Lucas stared down at his love where she lay at his side. Her beautiful, long ebony hair was partially covering her face, and her lips were slightly parted. As his eyes strayed over her slim body and her luscious curves, he shuddered as his body called to him to take her again. Damn, but he needed her! But she needed her rest, even though the need for her rose ever higher.

She sighed and turned in her sleep, one full, round breast gently moving from one side of her chest to the other. He could not resist. Gently he reached out and cupped it in his hands, loving the feel of the silky, smooth skin and the soft heft of the weight in my palm. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me, and the look of love in them still had the power to steal his breath away.

"Good morning," Brooke said quietly and smiled, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Morning," he said, drawn down to kiss that sweet smile.

Her lips felt slightly fuller under his, probably from their endless night of passion. God, kissing her was not going to be enough. He trembled as his body urged him on, his cock throbbing and straining for satisfaction. A groan escaped his lips as he deepened the kiss, and she reached up and put her arms around his neck.

He pressed his body against hers, his hard cock stroking her firm thigh.

"Somebody's happy to see me." she said with a bright smile.

"Lovebirds! Time for school!" Haley said outside their bedroom door.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I guess a morning quickie is out of the question—"

Lucas placed his mouth over hers as thrust inside her. He fucked her thoroughly and quickly until they both came together.

"Okay I stand corrected." Brooke said breathlessly, amazed that she had came so quickly. But then again this was Lucas Scott. Her body was humming long after they left the apartment and everyone noticed the marked difference in their attitudes. They were more loving and good natured.

"I guess a night of good sex will do that for you." Nathan joked as they walked into school.

Lucas playfully pushed his brother and wrapped his arm around Brooke. They saw Peyton and Julian walk by along with Felix and Rachel and let out a snorted laugh. Obviously neither of them felt safe now so they called for reinforcement.

"I guess your words got to her Tigger." Haley laughed. "You still got it girl."

Brooke smirked, "You bet your sweet ass Hales."

Lucas looked at Brooke and jokingly asked, "Should I be worried?"

She wrapped her arms around him, "Well not really…my heart belongs to you but there's a slight possibility of threesome."

"Please tell me that you're joking because that would be insane."

Brooke laughed and walked into their class, leaving the question unanswered.

*... After school… *

"Lucas… you have a visitor." Keith said while Lucas was under the hood of a Mercury Villager.

Lucas wiped his oily hands off on the blue rag and walked out of the garage to find his mother waiting for him. He didn't know why she continued to come here when he had made it more than clear that he didn't want to see her. He rolled his eyes and was about to go back inside but Brooke's words stopped him.

"Lucas how long will this go on? I'm still your mother—"

Lucas was still angry. "Yes… you'll always be my mother but that doesn't mean I have to have a relationship with you—"

"Damn it Lucas I'm sorry—"

"Sorry isn't good enough! It will never be. Brooke had lost herself because of you. She lost our child—your grandchild behind your decision! I don't think that I can get past that."

She looked stunned by the revelation and exhaled, "Grandchild? She was pregnant?"

"I didn't stutter. Yes she was pregnant until that bitch made her miscarry. Brooke and I were devastated. We had to deal with this on our own—"

Karen's eyes filled with tears. "But you didn't have to! You both could've come home—"

He chuckled sarcastically, "So that you can separate us again? No thanks."

"So she is with you…" she questioned, relieved that he was both talking to her and telling her that Brooke wasn't missing.

Lucas exhaled, "Yeah she's with me. And we're doing fine without you. I gotta get back to work."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Lucas walked into the apartment completely worn out, not from work but from finally facing his mother. Brooke came out in a yellow cami and matching shorts looking utterly hot and happy. She hopped into his arms with a sexy dimpled smile.

"Welcome home Boyfriend." she said after kissing him lengthily.

"Mm the best kind of welcome." he said as he grabbed her ass.

Brooke squealed giggling, "Are you getting frisky Mr. Scott?"

"I might be Ms. Davis." he said before kissing her again. "Where's Nathan and Haley?"

She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen, "Well Haley got called into work and Nathan is at the River Court with Skills and Mouth."

"And what are we doing in here?"

Brooke scooped up some chili sauce on the spoon and lifted it to his lips to taste, "Try this."

He took a taste and groaned, "That is so good. Almost as delicious as this." he said cupping her sex.

Brooke gasped, especially when he started moving his finger on her clit through the shorts. "Ooh don't get me started!" she moaned.

"But I love getting you started Brooke." he said with a smile.

She allowed him to grope her for a few more minutes before moving away. "Nathan can come back at any minute! You don't want him to get an eye full do you? Besides I have to finish this…"

He came up behind her and kissed her neck, "How about you put that on simmer and come play with me…" he whispered then biting her ear gently.

"Ooh what kind of game? Is it naughty?" she asked with an amused smile.

"You bet your sweet pussy it is…speaking of can I get a taste of it?"

Brooke put the pot on simmer and turned around to face him. She looked him up and down then bit her lip. "On one condition…"

"And what's that?"

"I need you to dance with me first."

Lucas arched a brow at her strange request. "Dance?"

"Mm hmm. Dance with me." she said, going to the mini radio that was on the counter that Haley had there for when she was cleaning. She turned on an oldies station and grinned. George Michael's Careless Whisper was on and she looked at him expectantly.

"Babe I don't really dance and you know that…" he complained with a smile.

She looked up into his eyes and almost got lost in their depths. "You did that one time. Please?"

He brought her closely into his arms and danced with her slowly, which made her smile. She didn't mind that he smelled like oil and sweat from working. All she needed was to be in his arms. They danced and danced long after the song ended, neither wanting to stop. It was a sweet tender moment that the two needed.

They smiled lovingly at each other and kissed softly, slowly, deeply, the music and the world fading away as they got lost in eachother.

"Aw look at that." a voice said from behind them. "What a Hallmark moment."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Hey Nate."

"Hey Luke. Something smells really good. What's cooking?"

Brooke took the lid off the pot and began stirring so it didn't scorch. "My Glamma's recipe for hearty Chili and cornbread. The only thing I know how to make right now."

Lucas grinned proudly, "Trust me it's really delicious. She gave me a sample."

"Dude you have to say that because you're with her." Nathan said as he grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge.

"I'm not! Try it for yourself if you don't believe me!"

"Thank you Lucas!" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Nathan took a spoon and sampled the chili and groaned. "Alright I owe you an apology B this is amazing!"

"Thank you Hotshot."

A song that Nathan happened to know came on and he began singing really, really off key. Brooke winced while Lucas just shut the radio off.

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"I will turn it back on if you'd please stop murdering my ears!"

Nathan laughed, "You're just jealous that I have a great voice."

"Don't you mean grating voice?" Lucas teased.

"Ha-ha funny. Now turn it back on!"

Lucas turned the radio on and the music was reaching the crescendo to which Nathan began warbling again and again Lucas turned it right back off.

"Lucas!"

"Nate! Let the people sing it!" he enunciated slowly.

Brooke laughed at the siblings silly argument as she opened the oven and took out the cornbread with the oven mitts adorning each hand. The bread was a nice golden color and was nice and firm and piping hot.

"If you can make this then you can bake a cake." Nathan says after the song and the arguments over.

"I might make one one day." she said as she set the cornbread on the countertop.

"Baby I'm home!" Haley announced as she walked into the apartment. "By the way thanks for coming to get me. Waiting that long after closing was super fun!" she said sarcastically.

Nathan's eyes widened, "Shit baby I'm sorry. I was at the River Court and lost track of time and when I got here I went into teasing these two."

"That's fine Jake had dropped me off."

"Who the hell is Jake?!"

"Don't worry about it…" Haley said as the two disappeared into the back, heading towards the master bedroom.

Brooke hissed, "That's not gonna be good."

"I can't believe he forgot her."

"Lucas, you forgot to pick her up too."

"Yeah I did but you and I were in the middle of something. A game that includes no clothing, the pieces include my tongue, my hands and my dick, your tongue, and your entire body. Let's go."

Brooke laughed and smacked his shoulder. "It's too late for that now that Naley's home and besides…I'm really, really hungry and you desperately need a shower."

He let out a sharp laugh then said, "Oh it's like that? You didn't say a word when we were dancing all close now did you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I was in the moment. And now I'm out of the moment. And dinner's ready. So that equals: Shower!"

"You're mine after dinner. I don't give a damn if anybody hears a sound Pretty Girl—in fact I'm gonna make sure you scream tonight."

"Like always?"

Lucas grabbed her ass in both hands and enjoyed the excited squeal that accompanied the action. "Yep."

"Luke you perv!" she giggled jokingly.

He winked at her and left for the shower. Brooke watched him disappear around the corner then turned her attention to cutting up the cornbread in neat squares and loaded four bowls with chili. She then pulled out two cans of beer for the men and two wine coolers for herself and Haley.

"Dinners ready!" she yelled out.

The doorbell rang, scaring the daylights out of her. Brooke calmed down and walked to the door and peeped out of the peep hole. Her breath caught and she quietly went into her room and hid inside the closet.

It continued to ring until she heard Haley muttering about sharing a shower.

"Hi Mr. Davis?"

"Have you seen Lucas? I need to talk to him."

Haley brilliant little liar she was said, "I haven't seen him in a long time. Do me a favor and let him know when you see him that I have a bone to pick with him too. Goodnight."

Brooke then heard the door shut and lock slide in place. She still waited a while before coming out.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked as soon as Brooke came back out.

She nodded, her mouth refusing to work.

"I see you've cooked? Will this hurt my stomach?" she said jokingly.

"Tutor Girl I'll have you know that I am an excellent cook—at least when it comes to this—so you three can all shove it up your ass!" she pouted.

Haley chuckled and hugged her best friend. "I was just kidding Tigger! I'm sure that it's very good."

"So who was at the door?" Nathan asked, sitting at the table.

"Ted Davis. He was looking for Lucas."

Lucas came out dressed in plaid pajama pants and a white T-shirt. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I hadn't seen you." she answered as she settled into her seat.

"Thank you for that." Lucas said as he sat down next her. "I already had to deal with mom today and I don't need to deal with that asshole."

"What? What happened with Karen?" Brooke asked before taking a bite of her food.

Lucas told them about the conversation he had with his mother. "Are you ever going to forgive them?" Haley asked, putting the spoonful of chili in her mouth.

"I don't know."

"You have to Lucas. I know that you don't want to but they're still family." Nathan pointed out, before digging into the chili and cornbread.

Lucas looked at his brother and asked, "Who are you right now?"

Brooke and Haley laughed at the two siblings and continued to eat.

"I'm just saying…you shouldn't hold onto this forever. Be mad at Victoria but there was no way for them to know about what she was going to do."

"Nathan…I told them to send me away. They chose not to. So I don't want to hear that bullshit Nate." he said as he dropped his spoon in the half empty bowl, having lost his appetite.

"Look, it's a long journey towards forgiveness. We just have to give ourselves time and never say never." Brooke said soothingly.

Lucas nodded, "Now that I can agree with."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Lucas was helping put an engine into a 1970 Vista Cruiser when Ted Davis walked up. Keith looked at Lucas who was markedly ignoring the older man. Keith shook his head and walked out to Ted to see what he wanted.

"You and Karen have to stop popping up every day. This is a business that I'm running here and Lucas is one of my workers and I don't need my workers distracted. Understand?"

"I just need to talk to him. I need to find my daughter and he knows where she is."

Keith exhaled and walked back to the car that he and Lucas were working on. "Lucas you have a visitor."

Lucas shook his head, "I have _nothing_ to say to him."

"I understand that but this is obviously not going away. So go on and talk to him and get it over with."

Lucas rolled his eyes and stopped what he was doing. He walked out to meet one of the men he hated most.

"So, where are you and Brooke hiding out?" Ted asked almost immediately.

Lucas looked at him with a blank stare, "I haven't seen Brooke."

"Come on, Luke. Everybody knows you and Brooke are still having a thing."

He chuckled, "Ted, Tree Hill is a hotbed of sanctimonious busybodies who can't keep their nose in their own business. You know that."

"Where's my daughter Lucas?"

"Why don't you just get out of here. Because if you don't I might not be responsible for what happens next. And I really don't want to lose my job over the likes of you."

"OK if you see her tell her to call me." he then walked away, cursing Lucas's name.

Lucas shot him off and went back to the car he had been working on with Keith.

"How'd it go?" Keith asked, still working.

"How do you think?"

Keith exhaled, "He's a worried father…"

"And Brooke had been traumatized. She's not ready to talk to him. Believe me."

"I thought that you said she was coming around."

Lucas nodded, "She is. Slowly. Last night she had a nightmare—in which she relived a terrifying memory—caused her to wake up drenched in sweat. And guess what? It was caused by his unexpected visit last night."

Keith whistled low, "You're right. She's not ready for a reunion."

"All she needs is time. But they don't want to understand that. We both need time to get past what happened. But more so her."

"Well Lucas, just talk to her about it. And hopefully she won't have a bad reaction. But if she does…just nurse her through it."

Later that night Lucas watched Nathan and Haley flirt all night long until they took it into the back. Both he and Brooke heard their _soundtrack of love_ begin and then shook his head, "I bet she'll be the one knocked up next. How often they go at it."

Brooke laughed then said, "We go at it just as often—and I know for a fact I'm not going to get knocked up. Again." she said referring to her birth control pills. She then gave him a sultry look. One that spoke volumes. "Speaking of…wanna go to our little love-nest?" Before she had any idea of what he was up to, he carried her to their bed, but not before bringing a can of whip cream with them. "What are you planning on doing with that?" she asked, her eyebrows arched in question.

Lucas chuckled then laid her on her back replying, "If you have to ask then I'm doing something wrong."

Brooke grinned then said, "Lucas—let me explain something to you right quick baby— _You…are…not…in…control…tonight. I am_." She then flipped him on his back and climbed on top of his body.

She then surprised him by literally ripping him out of his shirt. "Damn girl—when did you get so strong?"

"You must have rubbed off of me…or it's really cheap fabric—either way you're mine!" she shrugged then grinned, shaking the can up, she then sprayed his nipples and torso. Brooke smiled gleefully as she unbuttoned his jeans, then slowly unzipped him. She knew sometimes he had went commando, this time was no different. She then sprayed him there—a lot.

"You must plan on spending a lot of time down there…" he chuckled as he watched her spray a really thick layer of cream on his crotch.

Brooke nodded then licked her lips slowly, seductively. "Yes…I am…"

She then licked the first circle around his areola, her tongue flicking over the hard bud, making it even harder. Lucas groaned quietly as she licked the other one clean, then followed the line down his torso until she came to the mound of cream at his groin. Brooke met his ocean blue eyes with mischievous intent then licked every inch of him. She first attacked his testicles, licking each ball in flicking licks causing heated pleasure to spread through his body, but mostly in the spot she was licking so talentedly She then surprised him by taking his testicles into her mouth and began to hum. The vibrations felt amazingly good, so good it made his toes damn near curl. He found his hands in her silken mane, guiding her head as she swallowed him whole, all the while taking him deeper and deeper into her hot blessedly wet mouth until he felt his cockhead hit the back of her throat. Just as he was about to lose his ironclad control she sat up, her mouth slick with cream and saliva and a bit of pre-cum.

"Lucas you're so insanely hot…" she said as she took of her dress, revealing that she also had gone commando—no bra nor panties.

No matter how many times he had seen her naked—it always seemed to get even better and better every time he viewed her naked form. "Fuck woman…" he hissed out, his hands cupping her full breasts. His fingers then flicked her nipples with just enough pressure to make her back arch in pleasure.

"Mm-mmm…I _love_ when you do that…" She then took his hands off her breasts and said, "But tonight is just for you…"

Brooke then grabbed his pants and found a foil packet and carefully applied it on him. She then climbed on top and began to slowly slide down his erect shaft, making him grit his teeth in response. She was so wet and tight and sweet, her sheath clasping and unclasping like a little fist. The thoughts seemed to scatter when she began her long easy ride, rotating her hips in a slow sensual pace. He gripped her hips—or tried to when he found his hands being smacked away. He was about to object when she placed a finger against his lips.

"Ah-ah—not tonight. As of now— _hands off._ " she said as she moaned in pleasure. She then once again started rotating her hips, teasing him, making him groan in frustration and pleasure. Just as she started to really start a pace he wanted she halted. He was just about to curse her when Brooke sent him a wink and a smile before she went into reverse-cowgirl, lying down so her head was near his feet—giving him an awesome view of her ass—he then watched his cock going inside her, watched his girth stretch her walls tightly. The sight had his cock weeping in true pleasure. Then he growled when he watched himself going in and out—the view was crazy erotic and **_hot_**. The she started to move—faster and faster until his cock was like a piston inside her. He had added a few hard thrusts of his own, all the while watching, and feeling and becoming so overwhelmed that he had to cry out in pure ecstasy as he went over the edge of extraordinary pleasure.

He didn't know how but somehow she had reached her pleasure too and was now crying out along with him. Once they had stopped shuddering Brooke had managed to lay beside him, her head on his sticky chest, kissing him solidly on his pec. "I know you got off too—but don't you _dare_ think that I won't get you back for that."

Brooke smiled brightly then asked softly, "Did you like it?"

Lucas looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Of course I _liked_ it. I **_loved_** every minute of it."

She snuggled closer then said, "Good…I'm glad…"

"Can you do that…oh let's say…every two days out of the week?" He said as he chuckled, but he was deadly serious. That was the best sex that he ever had with anyone.

She chuckled then said, "I'll see what I can do…"

He knew that this would be the time to talk to her about the whole Ted situation but he didn't want to ruin this relaxing weekend with her. But then she looked at him and frowned adorably.

"What are you brooding about? Especially after all that?" she asked softly, listening to his beating heart. It was a beautiful sound.

"Ida Scott Taylor once wrote: _Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering_. That being said… I will tell you about it tomorrow."

Brooke looked at the electric clock on the bedside table and saw that it was past three in the morning. "It's already tomorrow… Luke?" she asked only to find that he was fast asleep. She smiled, "Goodnight Boyfriend…"

"Goodnight Pretty Girl…" he murmured drowsily before knocking back out.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Brooke hummed as she worked over the stove, cooking breakfast for once. She didn't do half bad but she knew from now on she'd just stick to what she knew. Lucas didn't have to work today which was great because she really missed him while he was gone. Plus Nathan would have basketball practice and Haley would have went to work leaving Brooke by herself most of the time.

"Mm my girl slaving over the stove again?" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't think it turned out as good as my chili and cornbread." she pouted.

Lucas kissed her mouth, "I'll still eat it."

"So are you going to tell me about it?"

Lucas chuckled, "Straight to the point I see. Alright…at work yesterday I saw your dad."

Brooke turned everything off and turned to face him, "What did he want?"

"To find you. Talk to you. Keith thinks that you should talk to him."

She nodded her head, "As long as you're with me I can handle it. I don't want to do this without you."

"As long as you're sure then I will stand beside you a hundred percent."

"You have been wonderful. Any other guy would have given up by now. But you didn't. Thank you."

Lucas shrugged while holding her in his arms. "Well, that's part of the job."

Brooke smiled and joked, "Oh, right, because loving me is a job, hmm?"

"No. Just sometimes, you know, but there are great benefits." he said with a roguish grin.

Brooke smacked his chest and giggled. "Sometimes you can be too much Lucas."

"You proved last night that you can handle me just fine…" he purred and kissed her slowly, sensually until all she wanted to do was disappear into their room.

Brooke broke off the kiss and sighed, "When are we going to go talk to him?"

Lucas shrugged then said, "Whenever you feel ready. I don't want to rush you on this. Especially now that you're doing better. You've come so far and I don't want you to relapse and get down again."

"That's not going to happen. Because we won't let it. Teamwork makes the dream work. And you and I are a great team Lucas Scott. So…later today we will face them together. And make it clear to them that we are never giving each other up."

"Not in a million years." he then kissed her passionately, bringing her body closer to him.

"Get a room!" Nathan said as soon as he and Haley walked into the kitchen.

Lucas chuckled then teased, "How was the sex last night Hales?"

"Your brother is gifted."

Lucas eyebrows raised, "Hmm."

Haley settled in her seat and went on to say, "More than you could ever imagine. He satisfies me—no, he rocks me, body and soul, on every level, like no man that I have ever known."

"Was good for me, too." Nathan said with an awkward blush.

"Whew sounds hot." Brooke said as she set Lucas's plate before him. At his uncomfortable expression due to Haley's over share she teased, "You asked for it Broody."

He rubbed his temple, "Yeah I did. And I wish I didn't."

Brooke laughed and continued fixing plates. After everyone ate they dispersed. Nathan and Haley went out on a day date while Brooke and Lucas headed to the Davis mansion to face the music.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked while holding her hand.

Brooke closed her eyes to focus on the moment and not the terrible memories. "Yes I'm sure."

They went inside and saw that his mother had a photograph of him in her arms. She looked toward the door and saw them and almost didn't believe that they were there.

"Oh my goodness I don't know whether to stay put or come and hug you to welcome you back home."

"Staying put is a good option." Lucas said as he sat down on the couch. "Where's Ted?"

"He's upstairs… I'll get him."

Brooke was anxious and afraid. She hadn't been here in two months and the last time she'd been here wasn't the best memory.

"Brooke…please sit next to me. You're pacing." Lucas asked softly, watching her pace. Brooke stopped and sat next to him. Then her knee started bouncing uncontrollably. Lucas sighed and looked at her, "We don't have to do this today if you're not ready. We can leave right now—"

"We can. My nerves is pretty bad because I haven't seen my father in months since he sent me away. And all I can see is—"

"Brooke! Cookie you're really here!" Ted said as he rushed down the stairs.

Brooke started crying. Not only because she missed her dad but because she was afraid of him too. She was afraid that he didn't want her. Most of all she was afraid of him tearing her away from Lucas.

"I can't move." she mumbled fearfully, tears leaking from her eyes.

Ted looked crushed. "Brooke—"

Lucas swore, "She's not ready for this. I knew that this was a bad idea!"

"No Lucas I can handle it. I just need to focus…" she then gulped and turned to Lucas. "Kiss me…"

Lucas did it without hesitation. Brooke sighed and stopped trembling the more he kissed her, easing her body and mind. When she was ready she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on his and breathed deeply.

"Okay…I'm OK now." she exhaled slowly then looked at their parents. "Alright let's talk."

Ted gulped, "I miss you. Brooke we were wrong in sending you away. We thought that we were doing what was right. I had no idea that Victoria was going to do those horrible things to you."

"That's hard for me to believe. Because she told me that you were tired of me. That I was a bad girl and bad girls don't deserve to be happy. That I was nothing to you. And you just allowed her to have me—you knew how terrible she was—"

"No sweetheart none of what your mother said was true! I swear I had no idea that she would treat you so poorly!"

Brooke began trembling again only this time from the amount of rage and hurt she under. "But you knew that she was drinking! And you knew how she gets when she drinks! And you didn't give one shit about it!"

"That's not true—All that I wanted was for you two to be separated—"

"The only crime—if you want to call it that—that I committed was falling head over heels in love with Lucas! That's it! I didn't deserve to be beaten every single day! I didn't deserve the verbal abuse that she sneered at me to make me feel worthless! I didn't deserve to be alienated from everyone! I didn't deserve to lose our baby!" her voice cracked when mentioning the baby. The innocent life that was extinguished. "I was broken down and beaten daily until my love Lucas—the boy you don't want me to be with—had rescued me. He didn't wait. He came for me as soon as he knew something was wrong! And he brought me back from the darkest place I've ever been. Unlike you!"

Ted and Karen was crying, every word out of her mouth like a blow to their heart. The poor girl had been put through hell and they were directly responsible. Especially when she had lost their grandchild…that really cut them to the quick.

Lucas remained silent but was supportive, his hand rubbing her trembling back.

"How can we fix this? Because all I want is for you two to come home…"

Brooke looked at them with tearful eyes and answered, "If you can't accept that we both are crazy about each other then there is no moving forward. I forgive you with all of my heart—not because you deserve it but because I need to move on and get better. I refuse to continue to be a victim of you, Victoria or anyone else!"

Karen spoke up then, "Brooke, you know that I love you and I'm so sorry that you lost something so precious…we never meant for any of this to happen to either of you. It was supposed to be something to tear you both apart—"

Brooke nodded solemnly, "Well then it served its purpose then. Because you…did…tear…me… apart! Lucky for me Lucas knew how to piece me back together again. And neither one of you get it…it's not about us being young nor is it about just sex for us! We truly care and I mean really about each other! Because this—what happened to me—would break up anyone. But in essence it made us a lot stronger. And he really loves me and I completely love him. If you doubt it then consider this…he doesn't want to be here but he came for me. That's all that I have to say."

Lucas took her into his arms and held her tightly, desperately. Giving her support.

"We can see how much you two mean to each other. But don't you see how wrong this is? We're your parents and you're dating each other? It's going to raise some eyebrows."

Lucas shook his head, "Well that's too bad. Because we don't give a fuck about what others think. That includes you two."

Brooke let out a shuddering breath then said, "I'm ready to go."

"Will you please consider moving back in? We miss you both so much!" Karen said with tears coming down her cheeks.

Lucas shook his head, "Sorry mom…I can't do that. As soon as we turn eighteen we'll get our own place."

"Playing house isn't what it's cracked up to be—"

Brooke softly chuckled, "Well the good news is: you don't have to go through it. It's our life it's our decision. Goodnight."

Lucas walked with her and kissed her hair, "I'm so proud of you. You were better than I expected."

"I fell apart Lucas…if you weren't there—"

"I'll always be there Pretty Girl. Always." He stopped at his truck and took her into his arms.

Brooke soaked in his embrace and felt safe and loved. "I know. And I'll always be there for you too Broody."

A few days later Brooke watched as Peyton saunter up to Lucas side, apparently her and Julian had ended their brief relationshit and were seeing other people. Brooke balled up her fist and just reacted. She pushed Peyton out of her way and looked at Lucas who had been telling the pushy blonde to go away.

Peyton then went after Brooke. Brooke dodged her and was on top of her pulling her hair and scratching her skin, her eyes—anything she could dig her nails in. "YOU BITCH I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!!" she growled as she pummeled her face.

"GET HER OFF ME!!!" She shouted, punching out but not connecting. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR—PULL HER OFF!!!"

Lucas was there, pulling her off the girl but not before Brooke gave her one more good punch. "YOU BITCH!!! You'll wish you never screwed with me!!!" she spat, the spittle landing right on Peyton's face.

"Now I've heard enough of you ladies yelling at each other." Coach Whitey said as he kept the blonde from going back for more.

"Peyton is no lady, she's a tramp! But honestly I don't know how this got out of control so fast."

"Because you attacked me. I want her arrested."

Brooke scoffed, "Me?"

"Drama Queen. Brooke did nothing wrong." Lucas said


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Now I've heard enough of you ladies yelling at each other." Coach Whitey said as he kept the blonde from going back for more.

"Peyton is no lady, she's a tramp! But honestly I don't know how this got out of control so fast."

"Because you attacked me. I want her arrested." she snapped at Coach Whitey.

Brooke scoffed, "Me?"

"Drama Queen. Brooke did nothing wrong." Lucas said as he held Brooke.

Peyton glared at him, "She hit me."

"You provoked her. You've been provoking her for months!" he shot back.

"You made my dad send me to my psychotic alcoholic mom!" Brooke yelled. Before anyone had an idea of how it had happened Brooke was on her. Haley who came out of nowhere was also on top of her, ripping her a new one. Lucas once again drew Brooke off Peyton while Mouth grasped Haley.

Peyton looked at both Brooke and Lucas with reservation then stated, "I didn't make him do anything he didn't want to do himself!"

"I lost…OUR BABY BECAUSE OF YOU! I was abused every mother fucking day that I was with her and you knew what she used to do to me!" Brooke screamed painfully, unable to hold the magnitude of what she had done anymore. The bitch needed to know just what she was responsible for.

Peyton's eyes watered at the raw intensity of Brooke's voice. During Ted and Victoria's divorce Victoria used to beat Brooke then as well but in a way that was unnoticeable which influenced the young Brooke to side with her Dad. When she and Brooke used to be close her best friend had told her about the details.

"I'm so sorry!" Peyton choked out as everyone looked at her with such disdain.

Lucas looked at the love of his life break down in hard tears. He hadn't known that Peyton knew the evil that was Brooke's mother, which made what she had done that much worse. "Peyton don't ever speak to us again. As of this moment you're dead to us."

"I-I didn't know that she was pregnant—" Peyton cried, feeling destroyed with guilt.

"That doesn't matter Peyton! Whether you knew or not you sent her knowing that that bitch was abusive!" Lucas roared, unaware of everyone staring at the three people involved. "So who's the real monster? My money's on you."

Peyton saw everyone shaking their heads and the judgement that each set of eyes held grew to be too much. She ran away from the hall, sobbing her heart out.

"Haley I'm going to take her home. I'll see you later."

His best friend nodded as Lucas held Brooke and walked out of the hallway.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they made it to his truck.

Brooke nodded, "When I saw her trying to hit on you…I don't know…it was like everything crashed down on me at once—her causing me to be sent away, turning the school against me, now she was trying to get her hooks in you again—I saw red and I found myself attacking—"

"I understand Brooke. She has been pushing you for a long time. I don't blame you at all. Trust me if I could have I would've done the same thing." Lucas kissed the top of her head and sighed, "It's gonna be okay…"

"I know." she sighed and held his hand.

"Come on let's blow this popsicle stand."

Brooke smiled and shook her head at him but climbed into his truck. "Ooh can we go to the mall?"

Lucas looked at her with a pained expression. "You know that I hate going there."

"It'll make me feel better. Especially when I'm shopping with you." she said as she cuddled close to him.

Lucas laughed softly, knowing that he was going to give in. "Alright. But as soon as we get home you're mine."

Brooke smirked, "I'm always yours…"

When they got to the mall Lucas helped her out of his truck, finding any excuse to touch her. Brooke smiled and held his hand as they walked into the building.

Almost an hour later Lucas appeared out of the dressing room, dressed in baggy distressed jeans, a crisp white shirt with a fancy silver dragon going down the left side. Lucas spun around and winked then replied, "I know I look awesome but I wanna hear you say it—I look damn good in this outfit don't I?"

When Lucas emerged from the dressing room Brooke had a decidedly different reaction. She eyed his body lustfully, feeling even more horny than she had last night and pushed him right back inside the dressing room. She knocked him down on the bench and kissed him hungrily, not giving him any time to utter a complaint or even utter a single protest but instead unzipped them, then took his now hard as iron cock out of his pants and pulled her pants and panties down in one move then stepped out of them and seated herself on him. He growled circling his arms about her, his mouth devouring hers while she rode him hard and fast until she was literally quivering with her release. Feeling her coming triggered his orgasm and he found himself gripping her hips, coming harder than he ever could imagine. His shout of release was muffled by their kiss as they shuddered and held each other tightly. Coming back to her senses took a while but when she had she was mortified.

"Oh my God—I'm such a slut!" she exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"You're not a slut Brooke—"

She covered her face then exclaimed, "Yes I am!"

"No you're not—it's just me you're sleeping with right?"

Brooke grew incensed then slapped him. When he rubbed his cheek and was eyeing her warily she snapped, "Of course you're the only one I'm sleeping with! I'm not like that!"

"Then you're not a slut."

She paused then chuckled, "I'm sorry for slapping you. You were only making a point…"

"It' s ok…"

Brooke then kissed his offended cheek then murmured, "No it's not." She kissed him again before disentangling herself from his body. She then sighed seeing the ruined pants, "I could've at least waited. Now we'll have to buy those."

"I don't mind—in fact since they made you react so strongly I think I'll take ten of these. I think I like you pouncing on me out of nowhere…"

Brooke blushed furiously then slapped his chest, "Stop teasing me…"

He only chuckled in response. He then dressed in his street clothes and watched her bend to pull her panties and pants on. "I'm so glad you attacked me—because if you hadn't I would be fucking you right this minute."

Brooke turned, her hazel eyes heated at his words. "Ummm, I think we should get going…before we attack each other again."

Lucas laughed then said as they walked out of the dressing room, "But you attacked me!"

"Shut. Up." Brooke said then kissed his ultra sexy lips. She then shook her head then replied, "I don't know why I love you so much. You're such an ass sometimes."

"Do you need a reminder?" he asked, his brow arching questioningly, his hold on her tightening.

Brooke smiled then nodded, "I do Broody—so bad."

He grinned then kissed her sweetly, deeply until neither wanted to come up from it. She soon forgot where they were and began kneading his chest, enticing a growl from him as he also began fondling her through her halter—

"Hey there are kids present!" A woman shouted.

They chuckled and made their apologies. Lucas paid for their clothes then walked out without another word but was still quietly laughing at being caught. Sure it was mortifying but it was mostly funny to them.

When they finally made it back to the apartment Haley and Nathan were literally waiting for them.

"So what happened Tigger?" Haley asked as if she were in an interrogation.

"With Peyton? I don't know it was a lot of shit that went through my head already and then I saw her hitting on my man… I just flipped. But weren't you fighting her with me?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Haley shrugged, "I was just waiting for a good enough reason to get at her ever since she revealed that she was responsible for you being sent away. Her trying to get the upper hand was the perfect excuse."

"Thanks for having my back Tutor Girl."

"You're welcome…"

Nathan chuckled, "I never seen Haley fight before. That was both seriously hot and terrifying."

"Yeah when I seen Brooke smack Peyton I swear that I was both impressed and shocked that it was happening. Although I shouldn't have been…Peyton's been begging for it for a good while now." he said as he settled beside Brooke.

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah… a shame that it had to come to that."

"Yeah it was but you did warn her though Tigger." Haley said as she laid down on Nathan's lap. "So what are we going to do tonight Nate?"

"Dinner and Dancing?"

Haley shook her head, "Never again."

"Oh, come on, it was just a suggestion."

"So was a cruise on the Titanic." Haley joked, "Baby you know that I love you but your dancing isn't made for the public."

It was cute and also funny how they got into those little debates. But anyone can see that they were meant to be.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to take you out on a real date."

Now that the secret was out about them he saw no reason not to go on an official date.

"Ooh we can double date! I always wanted to do that!" Haley said with a bright smile.

"Maybe next time Hales. Our first official date should be just us." he then looked at Brooke and asked, "So what do you say Miss Davis?"

Brooke smirked, "Yeah that would be great."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Brooke was frantically trying to find the dress that she had bought a month ago but had no opportunity to wear. Frustrated she went tearing through every dresser, every inch of their shared closet until she found it hanging by its lonesome on a hanger looking just as perfect as she had bought it. It was a crimson dress that reached above her knees, with a low plunge, and was backless. She grinned gleefully then rushed into the bathroom and began to primp and get ready. When she exited the bathroom she was in full regalia. She wore the lovely tight fitted dress with diamonds draped over her neck, and were dangling from her ears. Her white peep-toe ten inch heels were diamond crested and her toes were painted fiery-red fury. Her lips were glossy red, her eye-shadow were smokey, setting off her deep hazel eyes. Her black as night hair was in a messy chignon, completing the sophisticated look.

Lucas couldn't help but stare as she walked out, his heart pounding a mile a minute at the sight of her.

Brooke spun around then asked inquisitively, "So...how do I look?"

"You look…beyond words." he rasped, his eyes taking in her stunning beauty.

She then gasped finally taking in Lucas's appearance. He wore a lovely satin black suit that somehow enhanced his good-looks, his blonde hair gelled back, his features even more pronounced. "Wow...you look so damn good in a tux!"

Thirty minutes later their ride arrived which was a very nice stretch Hummer. Brooke smirked and climbed in and made sure that she was on the opposite side of him. "Why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"Because I want to."

Lucas looked at her, "Brooke I want you close."

Brooke looked at him, "And?"

"And come here…" he demands softly, patting his lap.

Brooke remained in her seat, her brow arching in challenge. Lucas chuckled and suddenly without her even knowing what happened or how he came to be on top of her or how they came to be on the floor, Lucas was kissing her until she was breathless. His hands caressed her face, angling her head in just the right angle, his tongue gently entering her mouth.

"You're so damn delicious… I could kiss you all day." Lucas whispered against her lips.

"If you do that it'll be hard to get anything done."

"That's not the only thing that'll be hard…" he grumbled humorously, pushing against her while letting her know of his current condition.

Brooke giggled, "That's your own fault."

Lucas frowned playfully, "You're seriously aren't gonna do anything about it?"

"I might…" Brooke bit her lip and spread her thighs further apart, settling his erection against her core. She then kissed him and ground her core against him. He groaned into the kiss and thrust along her exposed panties, stroking her clit firmly while inciting his desires.

"Lucas…you feel so good…" she panted, feeling close to orgasm.

"I'll feel even better like this…" Lucas grunted, pulling her wet panties aside and stroking her slickness directly.

Brooke moaned loudly as he stroked her to completion. She was so busy coming that she'd totally missed when he had completely removed her panties and pulled down his pants.

All she felt was the intense sensations grow stronger upon his stratospheric entrance. Brooke groaned as he hit a slew of nerve endings that had her seeing stars.

"I love the way it sounds when you fuck me. Hear it?" she gasped, the slapping sounds of their bodies joining as well as the wet sounds between them echoing in the car.

"Fuck yes…" he groaned, angling her body in just the perfect angle, voyaging deeper inside of her.

"Oh, that feels so good! Do that again!" Brooke cried as he stirred his cock. Just as the limo lurched forward, bringing them even closer, his length going deeper than anyone had ever been. "Shit I'm coming again!"

"I feel you…" Lucas moaned, her walls gripped his cock so tightly that he sincerely thought that she wanted to keep him in for as long as possible.

Just the thought alone had him almost on the edge. But he resisted.

"No one has ever made me come as hard as you can Lucas." She gasped, feeling another climax around the corner.

Lucas grunted her name as he felt her squeezing his girth again, obviously locked in another climax, only tighter and stronger, bringing him over the edge. Lucas stiffened above her, the pleasure so blinding that he had to close his eyes, coming strong and spectacularly inside her greedy pussy.

"Damn…" he hissed, still gripped in his orgasm. He never came so much or so intensely. "Brooke…"

The way he said her name, almost like a prayer, sent her on a smaller climax.

Both were exhausted by the time their mutual climax ended but were more relaxed than either remember being.

"You are too much…" Brooke sighed, still breathless from exertion.

"You never had sex in a limo before have you?" he asked curiously.

Brooke chuckled, "No I usually have more self control than that. Besides you literally jumped my bones as soon as you could."

"You weren't complaining." Lucas shot back.

"No I was too busy getting fucked out of my mind by you to be complaining about anything." She said with a soft chuckle.

Lucas laughed and kissed her bare shoulder.

They got dressed again and Brooke found that they had arrived to their destination. Brooke had always wanted to come here. The beautiful upscale French restaurant had space and style, there was a live band playing and Lucas was impressed. He had never been here personally but Keith had and had told him about it once Lucas said that he wanted to bring his girlfriend somewhere really special. He also gave him extra money for them to eat whatever they wanted on the menu.

"Wow this place is so fancy…are you sure that we can afford this?" Brooke asked as soon as they were seated at their table. She looked over the menu and gasped, "Oh my God there's no way we can afford this—"

Lucas hushed her and said, "Don't worry about that. I got this. I just want you to have a great time without any drama."

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Okay I won't mention it again."

"Welcome to Haut de Gamme…have you decided on what you'd like to drink?"

Lucas considered the wine list and said, "We'd like the Chateau d'Yquem Sauternes."

"Alrighty and the main course?" The waiter asked patiently.

"Um yes I would like the Coq Au vin." Brooke said with perfect pronunciation.

"And you Monsieur?"

Lucas was looking over it and was glad that Keith gave him cushion money. "I'd like the Beouf Bourgignon."

The waiter jotted it down and asked them if they wanted Hors d'oeuvres and they both agreed on the shrimp cocktail.

They were served crusty, fresh house made breads as well as the best salad that they have ever tasted. Along with the amazing wine that was more like sweet golden nectar in a glass.

Brooke moaned as she enjoyed the red wine braised chicken leg and thigh, pearl onions, mushrooms, lardons, pomme puree, braising jus. It was heaven in every bite.

Lucas loved his braised beef, pearl onions and mushrooms, and the egg noodles.

"This is so good." Lucas said as he speared a piece of meat.

"So is mine…"

"Wanna taste?" they asked at the same time. They then laughed together.

Brooke shrugged, "Great minds right?"

He nodded then said, "Okay I need you to taste this…" Lucas gave her a generous amount of his food and fed her. She groaned and nodded.

"If I'm ever here again I'm gonna order that." she then returned the favor and gave him the same amount he had given her. "Good right?"

Lucas nodded, "That's delicious."

"Mm hmm." she then looked at the band taking the stage and her eyes sparkled.

"Let me guess… you want to dance?"

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Please?"

"My Pretty Girl loves to dance." he murmured as he stood to his feet. "Although I think tonight you're more beautiful than you are pretty."

She blushed with pleasure as he took her hand in his. "Thank you for this…I'm having a great time tonight."

"Me too…" They danced slowly to the slow tune the band was playing and melted into each other.

 _My love There's only you in my life The only thing that's right My first love You're every breath I take You're every step I make_

Lucas smiled and closed his eyes, the words saturating between them as they danced slowly.

 _And I I want to share All my love with you No one else will do And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)They tell me how much you care Oh, yes You'll always be My endless love_

Brooke had never felt so cherished as she did in this moment. They way he held her, the way his heart was pounding against her ear, how his hands caressed her gently as they moved in sync.

 _Two hearts Two hearts that beat as one Our lives have just begun And forever I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resist your charms_

He dipped her smoothly, their eyes locking, a gentle smile on their faces. He brought her back up suavely.

"I thought that you couldn't dance?"

"I learned for you."

 _And I I'd play the fool For you, I'm sure You know I don't mind(No, you know I don't mind)And yes You mean the world to me I know I've found in you My endless love_

"You learned for me?" she asked, the gesture touching her heart in a new kind of way.

"Yeah… I know that you love to dance and that there was a good chance that you would bat those pretty hazel eyes and I would find myself in just this position."

 _And love I'd play the fool For you, I'm sure You know I don't mind(Whoa, you know I don't mind)Oh, yes You'd be the only one Cause no, I can't deny This love I have inside And I'll give it all to you My love (my love, my love)My endless love_

The song ended and Brooke was about to head to their table but he kept ahold of her left hand.

"Wait a minute Brooke. I got a question to ask…"

She was about to ask what he was doing but the words got stuck on her tongue at the sight of him kneeling in front of her with a black velvet box in his hand.

"L-Lucas?" she stuttered, her pulse racing at the sight of him.

"Are you free for the rest of your life?" he asked nervously, his heart beating a thousand beats a minute.

"Oh my—" Brooke ceased talking as he opened the box and revealed a gorgeous Infinity Twist Micropavé diamond engagement ring in platinum with a round 3.14 ct. diamond in the center of it. Tears automatically started falling down her face.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Are you free for the rest of your life?" he asked nervously, his heart beating a thousand beats a minute.

"Oh my—" Brooke ceased talking as he opened the box and revealed a gorgeous Infinity Twist Micropavé diamond engagement ring in platinum with a round 3.14 ct. diamond in the center of it. Tears automatically started falling down her face.

She nodded wordlessly, unable to believe that he had managed to thoroughly surprise her like this. Lucas grinned happily as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood to his feet. Brooke cried and hugged him tightly then they shared an amazing breathtaking kiss.

The whole restaurant was applauding them as their kiss came to a stop. "Where did you get the ring? And how long did you have it? How long did you plan this?"

Lucas chuckled, "Breathe Brooke breathe. It was originally intended for my mom ya know had Uncle Keith had the courage to ask her back then. But he never got a chance so he gave it to me for when I met the special girl. And I had it since before my mom married Ted. I brought it with me in case we had a special moment and I was hoping that you'd say yes—"

Tears misted her eyes again. "Of course I would say yes! Luke you're my knight in shining armor, my ever-present protector, my only true lover. I'm so in love with you right now and I probably will be for the rest of my life."

Lucas kissed her hand and looked at the sparkling ring. "My ring looks good on your finger."

Brooke looked at the stunner and agreed, "It does doesn't it? I can't believe this is happening I'm so happy it's scary."

"Why is it scary?"

"I don't want to jinx it. So I'm not going to put it out there."

Thinking of the last time she confessed her fears out loud he nodded, "Good point. Let's focus on positivity. Like the fact we're getting married…"

"What're you thinking?" she asked as they shared a delicious chocolate mousse profiteroles.

"I'm thinking that the woman that I thought I couldn't stand became my best friend, my girl, my lover…will soon be my wife." he then held her hand and smiled, "And that we've come a long way in such a short amount of time."

"To think you thought Peyton was your dream girl." she teased after they left the restaurant and were now on their way back home.

He rolled his eyes, "She was a fucking nightmare. I was delusional. I want to remain in a good mood so please don't mention that bitch on the night of our engagement."

"Engaged…wow. I can't wait to be your wife." she then gasped and sent him a beaming smile. "In fact we can go to the courthouse as soon as we're both 18 and then later on have a nice wedding."

"Sounds like a solid plan soon to be Mrs. Scott. Especially since both of our birthdays are around the same month."

When they arrived home they found a note on the refrigerator explaining that Nathan and Haley were taking a road trip to visit Lucas and Nathan's grandparents. Brooke was a little down that she couldn't tell Haley the news in person but then perked up that they would have the apartment to themselves for a day or two.

And they took every advantage of the privacy, christening every possible room—excluding Naley's bedroom.

She couldn't even believe that he proposed on their first official date. But to be honest he made the evening so perfect for her that she was still on cloud nine and that had been over two weeks ago.

No one in the world could wipe the blissful smile off her face. Not that anyone tried.

Brooke was standing over Lucas with a single candle in a cupcake waiting for him to wake up. He opened his eyes and grinned happily, loving the fact that she was only wearing his white striped dress shirt, leaving it unbuttoned so that her amazingly sexy body was showing.

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you… happy birthday dear Lucas… happy birthday to you." she sang sultrily, much like Marilyn Monroe, her dimpled smile on full display. "Make a wish Fiance…"

He chuckled and made a wish then blew out his candle. "You shouldn't have."

She handed him the treat but not before taking a swipe of his chocolate frosting and licking her finger clean. "Yes I should. It's not everyday that you turn 18 mister."

"True but for you to get all dressed up for me… gosh I don't know what to say!" he said jokingly.

Brooke began to strip off his shirt when they heard Haley scream. Bolting off the bed they went to see what was the matter.

"Hales?! What's going on?!" Lucas asked frantically.

"Nathan just proposed to me and I said—Ew dude get some clothes on!" she exclaimed while averting her eyes.

Brooke gasped and darted back into their room. Lucas was only in his boxers but he went back into their room, laughing.

"Please don't cover up my present yet. I didn't get a chance to play with it." he said jokingly just as she was pulling on some jeans.

"Blame it on Tutor Girl." she said with a teasing smile. "I want to hear how Nathan proposed to her!" Lucas brought her to him and kissed her in a way that slowed her all the way down. "Mm okay…I'm not sure if that was more for me or you but that was one hell of a kiss."

"It was for both of us…Haley can wait. However I can't—"

Brooke chuckled, "Nice try. But Haley has to go to work so yes you can!"

"But it's my birthday!" He whined desperately after Brooke finished getting dressed.

"I will make it up to you Broody." she said after pecking his lip. "I promise."

"You'd better." he said as he smacked her ass as they exited their room.

When they walked out they found the newly engaged Naley making out happily in the kitchen.

Brooke's heart melted with happiness at the sight of the young couple and cleared her throat. "Deets bitch!"

Haley parted from Nathan reluctantly. "In a minute bitch…"

She waited a minute, "Now Naley! Tell me how you two got engaged?"

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well he just kneeled down on one knee while I was eating breakfast that he thoughtfully made for me and he gave me this beautiful ring and simply asked: Will you marry me? And I guess you know the rest…"

"Awww!" Brooke said with a pleased smile. She then squealed just as Lucas lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder. "Lucas?!"

"You heard her story now it's my time!"

Nathan chuckled, "No congrats dude?"

"Congratulations to both of you but we gotta get a situation handled right now. See you guys later!"

"Alright happy birthday Luke!" Nathan said before Lucas shut the door to his room.

"Thanks!"

Nathan and Haley laughed, "They're nymphomaniacs!"

"No they're just in love. And besides you know we're no different." she said as they walked out the door.

Brooke found herself pressed against the door with an eager and very horny Lucas Scott. He literally stripped her naked in seconds as well as himself. Lucas lifted Brooke in his arms, her legs on his arms bent in the elbows, and her wetness so close with his erection. Brooke held onto his neck with one hand, and with another hand she can caress his face, chest, torso, needing to touch him. Lucas kissed her fiercely as he entered her in one reckless thrust. Brooke cried out as he relentlessly worked her body, stirring up stronger passion within them both.

Lucas moved them to the bed and continued fucking her without mercy until they both came blindingly.

Brooke kissed him softly, then more passionately. She bit his lip and straddled his waist, then watched in amused amazement as he hardened again. "Give me a break you teased me all morning and now an extremely sexy naked woman is on top of me."

"Let's see if we can do something about this," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, her hand cradling his hard as marble cock.

She amped up the pleasure by building anticipation. She eased just the head of his cock into her pussy, and wrapped her hand around his shaft to keep him from going any deeper than an inch. She gently moved up and down until she couldn't stand it anymore. She loved that she was in control this time, loved that he was panting for her, begging for her to end the torment of not fully being inside her. Then at last, she removed her hand, and went for the full monty, moving on him vigorously. He gripped her hips, helping her slam down on him. Her eyes ate up the sight below, him gritting his teeth in pleasure, his hard body sweating with strain, his cock appearing and disappearing as she moved.

She rode him fiercely, her breasts bouncing. The sight of her breasts jiggling like crazy was super arousing for him. He reached and caressed them, groaning as he felt her nipples harden beneath his hands. She reached her hand back and stroked his scrotum and perineum. At the same time, she told him to gently rub your clitoris with his thumb. He did as commanded, scoring simultaneous pleasure, inside and out. They groaned in unison, feeling close to climaxing. She didn't want to come yet so she switched to reverse-cowgirl, then laid down so her head was near his feet.

Lucas thrust up into her, while looking at the sexiest view he ever witnessed; watching his cock, which was engorged and a little red, go inside her slick pink pussy then out then in again, drove him mad with lust. "I'm coming," he rasped, feeling his balls draw up tightly.

"No! Not yet…Not yet…aaaahhh!" Then her climax was upon her, intense and merciless, dragging animalistic cries from her mouth. Afterward she slumped on him, her head resting on his solid chest.

"Damn, I'm gonna have to marry you!" He said jokingly while he stroked her sweaty back. Brooke looked at him and burst out laughing as he took a bite of his cupcake, frosting on his lip and nose. "What?"

"You got a little…" she then licked the frosting off both spots. "Mm tasty."

"Are we gonna go for a marathon today Ms. Davis?" he asked with a challenging sparkle in his blue eyes.

Brooke bit her lip then said, "If you can hang then so can I."


	30. A note for my readers

Okay I have already started writing the sequel to Into You. Its starting with chapter 29 as a recap and I'm too lazy to come up with a real first chapter. After Lucas bday I will time skip a bit to where they are approaching their courthouse wedding day. At that point they have moved into their own place. So see you guys later. Oh and I just started the Proposal so read that as well. I'm trying to write up a new chapter for Drive Me Crazy too. And please keep commenting on my stuff it really does inspire me. Your comments to me is like gas to a car. As ling as they are helpful and not bashing (Which thank God I only have nice readers so far)

Okay that's all I have to say. :)


End file.
